


Bad Ideas

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming In Pants, Dark Peter, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happily Ever After, Hurt Wade, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Wade, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Post Amazing Spiderman Two, Post Deadpool, Protective Wade, SO MUCH ANGST IM SORRY, Shower Sex, Spideypool - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wade Has Issues, Wade Likes Peters Ass, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wall Sex, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Peter Parker isn’t Spider-Man anymore. No, he left his suit and that life behind after Gwen, Harry and everything else went wrong. He packed his bag and took off, looking for someplace where he won’t see Gwen’s ghost on every corner, someplace where he won’t have nightmares every night.Wade Wilson isn’t Deadpool anymore. No, he told a client to fuck off when he’d been sent to end someone who… didn’t deserve it So he left, packed his bag and headed for a place where the voices in his head don’t scream at him, where he can find some peace.When Omega Peter ends up in Alpha Wade’s life, Wade tells him to keep his distance, not to ask about his scars, and to not bother him with his heat. Their arrangement works, each of them living with their own secrets, orbiting around each other but not to each other, until the Alpha starts staring a little too much, and the Omega starts needing some company.Wade’s past catches up with him unexpectedly and Peter has to come to terms with the Deadpool side of his Alpha and it nearly tears them apart. But Peter still has a secret of his own. And he isn’t sure how Wade will react to that at all.*re-edited and divided into chapters for easier reading!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻][贱虫]糟糕的主意](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364174) by [SOL_immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL_immortal/pseuds/SOL_immortal)



> Hello lovelies!  
> I have added trigger warnings to the chapters that need so them PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS.  
> I had the best time writing this, honestly, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!
> 
> The Peter in my Story is Andrew Garfield because Maguire just doesn't work for me, and the cutie Tom Holland is a little too young for this! I took a few liberties with origin stories/ characters so nobody get mad if I get a detail wrong! That's the beauty of Fan Fics!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Wade looked up from his beer when a beat up old van rolled to a stop in front of the garage. He didn't bother getting up from his chair, not willing to stand for some lost ass hippie looking for directions. His eyebrow _did_ raise though, when a lanky brunette stepped out of the passenger side and waved the driver on.

After the dust cleared, the man- _nah, that's a kid_ \- trekked up the driveway, holding a faded red backpack.

“Hey.”

“What's up, man?” Wade tipped his beer towards him, noticing that the kid managed to maintain eye contact, even after getting close enough to see the absolute scarred up mess that was his face. “You need a tow from somewhere?”

“Uh, what? A tow? No man, I don't have a car.” a nervous smile and Wade kind of hated how much he liked it.

“Well, this is a mechanics garage. Why else would you be here unless you had car trouble? Unless--” Wade looked him over and smirked. “I didn't expect my rent-boy to here until Friday night, but I'm not going to argue.”

“What?” the brunette laughed, and Wade couldn't help the _interest_ curling through him at the sound. “No, uh, someone in town said you were looking for an employee? Gave me a ride out here. Wanted to see if you were still looking, or if this was a total waste of my day.”

“Employee.” Managing to look over the top disappointed at him _not_ being the rent boy, Wade drained the rest of his beer. “Not a rent boy. That's a damn shame. Ever thought about pursuing that line of work? I feel like you’d make a killing.”

“Well, uh, if you don't give me a job I might actually have to, so maybe give me your number just in case? You know, for future reference?” With a frankly adorable tilt to his head, and a quick bite into about the fullest bottom lip Wade had ever seen, the boy glanced away and glanced back shyly and Wade was _fucked._

“You know anything about cars, kid?” He didn't know why he was even asking, the kid looked like he could hardly lift a bag of groceries much less work around a shop, but apparently that didn't matter when you looked like _that_ , because Wade was asking him anyway.

“I--I know a little about a lot of things. I'm a fast learner. And definitely stronger than I look.”

“What about office work? Filing, billing, all that shit I’m too lazy to do.”

“Yeah. Yeah I can do that too!” He ran long thin fingers through just stupidly thick brown hair and shuffled his feet. “Just, whatever, man. I need the job.”

“It's yours then.” _Because apparently all it takes is puppy dog brown eyes and a little smile and I turn into a fucking fool._ Wade reached back into his cooler for another beer. “You old enough to drink yet?”

“Uh, yeah, sure am.” the kid dropped into the seat next to him and Wade rolled his eyes.

“I'm gonna pretend I don't know you’re lying and tell you to only drink here and _only_ if you have a ride back to your house. I'm not gonna be responsible for you drinking and being stupid.”

“I'm twenty two, I swear.” He opened the beer and Wade sent him a sideways glance. The bottles definitely weren't twist off, but the kid had popped it like nobodies business.

“Stronger than you look.” Wade muttered. “Guess you weren’t lying about that.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Nothing, man. Nothing. So when can you start?”

“Today?” he offered, and Wade shook his head and pointed at the clock that showed it was well past five pm. “Tomorrow?”

“Better. Where you staying?”

“Um--I just rolled into town so I’m just crashing at the Starbridge Motel and--”

“I literally didn't know they rented rooms for longer than an hour.” Wade interrupted and turned his head just enough to see a truly impressive blush spread up and over those crazy sharp cheekbones. “I got a room above the garage. Not much, just a little studio. But it's separate from my place, and quiet. Bathroom, kitchenette. You can stay there if you pay the for the extra electric and water.”

“That's it? Just utilities?” he sounded suspicious, and Wade couldn't really blame him. Who got offered a job he wasn't qualified for and a place to stay for a few bucks a months from a stranger with a fucked up face and didn't think it was at least _kind of_ suspicious?

Ignoring the cautious look on the kids face, Wade just grinned. “Yep. Just take the too good to be true situation like a nice trusting hitch hiker. Sure it's a bad idea, but it will definitely be fun. And if it's not fun, you know damn well it's gonna be interesting.”

The boy burst into laughter and Wade felt more than a little relieved that he hadn't run screaming down the driveway. “My house is just there on the other corner of the lot. So if you need anything--” he reached out his large hand to shake and was pleasantly surprised when the slim hand shook back just as firmly. “Name’s Wade, by the way.”

“Cool, Wade. I'm Peter Parker.”

“Alright Petey-pie, then let’s get a few details straight.” Wade leaned forward, suddenly all seriousness, and Peter put his bottle down nervously.

“Alright then. Shoot.”

“I don't like to talk about this.” Wade made a circular motion over his face. “Yeah, I'm covered in these scars, yeah it's uncomfortable _all the fucking time_ , and yeah I notice when people stare. Yes, there’s some long involved story about them, no I'm not gonna tell you about it. I like my space, so respect that. You can have all the beer from my cooler you want as long as you replace it. I don't really care if you don't know tons about mechanic work, I can teach you. Just as long as you show up on time and don't stand around with a stupid-ass expression on your face. I will constantly say inappropriate shit, so if it bugs you, _speak up_ and make it loud because I don't really get hints.”

“And, Peter, most importantly-” he rolled his shoulders, the muscles in his back and arms bulging impressively under his fitted long sleeve. “Most importantly, I am _definitely_ an Alpha. _All Alpha_ , baby boy. And while those nice suppressants and little scent blockers you’re taking might work on the average alpha, beta or whoever you’re trying to hide from, they don't work on me. I could smell you walking up the fucking driveway. But you keep your pretty ass on them meds anyway, and when you need time off for your heat you _fucking tell me_ so we can avoid anything awkward and messy, ya feel me? I’ve got no interest in that sort of thing. Not looking for an omega, not looking to deal with all the shit that comes with having one around. Keep your shit together and your pheromones to yourself, and we aren't going to have a problem okay?”

Peter swallowed hard, and Wade couldn't keep his eyes from tracking the motion. “Yeah, man, I got it. Uh, I'm usually only out for the count twice a year, so it shouldn't be a problem for a while. Um, but thank you. Really. Saves is an awkward conversation down the road.”

“Not a problem man. You do your thing, I'll do mine.” They were quiet for a few minutes, just drinking and watching the sun go down, with Wade stealing sideways glances at him, already full of questions about this omega who hadn’t even flinched when looking at him.

“You’ve never seen my ass.” Peter said suddenly, snarkily. “You don't know if it's pretty or not.”

Wade grinned, already liking the attitude on the kid. “Yeah but I'd bet you your first paycheck that those tight little jeans of yours don't leave much to the imagination. Turn around and let me see.”

Peter laughed out loud, covering his mouth with his hand and Wade cursed himself for reacting to it. _I am not interested in this omega. I am not interested in this omega. I am not--_

Standing up and stretching, Peter looked down. “Can we maybe check out the apartment? I'd love a shower.” he looped his backpack over his shoulder again and waited with a smile that was entirely too innocent for what it did to Wade’s blood pressure.

_Damn it I am one hundred percent interested in this Omega. This is a bad idea._


	2. Chapter 2

[ART FOR THIS CHAPTER](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/post/167244638943/papysanzo-i-didnt-know-which-one-to-choose)

 

 

“Wade, this is  _ not _ a filing system.” 

“I don't know what you mean by that honey buns, all those papers are in a filing cabinet. Therefore, they are filed,  _ therefore  _ in a system.” Wade looked up from replacing the battery in his drill and frowned. “What more do you need?”

“Yeah, well.” Peter pushed his glasses up on his forehead long enough to rub at his eyes. “Just because you toss random papers in a file cabinet doesn't mean it's filed. Or sorted. Or organized. Or looking like  _ anything  _ other than a rats nest.” 

“You’re awfully rude for someone who hasn't combed his hair in three days.” Wade snipped back. “You want to talk about rats nests?” 

Peter sighed in exasperation. “ _ First of all,  _ I combed my hair. It just always looks a little--”

“Rat-nesty?” Wade huffed and stomped out of the office dramatically. “I'm not paying you to talk about  _ hair _ , Peter! Shut the hell up and do the secretary thing!” 

“You’re not paying me at all!” Peter yelled to his retreating back. “Pay day was  _ last Friday _ !” 

“Damn, I'm sorry about that.” Wade did an abrupt about face and started digging for his wallet. “Seriously, Petey that was shitty of me. This is like the third payday I’ve been late on isn't it? Here. I'll give you some extra because I'm a forgetful bastard.” 

“I was just--” Peter stared when Wade started counting off hundreds. “I mean, it's not like it's a huge deal. You feed me and I drink all your beer and it's not--God, Wade, seriously. Not a big deal. Stop counting out money. That's way too much.”

“Here.” Wade slapped a handful of bills down. “Sorry about that. Next time just use that plump pretty mouth of yours for something other than holding a pen and maybe use it to --”

“ _ Wade _ !”-- the plump, pretty mouth in question dropped open in shock and Wade held up a hand. 

“--to remind me it's pay day. Jesus, Peter, where did you think I was going with that sentence? What kind of person do you think I am?” 

“Not gonna answer that.” Peter picked up the money, and started to protest again as he counted it, but Wade shook his head warningly. “Alright, I'll just say thanks for the obscene amount of cash you just handed me and pretend it doesn't feel sketchy at all.” 

“Good boy.” Wade murmured approvingly but teasingly. “Good omega, such a pretty young thing, obeying me like that. Gonna give you all sorts of money and buy you things and--”

“Get out you pervert.” Peter threw a handful of pens at him, and the burly mechanic just laughed and went back to the shop. 

Sitting back at the desk, Peter sighed and looked mournfully at the mess of papers. Working for Wade this past six or seven weeks certainly hadn't been  _ easy _ , but it definitely was better than any other option. Besides, Wade him laugh, and treated him well, which is something that  _ never _ happened while working freelance for the Bugle or being Spider--

He shut his thoughts down hard, picking up a blank file and labeling it determinedly, setting his mind on the task of organizing several years worth of paperwork for his new boss, so he wouldn't think about New York or anything he left there. 

But paperwork was hardly interesting, so inevitably,  _ unavoidably _ , his thoughts wandered again, and landed where they always did these days- on the broad shoulders and wicked smile of one overly Alpha Wade Wilson. 

Peter hadn't even been sure at first if the man was completely sane, as he often caught him muttering to himself as he worked on whatever car was in the shop, but Wade had caught him looking once, smiled sheepishly and explained that when you worked alone all the time, even talking to yourself was better than the silence. Peter couldn't argue with that, he had taken to talking to himself lonely nights on patrol, so he guessed that was normal.

And then of course there was the time Peter had bent over to pick up a box, and turned around to find Wade openly leering at him. The mechanic had pointed a big wrench in his direction and simply said “Speak now or forever hold your peace, because from now on I will be commenting on that ass loudly and  _ often _ . Are you sure you aren't looking for work as an escort? Or do they call you ‘models’ these days because  _ damn  _ I could just--”

Peter had rolled his eyes, shrugged, tuned out the man's rambling and went back to work, and as a result, a steady litany of ‘honey buns’ and ‘sweet cheeks’ and ‘sugar butt’ followed him wherever he went. He didn't mind, he  _ didn't _ , because the Alpha never pushed it, never did more than occasionally look, and always said the words as casually as he would Peter's real name. It was actually fairly innocent, all things considered. 

And really, if Wade hadn't brought up their secondary genders in such a straightforward way that very first day, Peter wouldn't think the man even  _ had  _ one. While most Alphas tripped over themselves to feed, clothe, protect, and provide for an unbonded Omega, Wade was content to leave Peter be. When he had nightmares and knew waves of  _ tired, fear, uneasy  _ were rolling off him, Wade didn't even look up from whatever project he had in front of him. Every Alpha in the world was wired to respond to a hurt Omega, but the other day a toolbox had fallen on Peter's foot, and he had very nearly screamed and Wade had glanced up and asked if it was broken, and went right to working. 

In a way it didn't seem fair, because even with his suppressants and scent blockers, Peter was  _ too fucking aware  _ of everything the Alpha did. The way Wade stretched after getting out from under a car. The way his throat moved when he drank a beer. It was distracting as hell. Even with the mysterious and honestly, kind of terrifying scars, Wade was a good looking guy. All cheekbones and strong jaw and deep dark eyes. Big hands and bigger arms and so many muscles Peter wanted to weep. Easily 200 pounds, probably more, and it was all just  _ so many muscles. _

Distracting. As. Hell.

“Hey, pretty boy, you done staring into space? Just got that last car out the door. Lets call it a day.” Wade interrupted his thoughts, startling the hell out of him, and winged a bottle of his favorite brew across the room. Peter's hand shot up lighting fast and snatched it out of the air. 

Wade looked a little impressed. “I was aiming for your face, you know. Those reflexes of yours are pretty quick.”

“Or maybe you should just aim better next time.” Peter twisted the cap off the beer and took a long drink. “I supposed I’ve put a big enough dent in this disaster today.” 

“Caught up much? Or still slogging through the jungle?” Wade jerked his head toward the outside, and Peter got up to follow him. 

“I've gotten through one year so far. Receipts, bills, more receipts, work orders, purchase orders, random shit you keep for some reason. And it  _ only _ took me a month. So you know, another year or so and I should be done catching up, and ready to tackle all of the paperwork from this year that you haven't done.”  

“It's your job to do the paperwork, not my problem if you are behind. And congratulations.” Wade kicked his usual chair over and Peter dropped into it with a loud sigh. “You're a fourth of the way caught up.” 

“So what, then? If I'm only a fourth of the way there, you've been here four years?”

“Yeah. Just about.” Wade took a pull from his bottle and Peter knew to drop the conversation. Wade could talk bull shit all day but the second it turned into anything remotely related to his past, he shut it down. It was alright with Peter. He didn't want Wade asking questions about him either. Their arrangement was fine. It worked just  _ fine _ .

“So. You gonna be moving on soon?” Wade asked suddenly, all too casually, staring off down the driveway. 

“Uh, I wasn't planning on it?” Peter scratched his head awkwardly. “Is this not working out? I thought we were getting on alright.” He spread his hands in confusion. “Should I be moving on?” 

“Oh no. No, no. We’re getting on  _ just fucking fine _ , sweet cheeks. You just don't seem like the type to stick around for real long, so I was trying to get a timeline on your departure date, is all.” 

“Why would you say that?” Peter frowned. “I live here, don't I? I've moved in, am here every day for work, we have drinks together half the time. Does that not seem...I mean that seems pretty stable.” 

“Yeah but you showed up with just a backpack.” Wade pointed out. “And it's not like you sent away for any boxes or anything. And I  _ know  _ you're running from something. So I just assumed…” 

“What do you mean, you know I'm running from something? How could you possibly--why would you assume that?” Peter's voice rose anxiously, and Wade shook his head. 

“I’ve done a lot of running in my day, kid. I just know the look. Now I don't care  _ what  _ you’re running from-” Wade assured him, “so stop panicking. I don't care, either. Don't want to know. If you want to stay here, you are welcome to stay as long as you want. But if you want to leave, I just don't want to wake up one morning and you be gone. So a little heads up is all I'm asking for.”

“That's fair.” Peter reached for another beer, and handed one to Wade when he held his hand out. “Well, I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. So.”

“Good.” 

They sat in silence for a long time, nursing their beers, watching the sunset behind the hills across from the garage. This was Peter's favorite time of day. After work, after any errands, when Wade would hand him a beer and they’d just sit on the deck of the house. Sometimes they talked, most times they didn't. Sometimes Wade sat a little closer to him, other times Peter sat clear on the other side. Most nights they parted ways after one beer, others they sat out until the stars came out, and the night wind turned cold.

Tonight, Wade finished his second beer in silence, then stood and rubbed a hand over his bare scalp. “Want to come in for dinner, then? I don't know what you eat all the time, but it certainly isn't fattening you up at all.” 

“Uh, sure? Dinner sounds good. But um, can you cook?” 

“Can I cook, he asks.” Wade mocked him in a high tone, heading into his house without waiting to see if Peter was following. “Why no, Peter, I thought I would invite you over and feed you ramen and chips. Jesus Christ, fucking kids these days just thinking--”

“I'm walking right next to you Wade! Quit talking to yourself like a psycho!” Peter sounded annoyed but was laughing and Wade shot him a completely affronted look, but held the door of his house open so Peter could walk ahead of him.

“You could at least thank me for holding the door open for you.” he scolded and the gorgeous brunette tossed a grin over his shoulder. 

“I would, but you only did it so you could look at my ass.” Wade leaned forward and licked his lips exaggeratedly and Peter started laughing.  “Down boy! Stop looking at my ass! Or at least be  _ subtle  _ about it _!” _

“But honey it's  _ sooo _ pretty!” Wade whined, and Peter laughed all the way inside.

*******************************

A surprisingly good dinner and several beers later, Peter was feeling loose and relaxed, sipping slowly from his last bottle, head tipped back against the back of Wade’s couch. The house was cozy, but uncluttered. No pictures on the wall, but the bookshelf was over flowing. Hardwood floors but thick rugs under all the furniture. One bathroom and bedroom downstairs decorated in the most outrageous floral print Peter had ever seen, and the master suite upstairs was all modern design, and black and white and red colors. The entire house was odd, and funny and just right. 

Peter felt at home almost instantly, surrounded by the scent of Alpha, and he sighed, long and slow, and closed his eyes. 

He'd never really been around an Alpha like this. As Spider-Man he had spent so much time teaching himself to  _ not react  _ to Alphas or Omegas that he'd never learned exactly how comforting an Alpha's scent could be,  _ or _ how distressing. And Wade was a disconcerting mix of the two. Sitting in the house, surrounded by so much of Wade, Peter didn't know if he wanted to bury himself in a nest of blankets and never leave, or run away because the scent made him  _ so aware  _ of absolutely everything about himself  _ and  _ the Alpha.

So for now, he just leaned farther back, taking small sips from his beer, letting himself sink into the couch and be warm and comfortable.

_ Damn it.  _ Wade thought, coming around the corner with a fresh beer and stopping in his tracks. Peter was draped over the couch, all long legs and lean muscles, eyes closed and rolling the rim of his drink over those  _ pretty pretty he's just so pretty  _ lips. He looked completely relaxed, entirely comfortable, and like he  _ fucking belonged _ and deep in Wade's chest, his Alpha stirred.

_ Hell no. Big nope. Nopety nope. _

“Dial it back.” Wade instructed brusquely and Peter raised an eyebrow, disconcerted.

“Dial what back?” He looked genuinely confused and Wade wanted to kiss him. Wanted to kiss that confusion right out of those deep dark eyes. 

_ Nopety nope big guy. Terrible idea. Abort mission, abort mission. _

“The ‘I'm so relaxed all I want to do is be touched’ vibes. You're killing me, so dial it the fuck back so I can sit in my own living room. What did I tell you about your omega pheromones?” His voice was harsher than he meant it to be, but it was too late to take it back, and he saw the change in Peter's demeanor instantly.

“Sorry.” Peter sat up, hunching his shoulders, averting his eyes. “Sorry, I thought you weren't interested, or-or were immune to all that or something. I wasn't trying to--”

“I'm might not be interested, but  _ no _ Alpha is immune to all that, baby boy. Relaxed happy Omegas call to all of us.” He flopped into a recliner still a good distance from where Peter was blushing and rolling his bottle between his fingers, and trying not to react to the annoyance coming from the big alpha.

“You want to talk about what you're running from?” He said after a minute, trying to soften his voice so Peter would stop looking like a kicked puppy. But if it was possible, Peter folded even farther in on himself.

“No.” He shook his head firmly. “No thanks. Hey, uh, you know...thanks for dinner. But if it's alright, I think I'll head out now. Don't want to accidentally overwhelm you with any...vibes or whatever, and I should stop drinking if I hope to wake up in time tomorrow. So yeah. I'll head out.”

“That's fine.” Wade felt bad about being so short about earlier, so he caught his gaze as the kid passed and grinned. “Sleep tight Peter-pie.” 

That got a half smile from the boy, and Wade absolutely  _ did not  _ want to growl in approval. 

_ I am 100% not interested in that omega. _


	3. Chapter 3

The days started blurring together as spring fell into summer and business picked up. Road trippers, tourists, summer residents all flocked to the town just fifteen minutes away from the shop, and they started working longer days to keep up with the tows, and flat tires and oil changes. 

Thanks to a few quick lessons and a healthy dose of his own common sense and brilliant mind, Peter became fairly useful around the shop. He spent more and more time working next to Wade instead of closing himself up in the office all day, and more nights than not now he crossed the drive to Wade's house and had dinner and a drink. Every once in awhile Wade asked if he wanted to talk, and Peter always said no. He didn't want to bring Wade into the mess that was his past. Didn't want to burden a man who already had secrets, with even more. 

And he  _ knew _ Wade had secrets. Even without those scars that spoke of something  _ terrible _ , one look at the way Wade never completely relaxed, the way he was constantly watching everything, the way his eyes always looked haunted, told Peter that the mechanic had seen much more than he let on. It made Peter feel closer to him, like they had bonded over awful pasts, even if they never talked about it.

And this was easily the most at peace Peter had felt since… well since he had been bitten by that stupid spider, really. He had found a home here with Wade, far away from New York, far away from the daily reminders of his failures, far away from the pretty headstone that marked Gwen’s grave. He had burned his suit, packed a bag and hopped on a bus, and for whatever reason landed in Wade’s life and it was...so good. 

Peter hadn't ever been around an Alpha that was so  _ completely  _ Alpha like Wade was. Even if the man had been a beta he would have been the alpha male in any situation. For the first time in his life, Peter was  _ drawn  _ to an Alpha, feeling his omega stir and stretch every time Wade smiled at him. He didn't even notice the scars anymore, just wanted to brush his fingers over all of them, wanted to be close enough to scent the Alpha, wanted to press himself against that big body and made to feel  _ safe  _ in a way that only an Alpha could do. 

But Wade  _ wasn't interested,  _ so Peter tried to downplay it, tried not to let his rushing thoughts and growing interest affect their working together and their calm life. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin this, to ruin whatever this friendship, flirty, thing was they had going on.

He didn't want to lose that.

But tonight--tonight was different.

Tonight the nightmares had been worse than usual and Peter had woken up crying out, soaked with sweat, and reaching out for ... _ nobody _ , because he was alone.

Pulling a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, he stumbled to his little kitchen searching for something to drink, only to realize he didn't even have water in his damn fridge.

_ Fuck. Fuck this. Wade. Want to be with Wade. Need to be with Alpha. _

His needy omega overrode his common sense and without even really thinking about it, barely remembering to stop and grab a shirt, he headed down the stairs and across the lot to Wade's house. The door was unlocked and Peter slipped in as quietly as he could, opening the fridge for a bottle of water, then slumped into chair and rested his head on the cool table. 

Just being in the same house as the Alpha had an instant calming effect on him, and Peter tried his damndest not to whimper as he finally started coming down from his nightmare. They were never this bad anymore, not since he'd moved in above the shop at least. But this time it been all screams and broken glass. All that perfect beautiful blond hair soaked with blood. That heart breaking look on her lovely face when she realized Peter couldn't catch her in time. 

He did whimper then, his shoulders shaking as he tried to muffle it, tried to stay quiet. More than  _ anything _ he wanted to run up the stairs and crawl in bed with Wade, but there was no way in hell that was happening. Not only would the Alpha probably drop kick him out the door, but  _ weak, needy, omega  _ had never described Peter, and it wasn't about to now. 

But then…  _ thank god _ ...then Wade came downstairs to him. 

His senses picked up on the Alpha a full two minutes before the man said anything at all. Peter had heard him come down the stairs, knew he was just standing there watching. Spidey sense and all that, with the added bonus of his omega being hot wired to the alphas presence meant that Peter was aware of every breath Wade took, every time his dark eyes traced over his body, every time the man crossed and uncrossed his arm trying to make up his mind about whether or not to speak. 

So, Peter didn't say anything, barely even breathed, until Wade shifted against the door jam and sighed loudly.

“Do you want to talk about it? You're just about reeking of hurt and sad and… just talk about it, alright?” Wade folded his arms and waited, fighting every instinct that told him to go hold the kid. “Come on Petey. Spill it so we can both go back to bed. My Alphas not gonna let me sleep until you're ok, so just… out with it.” 

“Yeah. Out with it. Alright.” Peter took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to begin. “There was an accident. Um. A few years back? Her name was Gwen. And she… she was my whole world. Um, she was beautiful and perfect and blond and funny, and I...I killed her.” 

He waited for Wade to yell something, for the comfort that the Alpha was projecting to change to disgust, but nothing happened. If anything, Wade leaned in a little more, rumbled something undecipherable and Peter relaxed a little bit. 

The words came faster now, tumbling out of him now that it felt safe to talk. “It was an accident, I  _ know  _ it was, but it was still my fault. I just couldn't save her. She used to--used to talk me out of fighting in school, and we were like, smart as hell together, and taking pictures of her was my favorite thing to do, and all she wanted to do was go to Oxford to study, and I didn't want her to go. I didn't want her to leave me.” The story was pouring out now, and Wade could hardly breathe through the  _ pain  _ washing over the omega. 

“I didn't want her to leave me, Wade.  _ Everybody _ always leaves me and I couldn't handle her leaving me too. I  _ couldn't _ . But then-- But then it was too late, and then she was gone and now I wish more than  _ anything _ she was at Oxford without me because good Christ at least then she'd still be alive. And breathing. And still so beautiful.” He dragged in a shaky sigh. “Wade, she was so beautiful. That fucking smile. She had perfect hair. You like my hair, but her hair was worthy of angels. And the laugh. The cutest laugh, and made me laugh so hard, and all I did was make her cry so many times before the end. So many times. I always made her cry.”

“But it wasn't your fault if it was an accident.” Wade stated, and Peter shook his head, his forehead rubbing against the table.

“But she shouldn't even have been with me. Should have been at university charming the hell out of some English boy, eating crumpets and tea or something. But she was with  _ me _ . I couldn't save her, man. I tried. And I just  _ couldn't _ . Not even with--”  _ even with all my strength and speed and powers and reflexes--  _ “I couldn't go on after that. I tried to keep going to school and working and--and everything else? I tried so hard, but I just kept staring at her grave every time I drove past, and I just kept dreaming about her and thinking I saw her on the street, or walking through a store, and finally I-- I couldn't take it anymore.”

“So you picked up and left.”

“So I picked up and left.” Peter repeated dully. Of course that wasn't the whole story but it's not like he could tell Wade about his powers, about the insane monster that had replaced Harry, about the fall, and the web that didn't make it and that horrifying, nightmare inducing  _ snap  _ that took Gwen from him. No he couldn't tell Wade about any of that. 

“Is she who you dream about?”

“She's who I dreamed about tonight. Who I dream about most nights.” Peter told him quietly. “Most of the time.” And Wade knew that meant that there was  _ so many other things _ keeping the kid up at night. Way too many things. 

Wade watched Peter tried to keep himself together, watched his shoulders shake with each breath, watched his hand clench and unclench around the plastic water bottle. So much  _ hurt, sad, save me Alpha,  _ came from the boy, and it was actually  _ physically  _ painful for Wade to not go to him, it actually  _ hurt  _ to just stand there and see the kid fall to pieces in front of him. 

So he didn't just stand there. It was a really bad idea, but Wade was a step past caring because he just couldn't help himself anymore.

“God dammit Peter.” He sighed. “ _ Dammit _ . I shouldn't do this, but I can't handle all this emotion, all this crap coming from you. This is an awful idea. One of my worst.” He ran a hand over his head and groaned. “Shit  _ shit shit _ , okay I  _ have _ to hold you right now, and probably all night so can you walk or should I carry you? You know what, I'm just gonna carry you because that's easiest. Okay? Just gonna put my arms around you and hold you all night because you freaking out is  _ freaking me out _ , so come on.” 

Before Peter had a chance to react or even ask what the  _ hell _ Wade thought he was doing, the Alpha had scooped him up in his arms and cradled him close to his chest.

Wade didn't stop talking as he made his way back up the stairs heading towards his bedroom, keeping him as close as possible, pressing one big hand to the back of Peter's head, until the boy nuzzled into his neck and took a deep breath. “Yeah, there you go. It's alright, Petey just put your nose in my neck, just like that. Just scent me a little, it will calm you down. I'm gonna hold you all night okay? Can't handle you feeling like this, making my Alpha crazy, so sad, such a  _ sad  _ omega I can't handle this at all. Come on we’re just gonna lay down. Watch your head honey, on the door? Okay here we go. Alright now, come on.” 

He lay Peter down carefully, calming him with soft words and soothing strokes down his legs, and pulled the sweatpants off, leaving him in just boxers and a t shirt.

“Isn't that better? So much better, need you to be comfortable right? We’re just gonna lay here.” Wade lay on the bed next to him, and Peter made a noise close to a whine and curled close to him. “I got you honey, you're fine. Just come here and take what you need from me. We can figure this out. Just get close to me, you just need an Alpha to comfort you? it's fine. We're fine. It's all good baby. Get over here with your lanky ass. Is that better? That's better.” 

He just talked quiet, comforting, nonsense until Peter had settled against him, long legs wrapped through his own and his head settled over Wade's heart. He still seemed tense though, so Wade slipped his hand up and under the t shirt so he could press firmly against the small of Peter's back.

It was like flipping a switch, the skin to skin contact, and the Omega melted into him, his breathing slowing almost instantly as he fell back into an exhausted sleep.

Wade managed to relax just a little, just enough to make sure Peter was comfortable against him. Now that the omega was sleeping, Wade's Alpha receded, settling back so he could breathe normally. 

He wasn't one for soft words and pretty speeches, but comforting the omega had come so naturally, for once he hadn't felt awkward around the beautiful boy. For once Wade had given in to that often completely  _ overwhelming _ urge to hold him, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief that Peter hadn't rejected him right off the bat. He knew he wasn't easy to touch, not with all the scars and dry skin, but Peter had plastered himself up against Wade's body without hesitation, had lay his head in his neck without flinching, and it was the most Wade had been touched in  _ years _ , and he both loved and hated how much it affected him.

So yeah, Peter might freak out in the morning, but for right now, he was lying trusting and calm in the Alphas arms and Wade held the omega close all night, because he needed this too.

In fact, he might need it  _ more _ .

*************************

Peter came back to himself slowly, sluggishly, wondering why he was so warm, so  _ content _ , feeling so heavy and unwilling to wake up. 

The many years as Spider-Man and being used to snapping awake at the smallest noise seemed to disappear as he struggled to even open his eyes. Everything was still dark, and warm and comfortable, so Peter just snuggled back down, digging his fingers into the pillow under him and ----

\--------and freezing when he realized the pillow was a chest, rising and falling beneath him as the other man breathed. 

It took every scrap of his self control not to lash out, not to jump away and stick himself to the ceiling, all of his restraint to force himself to just wait a moment and assess the situation. 

“Back to sleep, omega.” Wade's husky morning voice rumbled from the body below him, and a hand Peter  _ just now noticed _ was rubbing small circles low on his back slipped a little higher to push Peter back down on top of him. “Still early. It's a Sunday. Back to sleep.” The deep voice trailed off as Wade slipped back under and Peter tried to tell his muscles to unlock so he could try to sleep again too.

But he was…  _ straddling _ Wade, legs on either side of his waist, his hands flexing and curling into the thin t shirt Wade wore. One big hand was settled on Peter's slim hip, the other still pushing gently, coaxing Peter down against him again. They were  _ close,  _ and Peter knew it wouldn't take much for his body to realize  _ how close  _ they were and then things would be awkward. This was a bad idea.

“Why am I- why did you let me--” he started to ask, but in an entirely Alpha move, Wade just growled his displeasure at being woken up, so Peter shut up, gingerly laying his head back down and trying to stay still, his mind racing as he went over what had happened the night before. 

“ _ Sleep _ , omega.” Wade insisted, his voice still overly growly from sleep and his Alpha lurking so close to the surface. “I still need to hold you, so just hang tight until I'm ready to let you go. If you didn't want a clingy protective Alpha you shouldn't have showed up here last night all upset and shit. You're just going to have to wait until I'm ready to let you go.” He was trying to sound annoyed, but his grip on Peter never loosened, and his eyes were shading red at the idea of the omega leaving before he was ready, so Peter just  blew out a deep breath and forced himself to stretch out again, his face tucked into the crook of Wade's neck. It felt  _ so good _ , and he relaxed all the way, laying their bodies together and sighing contentedly.

“Better.” the Alpha crooned. “Sweet sleepy omega, just lie here with me. Let me hold you, take care of you.”

Peter tried not to smile at the over the top Alpha behavior, because it was  _ so different  _ from how Wade usually was, but it was hard not to be pleased. Hard not be flattered. Hard not to be thrilled that the Alpha was  _ finally reacting  _ to whatever was happening between them.

So he let himself smile, and closed his eyes. 

**********************

“You good?” 

The next time Peter lifted his head, Wade was wide awake, dark eyes watching him closely. “You alright, Pete?” He had lost the growly tone, and his grip on Peter was decidedly looser this time around.

“Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. You okay? You ready to--?” Peter didn't try to move, waiting for the Alphas permission before pulling away, not wanting to risk irritating the man by trying to leave too quickly.  

“Yeah I'm good now. You can leave, go ahead.” Wade slid his hand out from under Peter's shirt, freeing him, but raised an eyebrow when Peter started to slide backwards. “Maybe don't move that way though. Off the side. Yeah, that's better.”

Heat, and awareness and  _ oh shit _ ratcheted through Peter as he realized why Wade had warned him against that particular movement and he didn't quite meet the alphas gaze as he carefully stepped over him and off the bed, running his hands down thighs that were sore from straddling the man all night.

“Go on then.” Wade jerked his head towards the door and Peter nodded, then sent him a hesitant smile and left quickly.

As soon as the door closed behind Peter, Wade was scrambling for his bottle of lotion, shoving his pajamas down to his knees and stroking over himself frantically.

_ Fucking omega disturbing my whole life. So pretty so pretty he's too much can't fucking help wanting to hold him such a good omega lovely omega want that boy so--- _

When he was done, Wade threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. 

  
This was such a bad idea. Such a  _ fucking bad idea. _


	4. Chapter 4

“Wade. Wade, out from the truck. Come on.” Peter kicked at Wade’s shoes. “Come on Wade, I need you. Need you, come on, come on, come on.” 

Wade slid out from under the truck and popped up off the floor. “Hey baby boy,  _ oh my god _ I have been waiting for you to say that for weeks. You wanna do it up against the truck? Or should I get back down on the floor...or….?” he cocked his head, taking a deep breath of that sweet scent that was perfectly  _ Peter.  _ It seemed stronger today, and Wade wondered if he was just getting more sensitive to the omega after they had spent that night together last week.

“Speak up, baby love.” He said when Peter didn't say anything. “Floor? Truck? Office? Or do you  _ need me  _ somewhere comfortable? Keep saying my name like that though, I  _ like it. _ ” he was trying to make the kid smile, but Peter didn't even acknowledge the raunchy conversation. 

“Sign here.” he handed Wade a clipboard and pen. “Okay, and then over here. Turn the page and right here. Initial there and there. Thank you.” Peter was used to Wade by now, used to the comments, the mostly one track mind, and even though usually he just laughed it off, he was feeling a little weird today, so he just ignored it all. 

“So what do I get in exchange for signing over my soul?” Wade waggled his non existent eyebrows trying to get a reaction but Peter didn't even blink. 

“That wasn't for your soul.” Peter said, while flipping through another stack of papers. “But this one might be, so sign right here please.” 

Wade rolled his eyes at Peter's lack of humour and scribbled his signature quickly. “What's all this for, then?”

“Your business license needed to be renewed, you had an invoice from a month ago that was supposed to be signed and sent over to City Hall since it was a work order for one of their trucks. You really need to take care of those ones, it would be legit to have a contract with the city. Also, you to sign the report from the inspector because--”

“You know what,” Wade interrupted. “why don't you just learn how to forge my signature, and not bother me with this shit anymore? Pretty sure I'm paying you to do the paperwork.”

“Sure thing, Wade. Oh one more thing, right here…” Peter handed him the pen again. “I need initials there, there and yeah right there. Perfect, thanks.”

Wade scowled at him. “Do you even listen to me at all? Or am I just talking into the void here? I am giving you grade-A material here and you are barely replying. Do you hear the words that are coming out of my mouth?”

“Yeah, sandwiches is fine for lunch.” Came the absentminded reply and Wade's jaw dropped in disbelief at being so spectacularly ignored. “Thanks Wade. Will you make mine turkey?” Peter waved over his shoulder as he went back to the office.

Wade threw a dirty rag at him, but it fell short so he just snarled in Peter’s direction, grinning when the Omega flipped him off.  “You’re irritating me today, Peter!” he called, and turned back to the truck with a sigh.. “Alright Betsy. Let’s see what the hell is going on with you. Ready, honey? I promise I'll be gentle. Is this your first time? I promise you'll enjoy it as much as I do."

“Oh my god.” Wade laughed out loud. “ _ Damn _ , I crack myself up. Too bad all that sass with all dat ass doesn't think I'm funny, huh? He's annoying as hell today though. As if I exist just to make him sandwiches. Maybe if he got down on his knees and begged like a good little omega I'd let him----”

“Wade! I can HEAR you!” Peter yelled. “If you're going to talk to yourself do it QUIETLY so someone around here can  _ actually _ get some work done!”

“Yeah, he's a little bitch. Going from ignoring my hilarity to yelling at me about it. Little whiny  _ bitchy  _ thing.” Wade ran his hand over the hood of the truck. “But you’re my pretty girl aren't you, Betsy? You don't whine at me, do you? I bet I can make you purr.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Peter spoke from right behind him and Wade just about screamed in surprise. “Seriously, with the talking to yourself. Cut it out. And a scream? Honestly Wade, pull it together.” 

“I'm talking to Betsy,” Wade objected, “because she doesn't mind my particular brand of crazy. And it wasn't a scream, you punk. It was a...a  _ shriek _ . Like a banshee. Terrifying shrieking like a banshee.”

“Whatever you say. Sign this. I forgot.” Peter handed Wade yet another form and Wade groaned. 

“Peter-Pie, I completely preferred both when I didn't have to do the paperwork,  _ and  _ you laughed because I'm adorable. This whole signing stuff bullshit and you being all serious is--- um,  _ hey.  _ Wade tensed as he leaned in closer to Peter, tilting his head and taking a deep breath. “What's wrong with you?” 

“Nothing’s wrong with me. What's wrong with  _ you _ ?” Peter shot back, rubbing his neck uncomfortably and shifting back and forth. His sweet scent grew even stronger, with a hard edge to it that had Wade wanting to lick his lips.

“Ooh, good comeback, pumpkin.”  Wade squinted at him. “But  _ really _ , what's wrong with you? You’re all…” he made a vague motion. “I don't know. All over the place today. Not just your attitude, it's something else and I can't figure out if I like it or not.” He edged a little closer to the Omega and sniffed again. “And you smell different…but not like--” Wade shook his head. “What's going on with you?”

“Nothing's going on. I am literally standing perfectly still in front of you, what do you me--Wade-- _ WADE _ ! Back off!” Peter's voice jumped an octave when the big man grabbed his wrist and jerked him forward against his hard body. “Damn it Wade,  _ let go of me _ !” 

“Just shut up and come here a second.” Wade held him tight and buried his nose in Peter's neck, breathing in hard. “I need to see why you smell so different, just give me--wait. Wait. Peter are you--- Oh. Oh shit.  _ Oh oh  _ **_Omega_ ** _.”  _ The Alpha growled, low and deep, and Peter gasped as his knees gave out, clinging to Wade’s arms just to keep himself upright. 

“Smell good omega.” Wade grunted, winding bother arms around Peter's waist and rocking his hips forward. Peter gasped again and wiggled to get closer, whining low in his throat, curling into Wade's chest and dropping his head back so the Alpha could scent him.

“ _ Yes Alpha.”  _ He moaned, and arched his back to get closer, damn he needed to be closer to the Alpha and less clothing and of fuck he needed the Alpha so badly and---

“Fuck.” Wade realized in an instant what was going on and shoved Peter away from him. “ _ Fuck  _ Peter you're in  _ heat!  _ What the hell!?”

“Wait--why--why'd you push me away?”  Peter asked, his words very nearly slurring and Wade growled warningly when the Omega swayed towards him. “Alpha  _ please _ .” 

_ Shit _ . Wade closed his eyes to try and hide the red that was bleeding into them, tried to keep him voice even as he spoke. “Pete, I told you to tell me when you needed time off for your heat! I didn't want you to be prancing around my office spreading your  _ fucking pheromones _ everywhere!” 

Wade’s voice rose, unable to stay calm, a growl rumbling in his chest, feeling his body over-reacting to the scent of  _ Peter, omega, heat  _ and he nearly stumbled over his feet trying to get away. “You need to get out of here, Pete. Get out of here, now.” 

“I'm not in heat!” Peter argued, shaking his head to try and clear it. “Not for like three more weeks, I'm just a little off today. Itchy, and irritable or whatever. Needy, I guess? I think I'm fine. I think---” he shook his head again, and then nearly collapsed when the motion made him dizzy.

“Oh really? Nothing's wrong? Then why did you almost ruin your pants when I got close to you?” Wade had backed up to the other side of the truck and held up his hands to keep Peter away like he thought the omega was going to jump him. 

“Wade, I'm fine. I'm fine I promise----” the words trailed off and Wade curled his lip in a sneer.

“You're still  _ slurring _ , Peter. Slurring your  _ fucking words.  _ No way in hell you’re not in heat if being close to me like is affecting you…” a deep breath, that Wade instantly regretted and he backed up another step. “Go back a bag, get to a hotel for the week. Get the hell out of my shop.”

“It's fine,” Peter shook his head again. “I can just stay upstairs, I don't need to go--”

“Nope. Nopety nope  _ fuck _ nope. Not smelling like  _ that  _ you're not.” Wade actually grabbed a grease rag and held it over his nose, breathing in the chemicals just to distract from the scent of  _ Peter _ . “Get your ass upstairs and pack a bag. You can take my truck into town.”

“Wade I'm serious, it's just a weird moment, I'm totally fine---” Peter let out a soft groan and bent over double when the first hard cramps streaked through him. “Damn it. Okay, you know what maybe it is my heat. But I can still--”

“Yeah no shit it's your heat. Get gone, Omega. Get out of my shop. Gonna have to air this shit out all week long. Fucking omega heat scent, can't have customers in here or anything.” Wade was snarling, keeping the truck between them, his eyes fully Alpha red. “ _ Get out _ !” he yelled, and Peter turned and ran for his room, tears in his eyes.

When he came back down several minutes later, and feeling a little more composed, Wade was loading the passenger seat of his truck with a case of water, some Gatorade and a box of what looked like snacks. 

“I can get my own supplies, Wade, it's not a big deal--” Peter snapped his mouth shut when Wade growled in frustration.

“Look.” Wade wasn't even looking at him, still breathing through his mouth, trying to keep his distance. “Pete, Alphas are wired to do three things- protect omegas, provide for omegas, and breed omegas. So here.” he slammed the door shut. “I am providing for you. And by sending you away  _ I am protecting you, _ believe me. And I’m altogether kind of pissed off that I feel the need to to do this at all, so why don't you get that little butt of yours in the truck and away from here before I change my mind  _ and don't let you leave _ ? The Blue hotel on 8th is heat friendly, they will take care of you. Go there and just--just--- they can help, okay?” 

“Wade. I'm sorry about this.” Peter tried not to cry again, but with his heat so unexpectedly close,  he didn't stand a chance against all the hormones, all the emotions and his throat closed up. “So sorry. I really didn't mean to-- I don't know why it's early. I'm so sorry, Wade, I can't help it, I'm so sorry--” he was pushing near hysterical and Wade took three full steps toward him, unable to resist  _ distressed  _ omega, and just barely managed to make himself stop, everything in him wanting to gather Peter close and lock them together in a room for a week.

“It's fine. Pete, it's fine. Not your fault. Just go.” He forced himself even farther away and crossed his arms over his chest, but softened his voice so the Omega wouldn't think he was angry. 

“Wade, I'm so--” Peter tried to apologize again but Wade shook his head.

“ _ Go _ , Peter. Please just get out of here.” 

********************

It was easily the longest week of Wade’s life, knowing the pretty little Omega was holed up in his hotel  _ working through a heat _ without him. 

It irritated him to no end that he even  _ responded  _ to Peter at all, and it was worse that his Alpha had a vested interest in the boy as well. Years of training, years of  _ brutal  _ living had all but pushed most of the characteristics of his secondary gender right out the door-- all but his aggression anyway. But for whatever reason, Peter had re-awoken... _ everything _ . 

Wade found himself wanting to call at night to make sure Peter was in bed. Wanted to make him food, and buy him things. Wanted to wrap him in blankets and make sure he was always warm. The need to hold the kid was getting so strong Wade had taken to not stepping foot in the office at all, and at his meals standing up instead of sitting next to Peter just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. 

Sharing a heat with the boy was the next logical thing but it  _ fucking terrified  _ Wade, to take that step. In fact, it terrified the  _ crap  _ out of him that Peter had tried to submit so quickly when Wade's Alpha had come forward. Because that meant that Peter was only  _ pretending  _ to not be affected by Wade, and since Wade was already only  _ pretending  _ to not be affected by Peter… well, that put them in a bad spot. 

So instead of claiming the omega right there in the garage floor, he had told Peter to leave in a desperate attempt to save them both. 

And now all he could do was stare at the clock, drink, and wonder when his Omega would return. 

_ Not my Omega. Not my Omega. Not my fucking Omega. Bad idea. Worst idea I’ve ever had. _

*******************

“Hey.” Peter said quietly, and Wade looked up, shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun. Not that he didn't know it was Peter who had driven his truck up the driveway, but occasionally it was nice to pretend he wasn't aware of every single piece of fucking perfect hair on the kids  _ fucking  _ perfect head. 

“Welcome back.” He kicked a chair towards Peter and leaned back in his own. “You look like you need a drink.”

“Please.” Peter dropped onto the patio furniture with a long sigh. “Please get me a goddamn drink.”

“So… how was your week?” Wade asking in an annoying sing song. “What did you do?”

“I will break your jaw if you keep talking in that tone of voice.” Peter said tiredly, nearly ripping the cap off the bottle and chugging it quickly. “Hand me another one.”

“Easy. Eat something first. Alcohol coming off a heat will hit you hard.” Wade cautioned, wanting to kick himself for saying something  _ nurturing  _ like that, and Peter just rolled those pretty eyes. 

“I know, Wade. Been dealing with this for years. Just wanna sleep. Give me another so I will pass out faster. Haven't hardly slept all week.”

“Here some water instead.” Wade slapped a bottle in his hand and Peter groaned, but opened it and started chugging that as well.

“So, can we have an awkward conversation yet? Aw wow, thanks for your permission, you're a swell guy.” Wade cleared his throat. “Your heat came early because you’ve been around me a lot lately. Your body isn’t used to so much time with an Alpha anymore. And I'm like super Alpha-y so I think maybe it overwhelmed you.”

“Yeah, I figured that out too.” Peter rubbed his neck. “Sorry, again, about all that. It didn't even occur to me--”

“Oh I'm not done talking about awkward things.” Wade interrupted. “Now I don't know how long ago your Alpha passed away, but maybe you should think about spending some time in town with some Alphas who might be able to take the edge off it next time.”

“Wait. What did you say? When my  _ who _ passed?’ Peter frowned at him and Wade frowned right back. 

“Um, what was her name? Gwen? I don't know how long ago it was you lost her but--”

“Like three years.” Peter was still frowning at him. “But she wasn't my Alpha.”

“Just because you guys didn't officially bond doesn't mean that she wasn't  _ yours,  _ Petey, of course high school kids don't bond but--”

“Wade. Stop explaining biology to me and listen. Gwen wasn't my Alpha. She wasn't an  _ Alpha _ at all. Gwen was a beta. We both were.” Wade just blinked a few times at him and Peter took a deep breath. “I didn't present as an omega until--”  _ after I was bit by a radioactive spider and turned into a freak--  _ “my junior year. We just assumed I was a beta, and then...adjusted.” 

“So, what then? She helped you through your heats? Or did you find an alpha to help on the side?” Wade was trying not to feel like a creep, asking about details of a high schoolers sex life, but there really wasn't any way out of it. He was a fucking  _ creep. _

“She helped. With everything.” Peter said, staring off down the road at nothing. “Just another reason she was so perfect.”

“And since then--?” Wade told himself not to ask, but  _ dammit  _ he had to know. 

“I just deal with them by myself. I've never had an Alpha.” he shot Wade a sidelong glance. “Never been with one at all.” 

The glass bottle in Wade’s hand shattered into about a million pieces and he glanced down at his now shredded hand, completely uninterested. Because for all intents and purposes Peter was a  _ goddamn virgin  _ and that was enough to make his Alpha want to throw back it's head and howl. 

“Jesus, are you alright?” Peter leapt for a towel, and Wade wrapped his hand with it quickly, before Peter saw that the cuts were already healing. “What the hell was that all about?” 

“Cracked bottle. Already weak. Just squeezed it too hard. Damn manufacturers. Getting cheaper every year. Wow, Peter, that's um… really, never?  _ Never ever _ had an Alpha? Not once. Never had a knot or anything?” 

“Never needed one. Not with Gwen, and then after she was gone...It felt too much like cheating on her memory, you know? And now-- now I'm just used to doing this by myself.” Peter sent him a strange look, concerned over Wade's complete  _ lack  _ of concern for his hand. “Is that...weird? You seem like you are freaking out a little.” 

“Nope. Nopety nope. Why would that be a problem? Not a problem. Don't need an alpha, never had an alpha, it's fine. Never taken a knot, never shared a heat. Whatever you want Pete, Petey-pie, Peter Pumpkin--” Wade couldn't seem to stop talking, couldn't seem to get his mind off the little tiny detail that  _ Peter Parker was a fucking virgin.  _

“Stop Wade, you’re weirding me out.” Peter finished his water and leaned back in the chair. “Were you busy this week?”

“Not too bad. Got the shop cleaned though. Behind on the paperwork again.” Wade finally managed to get his brain back on track, managed to put most of a sentence together.

“Yeah well, that's not surprising at all.” Peter laughed softly. “I'll tackle it tomorrow. I need about thirty six hours of sleep before I'm even borderline useful again.” Wade just nodded, not trusting himself to not offer to let Peter  _ the virgin  _ nap on him. 

“Wade, look,.” Peter rolled the bottle between his hands. “I know we don't talk much, or try not to talk or whatever, but...but thank you. For recognizing what was going on when I was kind of oblivious. And for not making fun of me or whatever, because that whole episode was pretty freaking embarrassing.” 

“Oh, I'm  _ definitely  _ going to make fun of you, don't you worry.” Wade butted in. “Trust me. Literal notebooks full of jokes. Just waiting for the right moment. As soon as you are settled and forgetting about I'll bring it right the fuck back up.”

“Well if you’re gonna be a dick about it, then nevermind all that.” Peter tugged a hand through his hair. “But thank you for letting me...Well I mean, the other night with my nightmare? I didn't realize I needed-- whatever that was that you gave me. But it was-- I appreciate--you were really--yeah. Everything. Everything about that was… it was… fine. It was good. Thanks.” 

“That was easily the worst sentence I’ve ever heard.” Wade dropped the bloody towel, and reached for a bottle of water to rinse his hand. “I mean really just a  _ spectacularly  _ bad sentence. Didn't you go to college?”

“Fuck off, Wade.” the boy sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “Nevermind. I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm fucking exhausted and way too emotional still to deal with your bull shit.” His voice wavered at the end and Wade couldn't help the sympathy that rolled through him. 

“Damn it.” He sighed, knowing he was about to do something stupid. “Don't do that. Don't be sad. Come here.” Wade held out a hand coaxingly and Peter looked up. “Come on, you and I both know coming down off your heat sucks balls when you're alone, so just come here and let me help you.” Yep, there it was, the something stupid Wade couldn't help himself from doing, but Peter reached for his hand warily, and so Wade pushed away everything that told him this was a  _ bad idea _ and tugged the Omega closer.. 

“Get however comfortable you need to, okay? Whatever you need. Come on, Petey-pie, I'm not gonna bite and I'm not going to push you off my lap so stop looking at me all sketch like that. Come on.” he said, and Peter shifted until he was straddling Wade in the chair, long legs draped over his thighs, arms looped loosely over his shoulders, head tucked against his shoulder. 

“There you go.” Wade ran his hands over Peter's back until he could reach under his shirt, right above the waistline of his skinny jeans. “Just need to be held a little, yeah? A little skin to skin contact. Might not need an Alpha to get you through the week, but one to bring you down can't hurt, alright?” 

“Thank you.” Voice still unsteady, Peter leaned against him, his nose pressed against the scent gland at the base of Wade's neck, breathing deeply until all the tension bled from his body, leaving him a boneless heap on the big Alpha's chest. “Wade,  _ thank you _ . I need this so badly. I didn't even realize…. thank you.” He was so close his mouth brushed over Wade's rough skin when he spoke, and the Alpha swallowed back a pleased noise at the contact.

Wade tipped his chair until it was resting back against the wall of the house, which pushed Peter farther into him, and the Omega sighed happily, nuzzling closer.

“This is crazy.” Wade said after a few minutes, his calloused fingers moving in small patterns on Peter's back, all over that beautiful, perfect skin. “I was trained to not care what gender or sub gender anyone was, because it could interfere with my work, and it's been ages since I even noticed anyone at all to be honest, but for whatever reason you just… wake all that up in me again. The second you walked up my driveway, I didn't stand a chance. You smell so good, Peter, you have no idea. You smell like  _ home _ , and I don't even know what  _ ‘home’  _ is. You’re just ridiculous and funny and smart and I keep asking myself why the hell you are sticking around and letting me put my hands on you like this. My scarred, fucked up hands.”

Wade rubbed his thumb over the dimple low on Peter’s back, smiling when the Omega hummed quietly and pressed even tighter. “And you want me close, I know you do. I can see it when you don't think I'm looking, see it every time you smile at me. And I hate it. Like I actually, physically  _ fucking hate it _ , cuz damn I always told myself I wouldn't ever be out of control of anything in my life ever again, and you push me into being all-Alpha  _ just like that _ . And my Alpha, that's something that  _ controls  _ me. All those instincts, can't do nothing about it. Like right now I don't really want to be holding you, I want to be telling you to go sleep it off and make sure your ass is at work on time tomorrow, but instead I'm going to sit here and hold you until you're okay. My alpha  _ needs _ to hold you, and this is the first time in  _ years _ I haven't been able to ignore all this primal possessive shit.”

“But it's alright, right?” Wade’s voice softened. “I can be there for you like this. It doesn't have to mean anything or go any further. Because this is what you need right? Just an Alpha to keep you balanced. Not to share your heat, not to take care of you. We work together and every once in awhile you need a little more. So we’re fine, because trying to turn this into anything real would be a fucking bad idea, whether I want it or it. So we won't. And we’re fine, right? We’re good, right Peter?” 

He stopped talking when Peter didn't reply, and looked down to see the boy fast asleep, long limbs still wrapped tight around the Alphas body.

“Yeah, that's fine.” he closed his eyes and planted a gentle kiss on Peter's head. “It's alright that you fell asleep during what was basically a declaration of my love, or at least my admission of a very unhealthy obsession. Nobody really needed to hear all that shit. It's fine.” he sighed and leaned his head back. “It's fine. I'm just going to sit here and not fucking move until you are alright because that is all I want to do today. And it's probably the worst idea I've ever had, but it's alright, right? Because I don't want to let you go yet baby boy. I know I'll have to one day, but not yet, okay?”

Of course Peter didn't answer, and Wade was silently grateful for it, and held him just a little tighter, just a little longer. 

They could talk about all the reasons this was a terrible idea some other time. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Sweet cheeks?” Wade called wandering through the office and garage. “Sugar buns where are--oh wait _ there _ they are.” He tilted his head and just stared at that long, lean body bent over the hood of a car replacing a battery. “I  _ missed you _ boys, been hiding in an office chair for like weeks and--”

“Wade.” Peter straightened up and grinned. “Stop talking to my ass. What do you want?”

“You almost done?” Wade tilted his head the other way and made a point of trying to crane his neck around to see Peter’s butt again, smirking when the kid turned to face him fully.

“Yeah man, just about.” Peter gestured towards the car. “Two minutes max, if you'd just leave me alone and let me finish. What's up?” 

“It's time for a grocery run in town, unless you want baking soda and crackers for dinner. You wanna come?” 

“Uh--” Peter thought for a minute, trying figure out what else needed to be done before they could close the shop. He was pretty sure all the paperwork was done, and this car wasn't being picked up until late tomorrow. So it seemed like it would be alright if he went with Wade, so--

\--“I mean, I could use my hand, or my mouth or---” Wade was talking but shut up when Peter's eyes bugged out.

“ _ Jesus Christ _ Wade, I was thinking for just a second and you just start offering to--” That pretty mouth snapped shut, a blush spreading up Peter's neck. 

“Oh I wasn't offering.” Wade retorted. “But I  _ could  _ be. Want me to offer?” He leaned forward with a lascivious grin, then laughed when Peter backed up a few steps. “Yeah. You want me to offer don't you, Peter?” 

“No.  _ Wow _ . God, Wade.” Peter ran a hand through his hair and coughed awkwardly. “But uh, I  _ would _ like a ride into town. Need to mail a few things and I wouldn't hate a haircut. All my jeans are wearing out, so you know, maybe swing by the mall too.” 

“Yeah, the Peter-fro is getting a little out of control. But you don't need new jeans, I like the ones that are wearing out in the back, right over that little butt of yours.” Peter tossed a gross rag at him and Wade laughed. “Finish up and come on then. Oh hey, you got a little something--” Wade pointed to Peter's completely clean chin and the kid swiped the back of his hand over it, leaving a nice thick swatch of black on his face. “Yep, you got it. Perfect.” He shot finger guns at the boy and went back outside, whistling. 

Peter finished up and ran upstairs to change, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. “Son of a bitch--WADE!”

He could hear the asshole cackling from the driveway. 

Peter grabbed a rag and scrubbed at the grease, trying to be irritated but unable to stop smiling.

Wade was…. so great.

******************

Peter felt much better after a haircut and a quick trip into the mall to buy some more clothes. He hadn't had many clothes to begin with, just what he had packed in his bag, and most of those had been ruined by grease or torn while working. A few other items he'd thrown away after his heat instead of paying to get them dry cleaned, so he was definitely due for some new ones.  

Speaking of  _ heat _ , after making sure Wade had  _ definitely  _ made it inside the grocery store and wasn't going to come out any time soon, Peter slipped into the nondescript building across the street, looking for some more things to help with his next one.

He'd been woefully unprepared this last time, and the week in the hotel had been  _ brutal _ . Wade had been right though, the Blue hotel specialized in helping omegas through heat, with sound and scent proof rooms, extra large bathrooms and an entirely beta staff. 

Anytime he broke from a heat daze and dialed 9 on the phone someone had appeared with fresh water and small snacks, offered to change the sheets if he needed, then quietly disappeared. In one entirely mortifying moment, the attending beta had assured Peter that there was a discreet escort service connected to the hotel that provided Alphas if an Omega wanted one for their heat. And if that wasn't palatable, the beta would be happy to procure some items to help with the worst waves. 

Peter had nearly salivated at the thought of a  _ real  _ alpha with a  _ real  _ knot to help him, then wanted to vomit at the idea of a stranger sharing a heat him. Not when he had Wade at home. Not that Wade was  _ his alpha _ , but he didn't want any  _ other  _ alpha. 

Not at all. 

But Wade wasn't really an option, was he? Or at least not a dependable one. They had been getting closer, and Wade didn't run screaming away anymore at any hint of Omega hormones, but it was still a long shot from sharing a heat together. 

So instead of waiting and seeing if Wade would be alright with sharing a heat at some point, Peter had looked up this little shop online, spent a good five minutes trying to build up the courage to go, and then ran for the door, making a beeline for the back section where he knew most of the omega friendly devices would be.

He grabbed a few of his favorite items, tried not to look the cashier in the eye and headed back out the door in a rush, tucking the black bag into the bottom his backpack and heading into the grocery store to find Wade.

“Hey man, get everything you need? Some nice short shorts and see through tank tops?” Wade was in the breakfast aisle, in a big hoodie and long jeans, sunglasses firmly on his face.

Around the shop, he had stopped trying to hide his skin ages ago, but in public he didn't want to be stared at, which was perfectly understandable. So even with the eighty five degree weather, his hood shadowed most of his face, the sleeves covered most of his hands, and those sunglasses never went away. 

It made Peter sad, to see the Alpha self conscious, especially when Wade was  _ so gorgeous  _ to him. He hadn't told Wade that yet, of course, but maybe now that things were changing between them….

“Wow.” Wade whistled appreciatively when he got a closer look at him. “Hair looks way better. Makes you look like a guy at least. Until you turn around, then all bets are off. Booty like that and you should be stripping on the--” Peter clapped his hand over Wade's mouth, cutting off the stream of nonsense, telling himself not to shiver when the chapped lips moved against his palm as Wade kept talking.

“We are in  _ public _ , Wade.” He said firmly. “Cut it out.” 

Wade frowned at him. “So when we are in private, I can say all those things and you  _ love it _ but out in the real world I have to act like I haven't built an altar to your luscious little bouncing--”

“Wade!” Peter started laughing. “Damn! Down boy!  _ Down!! _ ”

Wade knew Peter was joking, he  _ absolutely knew  _ it, but he still leaned in close and growled softly in Peter's ear, just so he could see the boy blush. But Peter didn't move away, this time. 

In fact, Peter only tilted his head and sighed softly against Wade's rough cheek, making a shiver run through them both.

_ Omega. _

Wade was the first to finally step away after they stood _way too close_ for too long to call it casual, and Peter fell in step beside the nearly overflowing grocery cart, clearing his throat and trying to pretend like he hadn't been a few seconds from rubbing up against the Alpha and asking him to hold him. 

“So I ate all your cereal.” He said, trying to lighten the mood. He could sense the  _ interest, want, come here _ from Wade and knew that he needed to pull his own vibes back before the moment went too far and something happened in a very public place. 

“Bitch.” Wade muttered, rolling his shoulders, visibly relieved Peter had changed the subject, and snagged several boxes from the shelves. “What about bread?”

“Nah we're good. Oh toothpaste. I'm out.”

“Buy it yourself then.” Wade snapped, but he grabbed it and threw it in the cart anyway. “Did you get the letter to your Auntie mailed?”

“Yeah. She's gonna be mad at me for sending money again but it's fine. I'm not going to let her struggle to pay her mortgage when I am barely paying anything here.”

“You're a good kid, Peter.”

“I never would have made it without Aunt May.” The Omega replied and kept going down the aisle, scanning the shelves for anything else he needed.

Wade let the subject drop. He knew that Peter sent his aunt most of every paycheck, which was part of the reason he paid Peter so much, and he knew that Aunt May always called and scolded him for doing it. 

It was cute in a family-type domestic sort of way. 

Kind of like how they shopped for groceries together. Cute in a family-type domestic sort of way. Just like how they cooked dinner together. And how Wade washed the dishes while Peter dried. Or folded each other's laundry if the other one hadn't gotten around to it. 

Just domestic as  _ shit  _ and it didn't bother either of them..

In fact in the weeks since Peter's heat, since Wade had held him on the porch, the omega had even been cautiously responding to  _ everything  _ Wade sent his way. Teasing, and flirting, and letting those pretty eyes sparkle when he smiled. And even though Wade still snapped at Peter if the vibes got too strong, and he couldn't quite handle it, he had at least stopped denying that he was  _ interested _ , and was just letting things unfold how they would.

Peter hadn't come to him with any more nightmares, so Wade hadn't had any more uncharacteristic embarrassing displays of overly  _ Alpha  _ behavior, and for the most part it was nice and easy and  _ fun  _ between them. Probably how normal relationships between normal people were meant to be, but neither of them had any experience with  _ normal _ so it was something of an enigma to them both. 

Wade knew it probably wasn't going to end well, whatever they were doing, whatever they were playing at and working towards. But every once in a while, he would catch Peter looking at him like Wade was his entire world, like all the Omega wanted to do was be with him, to be  _ his _ .

In those moments Wade was too selfish to stop, even if getting involved with the omega was the worst idea he'd ever had. 

“Wade.” Cutting into his musing, Peter's voice had dropped into something so soft Wade wanted to fall to his knees and offer the omega whatever the hell he wanted, if only he would keep talking like that. But when he looked up, ready with a teasing remark, Peter's eyes were anything but sweet, and the Alpha tensed up, instantly alert for danger or whatever the hell was stressing the kid out.

“What's wrong?” He asked just as quietly, and Peter smiled but shifted his eyes purposefully to the right, so Wade glanced over.

_ Son of a bitch.  _ Wade cursed silently but didn't let his expression change. The man at the next cash register over was definitely staring at him. And not in the  _ yikes-your-face-is-freaky _ kind of way. 

In the  _ shouldn't-you-be-dead _ kind of way. 

“It's fine, Pete.” He lied. “Guys just never seen a face like mine, can you blame him for staring? Just because you’re used to this ugly mug doesn't mean everyone else.”

“You're lying.” Peter stated, but he kept his voice soft and didn't push the issue, so Wade just grinned. 

“You can't tell that. My poker face game is on  _ point _ . Let's just get home and put all this away. Then you can be a good omega and cook for me and rub my feet. That's why I keep you around, anyway.

Peter rolled his eyes at the answer but dropped the subject.

Wade didn't say anything else until they were leaving town, and even then it wasn't so much as he  _ said  _ something, as  _ did  _ something, and that was to very calmly, very quietly reach under his seat and pull a .45 out to rest on his lap.

“Wade?” Peter asked, and he didn't sound nervous or worried, just a little concerned, and while Wade  _ loved _ that Peter trusted him enough not to question him, he still just shook his head and kept his mouth shut.

He didn't want to tell Peter that he'd recognized the man in the store. Didn't want to tell Peter that he'd also recognized the two men in the black sedan parked a few spaces down from his truck. Sure as hell didn't want to tell the boy that the men were there to kill him. Or to  _ try _ to kill him anyway. Honestly they were welcome to come and fucking try, as long as his  _ sweet lovely omega  _ was tucked away somewhere from the resulting gore and blood. 

He never wanted Peter to see that side of him, and he sure as  _ shit _ wasn't about to tell him what was going through his mind, so he just drove home, and Peter sat in silence next to him. 

It was maybe a  _ little  _ comforting to the omega that Wade didn't seem upset or even  _ worried _ about the man that had been so obviously watching them. 

But it was  _ more than a little _ upsetting that Wade was smiling as he ran his hand up and over the gun.

Peter looked away, uncomfortable with the sudden reminder that he knew next to nothing about the Alpha sitting next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a silent drive from town, and Peter was more than a little relieved when they finally made it back to the house. He had never liked guns, and watching Wade run his hands over the handgun with a smirk on his face had made Peter nervous as  _ hell _ . 

He didn't say anything though, and tried not to let how he was feeling bleed into his scent, because the last thing they needed was nervous Alpha Wade picking up on uneasy Omega pheromones. 

Pulling into the driveway of the shop, Wade threw the truck into park took a deep breath. “You're going to get out here on my side.” He instructed calmly, without leaving his seat yet or opening the door yet. “ If you need something from your room tell me right now and we will go get it together. Then we are going to go to my house, unload the groceries and settle in. Once we are in my house for the night, you aren't going to leave again. No matter what.”

“You're not asking, are you?” Peter bit that beautiful bottom lip of his, and Wade wanted to reach out and touch him,  _ comfort  _ him, but he just clenched his fist and shook his head  instead.

“No. I'm not asking. I'm telling you not to argue with me and  _ just do it  _ or I'm gonna go pretty Alpha on you and  _ force _ you and I feel like that would put a cramp in this adorable little rom-com of flirting we have going on. But whether you walk that perky ass across the parking lot willingly or I have to throw you over my shoulder you  **will** be spending the night in my house, so how do you want to do this?” Wade glanced at him only briefly, keeping his eyes trained on the road leading to town. 

“No need for that.” Peter kept his voice low and soothing, tried only to project  _ calm,trust _ towards the man. “No need to be like that, I'm gonna do exactly what you say, Wade. The only thing is, I need to get to my room for just a few minutes, I will be very quick, just need to drop my bags off and grab some overnight things.” He didn't want to stress the man out, didn't want to agitate the Alpha any more, so he just swallowed his pride and any smart ass remark he might have made otherwise and  _ submitted _ . 

He  _ did  _ trust Wade to take care of whatever the hell was going on. And he had to admit to being a  _ little _ pleased that the second Wade sensed danger he was wanting to lock Peter up in the house with him where it was safe. Peter knew it was mostly like the Alphas possessive instincts kicking in- Peter lived on  _ his  _ property, therefore Peter was  _ his  _ to protect- but he was pleased anyway.

Besides, it's not like he could tell Wade  _ not  _ to worry about him. Really, between his spidey sense, speed and strength, Peter was better equipped to handle any danger that came their way than Wade was, but he wasn't  _ about  _ to tell him that. Not right now, anyway. Not tonight. 

Really it was better to just go along with what the Alpha needed at the moment, which was for the omega to just quiet down and obey and let the Alpha do what he needed to protect them.

And for the first time in his entire life, Peter was willing to do exactly that. 

“That's not a problem. We can go to your place for a minute.” Wade was saying. “Step out on this side in front of me. Get what you need and make it fast. I'm going to be right behind you, alright?”

He shifted just enough that Peter could climb over him and slide out the door, and Wade followed him closely as they went across the parking lot and up the stairs to Peter's apartment. Not wanting to invade the Omega’s privacy, Wade waited by the front door while Peter hastened to hide that black bag from the adult store, and grab some clothes.

With a quick glance to make sure Wade wasn't watching, Peter also pulled out the little lockbox he kept in a drawer and grabbed his web shooters and a couple cartridges.

If something happened tonight, he was  _ not  _ just going to sit back and be helpless.

As soon as he reappeared, Wade all but pushed him down the stairs, helped him grab the bags of groceries and followed him right into the house.

Peter had never seen Wade so serious. That perfect strong jaw was clenched, muscles tensed across his back as he locked the house down. A security door was closed behind them, the front door bolted and secured. A back door Peter hadn't noticed before was locked, and when he tapped the windows curiously, it was suddenly obvious the double paned glass was bullet proof. 

The house went from a cozy little place to a bunker within five minutes, and still Wade paced. 

“Is there something I can do to help?” Peter asked quietly, setting his bag on the kitchen table.

“No.” Wade said shortly, and disappeared up the stairs to his room. “Peter!” He called and Peter jerked into motion, jogging up the stairs to meet him. “Always in my sight. Right here, baby boy. I need you right here, alright?” 

“Sure thing, Wade.” Peter wasn't willing to argue, so he stood by the bedroom door watching as Wade pushed his bed against the wall, and lifted the floorboards, pulling out a large black duffel bag that clinked and rattled when he set it down.

“What's in the--”

“ _ Don't _ ."

Peter shut his mouth, and waited until Wade had searched through and seemed satisfied with whatever was in the bag. “Alright. Come on.” Wade headed back downstairs, rechecked all the locks and dropped that big bag down in the spare bedroom. “You want to watch TV? Let's just hang out, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure, that's fine.” Peter agreed instantly, because once again, Wade wasn't really asking. Peter didn't have a choice in the matter as far as the Alpha was concerned and Peter was.. He was fine with that. 

“I'm going to step outside and secure everything else.” Wade met Peter’s eyes steadily. “You're going to lock this door behind me, and unlock it when I come back and knock, and not a second sooner, or for any other reason at all, do you understand?” 

“Of course Wade, that’s not a problem. Only for you, only once you knock” Peter was working hard to keep his voice level, to keep any anxiety from projecting to the Alpha when really all he wanted to do was push Wade into a wall and demand answers. Like what was with the man that had stared at Wade? Why did the two thugs in the black car follow them for a few blocks? Why was Wade entirely too comfortable handling those weapons, and what exactly had triggered his protective Alpha side? 

And a teeny  _ tiny  _ part of Peter wanted to ask if the protectiveness was because Wade was concerned about Peter the employee or Peter the omega. Because lately Wade had been acting  _ interested _ and Peter was loving it, but he wanted to  _ know _ , and he  _ really  _ wanted to know if Wade was planning on them sharing a bed. 

It wasn't like it was unheard for over protective Alphas to demand an unbonded Omega sleep next to them just for the safety issue, so it wouldn't be  _ completely  _ uncalled for in this situation. 

But Peter was absolutely  _ not  _ going to ask that, absolutely not, so he simply waited and followed any directions Wade gave him, and decided he’d let the Alpha bring up the sleeping situation. 

It didn't take long for Wade to lock up outside, and once that was done, he was back inside, rechecking every bolt and lock, and pacing back and forth. 

“Sit down, Pete. TV. Just chill. Hungry?” The Alpha was stressed to the point of barely talking, just short phrases snapped into the room as he paced. 

“I could eat, I can cook if you'd like. And a little TV sounds good, I don't watch much in my apartment.” Peter wasn't really hungry, but he knew that once again, Wade wasn't really asking, and was probably going to feed him anyway, so Peter let Wade bring him food, let him pick a channel to watch, and they sat through two solid hours of a comedy show before Wade started to relax even the tiniest bit. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Peter asked and wanted to kick himself when Wade tensed right back up. 

“No.” He nearly snarled the word, and of course Peter had been expecting that reaction, but was still a little shocked when a ribbon of  _ rejection _ wound through him. Of course it was just his omega taking a firm  _ no _ as a bad sign from an Alpha, but he was still surprised by how much it hurt. But he swallowed hard and forced the feeling away and stayed quiet, trying to watch Wade out of the corner of his eye. 

The Alpha was rubbing his big hands down his thighs in agitation, muttering mostly to himself, sometimes at the TV, getting up to pace every once in awhile. Then he’d turn and stare at Peter for a few seconds as if to make sure the omega hadn't moved before coming back to the couch to sit down and start the cycle all over again. 

It was another hour of this before Peter decided that he couldn't take the sheer amount of  _ anxious, upset, aggressive, danger  _ rolling off Wade's shoulders, so he decided to do something about it.

Going purely off instinct, because comforting an anxious Alpha had never been a skill he had ever used or even  _ needed _ , Peter waited for Wade to stand back up to pace before standing up as well and moving towards him.

“Wade.” He approached him slowly, cautiously, and Wade actually  _ backed up a step  _ to keep some distance between them and Peter was struck by such an intense sign of vulnerability. Here Wade was, practically snarling,  _ daring  _ anyone to try to approach the house, but too close to an Omega and he started retreating. 

And suddenly Peter realized that  _ Wade _ was just as nervous about whatever was happening between them as Peter was and that was both….comforting and terrifying all at the same time. 

But Peter couldn't help needing to be close, needing to  _ do something  _ to help the Alpha.  _ His  _ Alpha. So he cleared his throat softly and reached a hand out, palm up, asking for Wade's attention.

“Al-alpha.” The word felt foreign coming from his mouth, felt  _ submissive _ and out of character for him _ ,  _ but the effect on Wade was immediate. Peter could see his broad shoulders drop just a little, could see his eyes settle just a bit, the red receding, and took it as a good sign, as permission to  move closer. “I think I'd like to go to sleep now. I'm pretty tired.” He focused on feeling  _ safe, warm, calm,  _ so the Alpha wouldn't stress any more. 

“My bed.” Wade grunted. “Safest.” and Peter nodded quickly. 

“Of course. Right, that's perfect. Cause I'll be  _ safe _ in your bed. You're doing a great job, you know.” He inched closer and when they were almost touching, tilted his head to bare his neck. “Doing wonderful protecting our home.” Wade's breathing picked up at the submissive gesture and the Omega stilled, waiting for the Alpha to make a move,  _ hoping  _ Wade didn't… react badly. Peter wasn't even exactly sure  _ what  _ Wade  _ reacting badly _ would entail, but he was sure he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. 

But then-- “Pete.” Wade sounded completely unsure of himself, like he was afraid he was reading the situation wrong, so Peter took it a step further, saying a silent prayer that he wasn't going to set the Alpha off, and closed the distance between them, resting his forehead on Wade's shoulder. 

“Thank you Alpha, for protecting me. Such a strong Alpha.” Peter let his voice soften until he was practically crooning in Wade's ear. “Good Alpha, can't wait to sleep in your bed tonight. Gonna be safe and sound, all night. Nothing can get me here, not with you watching over me.” He ran his fingers up Wade's chest, to trace over his jaw and lips, lightly over the scars, gently over the smooth skin in between. “Such a good Alpha. So safe with you. Here at home.”

“ _ Omega.” _ Wade's voice was so low it was practically subsonic, rumbling through his chest, and Peter shivered and whimpered, altogether unprepared for how much this whole submission act was actually affecting him. 

_ This is so good. Alpha my alpha, want you.  _ Peter wasn't  _ trying  _ to project anything, but he knew his feelings had carried right over to Wade when the Alpha’s hands came around his waist to hold him.

“Let me carry you.” Wade said quietly. “Take care of you. Put my omega to bed.”

Peter didn't resist, didn't  _ want  _ to resist, really could barely put a thought together because Wade had called him  _ his omega _ and he wasn't sure if he'd ever been so happy in his entire life. 

So when the Alpha picked him up, Peter just cuddled close, winding his arms around his shoulders and burying his face in his neck, sighing quietly.

Wade made a soft sound in response that was damn near a purr and held him tight all the way up the stairs to lay him carefully out on his bed. 

Peter rumpled the covers on the big bed, giving into his instinct to nest, pushing and fluffing until he could crawl into a cocoon made of blankets. His bed at his apartment always looked like this, but Alphas didn't do that sort of thing, so Wade just watched with a half smile on his face, murmuring soft nonsense as Peter settled into bed. “Good omega. Safe right here. Gonna take care of you. You're alright, I'm right here.  _ Mine _ . Sweet thing, sweet omega.” 

Peter kept answering just as quietly, reassuring the Alpha over and over that he was alright, that he knew Wade was going to keep him safe, that he was going to stay here all night, and he couldn’t keep a smile off his face as Wade fussed over making sure he was tucked into the blankets, pushing his hair off his forehead, growling a little when Peter tried to burrow under the covers and Wade lost sight of him for a second.

Finally, after  he was satisfied that Peter was safe and sound, Wade turned to leave, determined to sit up all night and wait for whatever might be coming. 

“Thank you.” Peter called quietly, and the Alpha turned back around instantly. Two big steps brought him right to the side of the bed and he cupped Peter's jaw, bringing their mouths together for a long moment.

Peter was left with a giant grin on his face and a blush staining his cheeks as Wade thumped back down the stairs. 

*********************

He slept late, well past his usual wake up time, wrapped warm and secure in all the blankets on Wade's bed. He might have slept even longer, but at 9:30 his phone chimed.

**< From: Wade>**

_ \--I know we probably need to talk about last night, so come down any time you are ready. _


	7. Chapter 7

Wade was already cooking, flipping pancakes on the oversized griddle, steeling himself for what would be the most awkward conversation of the century when Peter called him on all his macho Alpha bullshit from last night.

The kid had played along beautifully when Wade had been nearly out of control, saying all the right things to keep Wade calm, acting submissive to appease him, even letting himself be carried upstairs. Wade had watched the omega make a nest of his bed, and if he hadn't been wound so tight and paranoid at the moment he might have given into the urge to climb right in as well. When Peter had said all those things-- _ good alpha, strong alpha, safe in our home _ \-- It had been exactly what he needed to hear to keep himself on just this edge of  _ sane _ , and he knew that's why Peter had said them. 

He knew it had been the Omega’s way of coping with an Alpha on the edge of feral--but Wade had loved every second of it at a deep,  _ primal  _ level, and that was exactly the problem. 

Sure, he had held Peter when he'd been upset, twice now, and both times Wade had whispered sweet things to him and touched him gently and hadn't made Peter feel bad for it. But that's what alphas  _ did _ . They took care of omegas, whether they were bonded, romantically linked or just a stranger.  _ Alphas took care of omegas.  _

But an Omega comforting an Alpha was  _ more,  _ it was  _ bigger _ it was… borderline dangerous. Because Alphas took comfort physically. More than a quick touch, more than just an embrace. And what started innocently enough between and Alpha and Omega usually escalated quickly and absolutely become non consensual as an Omega really had no way of stopping a fully feral Alpha who decided they wanted more than comfort.

It was a shitty deal, but it was biology, and there wasn't a whole lot anyone could do about it besides encourage Omegas to keep themselves out of situations like that, and drill into Alphas that  _ it wasn't okay _ to lose control, biology or not. 

But Peter knew all the risks had done it anyway. Had reached out to Wade, reached out  _ for  _ him, had wanted to be held, had  _ voluntarily touched  _ him, and the Alpha gritted his teeth remembering exactly how much control it had taken to leave the boy lying upstairs alone. 

_ Especially after kissing him _ . 

Wade was still kicking himself for that. But Peter had been gorgeous lying there… the omega was perfect and sweet and…. _ fuckety fuck what was I thinking? _

He was dreading the talk they were going to have. Or worse, the talk they  _ wouldn't  _ have. He was preparing himself to have to carry on a completely normal day with Peter, working together, acting like nothing was wrong, because really that's what the two of them did best---completely ignore their past and it's problems and whatever their growing feelings for each other were and just move right along. 

Besides, he knew if he told Peter that everything had been a result of too much Alpha coming forward, that it hadn't meant anything, the boy would nod and smile and just never bring it up again. 

That was probably the right thing to do.

But  _ fuck  _ Wade hated that idea. 

*****************

_ So much awareness _ rolled down  Wade's spine when Peter entered the kitchen. The omega smelled like  _ sleep _ , and  _ home  _ and  _ him _ and a moan was building in the Alpha’s throat before he even realized it. 

“Morning.” He said through gritted teeth, coughing to cover his moan, because Peter was still in his pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt looking about as adorably sleepy as possible and  _ he smelled like Wade  _ after sleeping in his bed all night and that was just….  _ Fuck.  _

“Hey.” Even Peter’s smile was sweet and soft this soon after waking up and Wade jerked back to the stove to keep cooking, to try and hide his suddenly  _ visible  _ interest. “Are you making pancakes?”

“Yeah, grab a plate. You sleep alright?” Wade missed the answer when he poured fresh batter on the griddle and it sizzled loudly. “Pete, did you sleep alright?” 

“Slept so good.” Peter was suddenly close,  _ too _ close, leaning over his shoulder to reach the plates above him, and Wade told himself not to reach out and touch, and to  _ absolutely not  _ turn around so he could feel every inch of Pete’s body against his own 

“I love being in your bed. So safe and warm.” Peter was  _ right there _ , still so close after putting the plates down on the counter and Wade closed his eyes to force himself to stay still. “Can I sleep there again tonight, please? Almost can't wait for bedtime.”

_ Holy fucking-- what the shit is this kid doing-- how is his voice so good-- fucking omega-- need you omega need you now. _

Wade gave in to his Alpha with a groan, spinning around and pushing Peter up against the other counters.

“ **What are you doing?** ” He bit out, even as he ground their hips together, his arousal thick and heavy, pressing into Peter's stomach. The omega never even flinched, just rested his head back against the cupboards, baring that long slim neck, pushing back against the Alpha just as hard.

“Just telling you how good I slept.” Peter’s voice was husky, soft, and Wade couldn't stop himself from running his fingers down the kid's neck, tapping over the pulse point. “You asked, didn't you? I just wanted you to know how good it was. So good, Alpha. So good sleeping in your bed.” 

Peter’s eyes were a little dazed, his breath coming a little fast and Wade was leaning in before he could stop himself, leaning in to taste him again. “ _ Alpha.”  _ Peter whispered, and lifted his head, offering his mouth. 

_ This isn't right. _ The thought tore through Wade's mind and he flinched like someone had screamed at him.

“You could have just said ‘fine’.” Wade tore his hand away from all that soft skin, was almost snarling, almost angry at how easily Peter could bring his Alpha to the surface. “Acting like this… like you're  _ my omega,  _ it was fine last night because you needed me to calm down. But I'm calm this morning so  **drop it** before this goes too far and you start regretting it.”

He backed off, going back to cooking, counting backwards from ten to bring himself down, leaving Peter pale and wide eyed, alone against the counter.

“You don't like me-- it was all just-- last night was only---  _ fuck _ .” Peter swore, and the sheer amount of  _ heartbreak rejection lonely _ pouring from him made Wade want to scream. “Oh  _ fuck--  _ no no no. Um you know what? That's fine. Sorry. I'm going to go get dressed. Sorry, Wade, I thought maybe-- _ fuck _ I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.” 

Torn between wanting to cry at the rejection and wanting to scream at the Alpha for giving off  _ so many conflicting signals _ , Peter nearly tripped over his feet trying to flee the room. “So sorry, Wade. Damn it. I'm sorry.” 

Wade cursed under his breath and turned away from the stove again, snatching at Peter's hand and dragging the slim omega into his arms, backpedaling across the kitchen until he could rest against the wall and hold Peter right up against him.

“No, Pete. I'm sorry.” He said and what he meant was  _ I'm sorry for being so fucking crazy I can't actually think you'd want to be with me so all I do is push you away when I should be on my knees begging for you to be mine.  _ But all he could say was, “I'm sorry.” 

“Let me go.” Peter said quietly, resignedly, his head turned away so he didn't have to look Wade in the eye. “It's fine, Wade. I'm just a little late for my suppressant dose, that's why everything's… off this morning. I just need to grab it from my bag and everything will calm down. I’m still reacting from all the stress of last night, it's fine.” He waited a beat and when Wade didn't answer, tried wriggling backwards.

“Is it just the suppressants? Is that what this is?” Wade asked in a low tone, and Peter swallowed nervously, because he couldn't tell anymore if Wade was angry or  _ anything _ and it was kind of freaking him out.

“They...will take the edge of of everything you are getting from me. Mute it all. It's just been an emotional twenty four hours so I'm a little off. I know you can't help reacting to what I'm putting out there, and  _ I'm _ reacting to _ your  _ reactions and it's a mess. Just let me take my pills and everything will be fine in an hour or so.”

“That's not what I asked.” 

Peter didn't know what to say, didn't know which answer the Alpha was looking for, or which one would set him off. But Peter also knew that with his spidey-strength he could--and had many times before--handle a pissed off Alpha, so he took a deep breath, took a chance and shook his head. 

“No, Wade. It's not just the suppressants.”  _ Want you, Alpha. Need you. My alpha.  _ Peter let all the pheromones pouring off of him do the rest, knowing Wade's Alpha understood those more than any words, knowing there wouldn't be any going back from this. No more teasing at something more, no more pretending he  _ didn't notice _ , no going back at all.

So he told the truth and just waited. 

Wade was silent for a long time, keeping Peter pinned against his hard frame, before he let out a body racking sigh and  _ finally finally  _  dropped his head to nuzzle into Peter's neck. 

“So, did you sleep alright?” He asked again, and his voice was full like his throat was closing up, and Peter closed his eyes in relief and  _ yes, joy, acceptance _ , laying his head back so the Alpha had more room to touch him.

“Slept so good.” He repeated, running his hands up Wade's chest, up his neck and over his head, scratching over his scalp, encouraging the Alpha to keep scenting him. “Love being in your bed. Didn't have nightmares, first time in months. Was so safe all night. So safe, Alpha, loved waking up to your scent this morning. So good.” 

Wade's arms tightened around him then, mouthing and licking up and down Peter's throat, nibbling over the pulse point, making Peter tremble and shiver, standing up on his toes to get as close as he could to the Alpha.  

_ Stay stay stay.  _ Was all Peter could feel from Wade, so he did, turning them slowly until his back rested against the wall and Wade could get as close as he wanted, running his hands up and down Peter's body, rubbing his nose across as much skin as he could reach. Peter didn't say anything else, just gave little encouraging sighs and kept touching Wade in return. 

“Peter.” Wade finally whispered after several long minutes. “This will change things between us. There's things you don't know about me and it's… not good things. If we do this… so many things are gonna change.”

“This won't change things in a bad way.” Peter insisted and Wade pulled back enough to look at him. “Not in a bad way.” Peter took a chance and touched their lips together briefly, and when Wade didn't twist away, he did it again, longer this time, reveling in the feel of rough skin against his own, a warm mouth kissing him back. 

“Just you know… things like instead of leering at my ass from across the garage like a peeping tom, you could do it from up close. I  _ might _ even let you touch.” Peter grinned when Wade  _ hmmmd  _ in interest. “And I can handle it, Wade. Whatever I don't know about you? I can handle it.” he tightened his arms around the Alpha’s neck. 

“When you’re ready to tell me, I'll listen, and we can work through whatever it is, alright? Alpha--” a long sigh. “I'm not going anywhere. I can handle it...as long it's nothing sexually weird or awkwardly kinky, I mean. I'm much to innocent for that sort of thing.” 

Peter was teasing, but a low groan rolled through him all the same when Wade shifted against him and  _ want need lust take touch taste my omega  _ poured off the Alpha in waves. 

“One day at a time, though, huh?” He managed, panting through the shock wave of Wade's emotions. “Damn it, Wade. Um, pancakes first? Then work? Come on, pull it back for me.” 

It took a minute, but Wade let him go, squeezing his waist gently and murmuring a soft thank you at Peter for bringing the mood back to something manageable.

“How many pancakes can you eat?” Wade asked, changing the subject and piling the food on a plate.

“As many as you can.” Peter answered easily and Wade barked a laugh.

“That's not true at all, baby boy, but you're welcome to try.” He dropped a large stack in front of Peter and frowned fiercely at him. “Don't insult me by wasting these, alright? Open that pretty mouth and eat quickly because you're already late for work.”

“Your fault.” Peter said around a mouthful of food. “I wouldn't have been late if you didn't get all dramatic on me.” 

Wade just rolled his eyes. “Never the boss's fault. Take responsibility for your own actions, Petey-pie.” 

He started eating quickly, but kept glancing up at the brunette across the table, wondering how the hell he’d gotten so lucky, and how long it take Peter to pack up and leave once Wade sat him down and told him everything. 

********************

“I was a mercenary.” 

Wade started talking out of the blue, sitting across from Peter in the office. A gun sat in plain view to his right, and he was helping Peter fill out forms while they ate lunch. Peter looked up when he spoke, but didn't say anything, knowing Wade needed to get whatever this was off his chest. 

“I got into it young, and apparently had a knack for it. Pretty high demand.” he tossed a file at Peter and reached for another. “I'm sure a sweet wholesome boy like you is completely against killing for money, but you know, it worked for me. For a while. The money's great, baby boy. You just can't argue with mercenary money.”

He shrugged. “Anyway, I got sick. Cancer. Just… everywhere. It was a  _ bitch. _ Doc only gave me a few months.” 

Peter sucked in a deep breath and shook his head in sympathy. “Wade--”

“So I went looking for a cure, and thought I found one, but it ended up being a sketchy experimental facility trying to pinpoint and force mutant genes in regular people to activate.” Wade continued in an even tone, like he didn't still get flashbacks and nightmares about his time in the labs.

“I’ve heard the theory that everyone has a mutation, most are just dormant.” Peter offered then, thinking of what  _ must have been  _ his own little mutation, that had somehow allowed him to survive a spider bite, as well as take on several characteristics of the arachnids, when it would have killed anybody else and  _ absolutely  _ should have killed him. 

“That's exactly right.” Wade sounded pleased that Peter knew what he was talking about. “So I thought they had a drug to help with my cancer. But really they just strapped me down and tortured me trying to force a mutation out of me. Long story short, nothing worked, I was starting to think I just didn't have one at all. So finally, as a last resort, and probably because I was just a complete asshole and they were tired of hearing me talk, they decided to put me in an oxygen tank, and sucked all the oxygen out of it to see what happened.”

“Jesus, Wade.” Peter dropped his pen and put a hand over his mouth. “What--why would they--” Wade just shook his head so Peter closed his mouth and let him keep talking. 

“ _ Apparently _ almost killing me is what it took to force a mutation to the surface, and that's literally what happened.” Wade pointed to his face. “My mutation, my healing factor, whatever you want to call it, kicked in like a  _ bitch _ and pushed the cancer right out of my bones. Tried to expel it right out of my entire body. Nearly split me open. But not quite, apparently. So now my body looks like  _ this.”  _ He pointed to his face again. “And even though the cancer isn’t killing me anymore, my healing factor can't quite get rid of it, or something like that. So I'm stuck looking like this, and feeling like Superman. It's quite the combination.” 

“So..what, you’re invincible? Is that what your healing factor does? Make you basically immortal?” Peter asked, his head tilted curiously.  _ He  _ had an impressive healing factor too, but he'd never even seen Wade  _ bruise _ , where as he bruised and was sore for at least a day if he was too hard on himself.

“I don't know about invincible, but I am really really hard to kill.” he chuckled bitterly. “And people have  _ tried _ . After the guys at the experimental facility tried to take me out, I had to kill them. So they sent more people and I--” he grinned slyly. “Un-alived them as well. Funny how not being afraid to get hurt and die took me from an excellent mercenary to an unbeatable one.” He was grinning but his voice was cold and Peter couldn't help his hand from shaking as he took a drink from his water.

“So, what, you fix engines from nine to five and then kill people freelance on the weekends?”

“Not for a long time now.” Wade said quietly. “After I killed...well  _ everyone _ , I started taking paid jobs again. Big ones. Took me all over the world. I was the best. Then I got an assignment to kill a general's daughter. His little girl. Just to make a point. The cartel or whoever wanted to warn him not to fuck up more, but they couldn't just kill him, so they sent me after his daughter. But she was just a baby, Pete. Like nine years old. I got into her room all ready to do this, and she looked up, saw me in my suit, and asked if I was the tooth fairy.” He tossed another file across the desk with a heavy sigh. “She had lost a tooth and wanted to know if I was there to give her a dollar. She thought I was the fucking  _ tooth fairy _ , Pete.” 

“So. So what did you do?” Peter asked, without looking up, so Wade reached across the desk and held his jaw until Peter met his eyes.

“I gave her a dollar, and took her tooth and climbed back out the window.” Those dark eyes shimmered with emotion, and Wade nodded, releasing him. “I just walked off the job. Called the client and told him to fuck off, I wasn't about to off a kid.” 

“Then what?” Peter nearly choked on the words, torn between wanting to run out the door and seriously hurt the men who had hurt Wade, and wanting to jump over the desk and into Wade's lap to wipe that awful look off his face.

“He sent a dozen men to put me down. It didn't work, so he sent more. I just killed… so many people, Peter.  _ So many people _ that maybe didn't deserve to die, but they were coming after me so I killed them anyway. And then I left. Took off and tried to forget all this shit.”

“How long ago?”

“Eight or nine years now. Been here for just over four years. Before then I just kind of roamed around, but I like it here, so here I am. It's peaceful here. Back when I killed, I felt crazy. Like there was always this voice telling me to do crazy shit. Like my Alpha was always pushing for blood, but I didn't really want to do it. Sometimes it seemed like there was more than one voice, like there was me, and my Alpha and like two other people all talking in my head all the time. And killing people just made it worse. I'd get a contract, and they'd all start screaming for blood, then after they'd be screaming terrible things at me for being a bad enough person to kill, and it was just…” Wade's voice trailed off and he shook his head. 

“And now?” Peter tapped his fingers at his temple. “What about now?” 

“Now, it's been so long since I killed, I guess they got tired of me being boring and left.” Wade laughed a little. “I don't know, Peter, but since I left the life it's been easier to ignore all that crap. I'm still paranoid, and would still be violent if pushed, but I don't need it like I used to. Not anymore.” 

“And yesterday? That man at the store? The ones in the car?”

“Yesterday. Baby, those men are here to kill me. Or at least try. I don't know who sent them or how they found me, but that's why they are here. They didn't come last night but they are going to come  _ soon _ . If it was just me, I would put a big sign outside and tell those fuckers to come get me but…”

“But what?” 

“But you slept really good last night.” Wade said after a moment of silence. “And I don't want to lose that. But if they bring a fight to me, I am going to shred them and feed them to the  _ fucking birds _ . Because I want you to sleep like that every night.” He was avoiding Peter's eyes now. “You get what I'm saying, baby boy?” 

“Yeah, Wade. I get it.” Peter's voice was soft, and he reached across the desk to hold Wade's hand. “I get it.”

“Surprisingly you don't seem to be judging me.” Wade raised a non existent eyebrow, and those full lips of Peter's twitched into a smile.  

“ _ Surprisingly _ , I am not someone who judges people for reacting badly when life fucks them over.” Peter replied. “I certainly haven't acted right when stuff goes bad in my life. I can't say I love the whole mercenary thing, but you’re not a mercenary anymore, you're a mechanic, so I can't really--I mean, it's over right? You don't take money for killing anymore. So I don't have a problem.” 

Peter wasn't lying.  _ Of course _ the idea of an assassin/mercenary made his stomach twist, and if he was still Spider Man, he would have tried to put Wade out of commission, but he  _ wasn't _ Spiderman. And he  _ wanted _ Wade. So he pushed down anything uncomfortable and just smiled at the Alpha. “And you know, if those men are gonna… well. Hopefully it doesn't come to that. But if it  _ does _ , I trust you will do what you are apparently so good at and protect us.” 

Wade folded his arms. “So that's all you have to say? I'm a mechanic now, so everythings fine? Might have people coming to kill me, but obviously I can handle it? Are you really this cool of a kid?”

“I must really be that cool.” Peter sent him that shy crooked grin and Wade pulled on his hand until the boy stood up and came around the desk to sit in his lap. 

Wade closed his eyes breathed in Peter’s sweet scent and knew he was gonna do whatever it took to keep him safe.    
He was _ never  _ gonna give this omega up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW-- Canon typical violence, Deadpool hears voices. 
> 
> Violence, guys. And Deadpool is a little freaky to see in this chapter.

They came right after closing, several days later.

Wade had just gone to fetch Peter from the office where he’d made him stay all day, still trying to keep Peter away from the open areas of the shop, where anyone could see him. “Get upstairs and get whatever you need for the night.” He told him firmly. “Hurry it up, so we can get to the house.”

“I’ll be right back.” Peter promised, and took off running up to his apartment. Wade paced the garage floor anxiously waiting for him. He knew anybody sent for him wouldn’t come during the day, so now that the shop was closed and the sun would be setting, his anxiety was ratcheting back up.

So he paced, waiting for the omega to come downstairs so he could lock him back up in the house, and keep him safe. Wade could handle whoever else showed up as long as he knew Peter was safe. No two ways about it--Wade was fucking  _ gone  _ on the boy.

Peter had spent every night this week in his room, curled up in the nest he made of Wade’s bed, and Wade had spent every night trying his damndest  _ not _ to join him upstairs. Ever since that first morning, when Peter had all but accepted Wade as his Alpha even if they hadn’t officially said or acted on it, and then later when Wade had told him about his past and Peter had just…accepted it?– well Wade was  _ fucked _ . Head over heels for the omega, and having a hard time pretending otherwise.

In his usual blunt way, Wade had told Peter that they needed to wait for anything naked while he was still this worked up over the men who were supposed to be coming after him. Already feeling overly protective, overly possessive, Wade didn’t want their first time to be rough, didn't want it to be because his Alpha was driven to claim the Omega as an act of protection. He wanted it to be when they were both ready, when life was calm and they actually had time to enjoy being together. 

Peter had simply nodded, and scooted away to give Wade some space because he  _ understood _ , and even that little bit of acceptance from Peter made Wade fall all that much more for him, and the last few days had been a careful dance of close but not too close to each other while Wade waited for  _ whatever  _ was coming. 

But today was worse. Wade had been jumpier than usual, and when he had gotten up to check on a customer, Peter had stood up as well, brushing close to him and baring his neck so Wade could scent him, knowing the action would calm the Alpha down easier and faster than any words.

So Wade had given in, done what he’d wanted to do  _ all week _ , and buried his nose against that soft skin, holding the Omega as close as he could, closing his eyes to feel the  _ empathy, understanding, yes alpha want you close _ coming in waves from the boy.

It was just a quick moment between them, but a _ huge _ one for Wade, and he just wanted all this to be  _ fucking over _ so he could get back to courting his omega.

_ His omega _ . Just the thought made Wade want to growl with pleasure.

“I’m ready.” Peter reappeared, startling him from his thoughts and Wade schooled his features quickly, and pointed towards the house.

“Let’s go, baby boy. Double time. Walk in front of me so I can watch that cute little butt of yours bounce."

“Aw, you don’t want to touch?” Peter teased. “I told you that you wouldn’t have to leer across me from across the room anymore.”

“Then put your ass right here.” Wade snapped playfully, pointing to a spot two inches in front of his feet. “That way I can watch and touch at the same time!”

“Too late.” Peter shot back. “You already told me to walk in front of you so tough shi– _ AH _ !”

The shop window shattered and Peter went down, screaming as a bullet tore through his arm.

“Pete!’ Wade dropped to the floor next to him. “Peter, dammit what just happened–”

“I’m fine.” Peter said through gritted teeth. “I’m  _ fine _ , Wade but get down! Wade you need to–”

More bullets, puncturing the garage door, pinging off the tool cases, and punching holes in the drywall, and Wade threw himself over Peter’s body to shield him until the guns outside fell silent again.

“Come on, back to the office.” Wade scooped Peter up in his arms like he weighed nothing and placed him gently on the floor behind his desk. “Windows are bullet proof here baby boy, you’ll be fine. If you need them-” he tapped the underside of the desk and a panel dropped open, holding two handguns. “use these. You won’t need them though, trust me. Nothing’s getting past me to get to you. I’ll be back to patch you up in a few minutes, but first I’m gonna go tear these fuckers apart.” The Alpha’s eyes were shading red as his anger took over, but he was grinning, and the combination of the two made Peter uneasy.

“Wade, I can help–” he thought of his web shooters upstairs, of how fast he was. “I can help. Just let me–”

“No, honey, you can’t. And even if you  _ could _ , this isn’t your fight. So you stay here.” Wade handed him a first Aid kit. “And I’m gonna go do what I do best.” Pulling his .45 from the back of his jeans and rummaging through a file cabinet, he pulled out a scarily long–

“Is that a katana?” Peter blurted and Wade winked at him, before drawing the blade in a slow slide down his tongue, christening the sharp edge with blood.

“It’s my baby. Haven’t brought her out to play in so long.” Wade crooned “I  _ know _ , honey, your sister is in the house, we can play with her later. Yeah baby, let’s go do something fun. Want to kill someone? Do you? Let’s go.” he sent Peter a quick glance and licked his lips. “Stay here sugar buns. I’ll be back for your ass.”

He disappeared through the door, and Peter banged his head back against the file cabinet in frustration, holding his arm and breathing through the pain. Not his first time taking a bullet but it still  _ fucking hurt _ . He couldn't believe his spidey sense hadn't gone off, couldn't believe he had been caught completely unawares by whoever was outside shooting at them. 

But he couldn’t really concentrate on his arm right now, not when Wade was walking out into what could only be a massacre.

Peter was scared for Wade, scared that the man would die, even if Wade seemed to think it was impossible. But he was a little _ more scared _ of how Wade would be if he  _ didn’t  _ die.

Wade had warned him after all, that when he had to be violent it was like he had different personalities warring for space in his head. And it had been… surreal, watching Wade go from his usual teasing self, into something of a maniac, grinning wildly and talking to himself, to his weapons. He had actually licked the edge of his sword with a smile on his face. Spoke to the weapon like it was a friend, maybe even a lover, before heading out to gleefully kill someone, and it made Peter’s skin crawl. 

Even if he didn't die, Wade couldn’t  _ possibly  _ be alright after something like this.

A fresh burst of bullets, then, and Peter jumped, hissing in pain when his arm jerked.  _ Damn  _ it he was feeling helpless right now. He had dropped his bag with his gear in it out in the garage and there was no way he could get to it now.

“Come on boys!” Wade’s voice rang loud and clear through the noise suddenly. “I’m waiting for you! Reload and get your asses in here to fight me!

Peter scooted closer to the door, cracking it so he could hear what was going on

“Is that you Mary?” Wade called in a sickening song song voice. “Marrrrrrrry is that you! It better be, because who the **FUCK ELSE** would show up and try to hurt me and my omega?”  

The garage door was blown in, the concussion rocking the office where Peter hid.

Bullets started flying again, then men started screaming, and over it all, Peter could hear Wade laughing, high and loud, nearly hysterical and he thought he might be sick.

Whoever Wade had become when he stepped out the door was… terrifying.

“Marion I swear to god if you don’t show your  _ fat fucking face _ right now, I will come out there and get you myself! Stop sending boys in, they’re just dulling up my–  _ fuck! _ ”.

Peter actually _ saw _ Wade get thrown back, slammed against the back wall with a hole blown through him.

“Oh my god, that hurt! How you gonna use a shotgun on a guy who has a sword! Bad form Marion!” He stood back up and walked out of sight again and Peter inched further out the door, desperate to see what was going on.

“Try again Mary!” Wade was laughing again, and Peter could just barely see him swinging that katana lazily, his left hand idly pressing against the quickly closing hole in his chest. “I told you I’d come get you, you gonna make me work for this or– oh  _ haaaaaay _ there you are!! I’m so glad you showed up. How much are they paying you to come after me this time?”

A spiteful sounding answer from a man Peter couldn’t see, and Wade shook his head in mock dismay. “Oh no, no NO that will never do! If you make it out of here alive, ask for a raise! There was a time when a shot at me was worth well over a million dollars! Being away for so long is bad for- _ WHOA _ !” Wade jerked back several steps when a bullet slammed into his leg. “Oh my god it’s SO RUDE to interrupt me when I’m monologuing. Damn it Mary!”

_ There _ . Peter’s backpack was a only a few yards out from the office door, and his arm was already stinging less, so Peter waited for a break in the talking between Wade and the still unseen Marion to try and scramble out to it.

If he could get to his web shooters, maybe he could neutralize the rest of the men and avoid any more—

_ Jesus fucking Christ. _

Peter only made it a few feet out of the door before he had to stop in his tracks.

There were…bodies…everywhere. At least a dozen men lay torn to shreds all over the garage. Empty shells littered the floor, and the smell of fresh blood was so strong, Peter had to cover his face so he wouldn’t lose his stomach.

He blinked back a few horrified tears and edged further out until he could see Wade sitting cross legged on the ground next to a man who was bleeding and gasping for air. The sharp edge of the katana lay against the man’s neck, and Wade was running his hand through the man’s hair in an unsettling manner.

“Now, Marion.” he was saying. “This just…man this just  _ sucks _ , because for four fucking years, I have managed to play nice. Haven’t un-alived anyone. Got a nice little business. A hot piece of ass living with me. And you–you just show the fuck up and ruin it all! I mean,  _ what the hell _ is this? I’ve been playing nice for years. I finally get settled, get a sweet little omega to rub my feet at night, and you just decide to crash my party. It’s a shame, Mary, it’s a damn shame. Because now instead of getting laid tonight I have to bury you and your boys. Easier said than done. Trust me.” He tilted his head like the man had said something interesting. “You know, I  _ like _ your hair. I  _ miss _ my hair. My Omegas got  _ wonderful _ hair. Maybe I should shave  _ your _ hair and wear it on _ my _ head, but no that might freak my baby boy out, wouldn’t it?”

Wade  moved to kneeling next to the man, pushing the blade harder against his neck.

“Marion, if this little stunt of yours costs me the love and hero worship of my omega, I will find a way to haunt your fucking ass in the afterlife. You think I was annoying in this life? Try me as a ghost. Did that sound crazy?” he cocked his head again, like he was hearing someone else talk. “No you’re right, that sounded crazy. Sorry. No, guys we can’t just let him go, can we?”

Peter could only watch, frozen in place, watching his Alpha splinter mentally into pieces right front of him.

“But the omega might not love us if we kill him. And that’s bad. We want the omega,  _ need _ the omega. So maybe let Marion go?” A decision was made, apparently, and Wade looked down at the other killer.

“Sorry Mary baby, they said no. Can you get up on your knees please? Yep, execution style that’s exactly right. Oh good job, thank you so much!” Wade actually helped the man to a kneeling position, reminding him to watch his knees because the garage floor was rough and he wouldn’t want to get gravel in any open woods. Then he very carefully arranged Marion’s head exactly as he wanted it before wiping all the blood off his katana blade, telling Marion with an awful smile that he wanted the blade clean for him because “sharing blood is how diseases are transmitted they couldn’t be too careful these days could they?“

Finally Wade thought the man was ready and stepped back, holding the sword out dramatically.

“Give us a smile,  you  _ fucker _ .”

Peter ran for the office, slamming the door, not willing to see it, not willing to put the image of his Alpha killing someone in his mind.

But then Wade laughed again, and shouted something about blood spray and how glad he was the garage had a drain in the floor, and the omega bent over the trash can and vomited until his vision went dark.

**********************

Peter came to in the guest bedroom of Wade’s house, staring up at the crazy floral print, wondering why he was there, why he still felt sick, and why his arm was still throbbing.

Then it all came back to him.

The bullets, the explosions, the men storming the garage. Wade sliding that katana down his tongue, Wade laughing, Wade hearing voices, Wade  _ killing– _

And Peter was on his knees in the bathroom, trying and failing to empty his stomach all over again, crying into the toilet bowl.

“Pete.” Wade was suddenly there, smoothing his hand down the boys back, trying to comfort him. “Hey, baby, it’s alright. It’s all over now. They’re gone. Bodies are taken care of, I cleaned the blood out of the garage. It’s fine. Bullet went straight through your arm. I just cleaned it and stitched it and you’re fine, barely even gonna scar. It’s all fine honey, come on.”

Peter stared up at him, eyes wide, a tremor running through his body. “What the  _ fuck _ , Wade? What the fuck was that?” He choked out and Wade frowned.

“It’s…fine now, Pete. You’re safe, I took care of you. I told you nothing was going to happen to you.” his head jerked to the side as if he had heard something, and his eyes changed to a color Peter had never seen before. “No.” Wade muttered, but he wasn’t talking to Peter, and that was fucking  _ terrifying _ . “No, we cant do that. Need him, no more blood.”

Then his eyes cleared, and he looked back down as if he hadn’t just been talking to  _ no one _ .

“Okay, um, please just come out when you’re ready. If you want to, I mean. I'm kind of a mess still, but you don't have to worry about me, alright?” 

Wade left Peter in the bathroom and dropped onto the living room couch face first, still shaking, physically exhausted, mentally trying to put himself back together. 

There was _ so much noise _ in his head.

They all wanted blood.

_ So much blood. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings guys: Wade deals with the voices in his head and it gets bad. He contemplates suicide, which is fairly canon for Wade but still...yikes.  
> I used different fonts to signify the conflicting voices, I hope it comes through.   
> (I didn’t name them white/yellow because I felt like that doesn’t really work with this fic.)  
> A few moments happen between Wade and Peter that are kind of bordering non-con, it’s not graphic and it doesnt get very far at all but want to put it out there anyway.  
> Seriously, heed the warnings, lovelies. I would be devastated if someone read this and was triggered so PLEASE BE CAREFUL.   
> This was a tough chapter to write. I cried.

I use different fonts for Wades voices

_This is Wade_

**This is another voice.**

_**This is another voice.** _

I hope its not too terribly confusing.

********************************************

Wade couldn't escape it, all the noise, all those voices, and he let his Alpha rise to the surface, growling as the voices overlapped in his head.

“ _ Shut up _ .” he snarled, burying his head in a pillow, wondering how long it would take to suffocate himself, and if that would work to silence the noise. Killing himself use to only work for a couple hours, maybe now that it had been a long time it would work a little better.

_ No. Can't kill myself. Peter. Omega. Need him.  _

**_He doesn't want you anymore. He saw you. Heard you. You make him sick._ **

_ He understood when I told him though _

**_Hearing and seeing are different._ **

**He's too pure.**

**_You're going to corrupt him. Corrupt him. Ruin him. And not in a fun way._ **

**Not in a way that means naked and kinky.**

_ Peter's not going to leave me. My omega. I need him. _

**_He will leave you._ **

**_The girl left remember? She could handle the cancer but couldn't handle this._ **

**She could handle you dying but didn't want you alive if you were like this.**

_ Peter's better. He's good. He will stay with me. _

**_Run away before you hurt him._ **

**No maybe you should hurt him. He's so little he’ll snap like a twig. Let's hurt him.**

“W-wade?” That low voice broke into his thoughts, quietly, cautiously. “Are you alright?”

Wade jerked up, startling the boy further, and Peter fell back a step even as Wade scrambled to the far side of the couch. “Pete, what are you-- go back to the bedroom. You don't want to see me like this. Trust me. Go away right now. I know I said you could come out if you wanted? But please, Baby boy, leave me alone.”

**Tell him to stay.**

**_We want him. He's so pretty._ **

**Hurt him.**

_ I can't hurt him. Pete run away from me. _

“Are you alright?” Peter repeated, edging closer again. “Can you still hear...them?” 

Wade just stared at him until Peter cleared his throat and he jumped.

“Who? Them? The voices? Yeah. Yeah still all crazy up here.” Wade tapped his head and tried to grin, but it fell short. “Sorry you had to see that. Go away now, okay? Please just… just go. Peter go.” 

“Does it hurt?” Peter ignored him and sat down on the couch. “To be like that? When it…when they take over like that?” 

“What, does it hurt to turn into a crazy killing machine with a psychotic inner commentary? It certainly doesn't feel good. Can't say I hate it in the moment, but the come down sure is a bitch.” 

**_We love it._ **

_ No I don't. _

**We LOVE IT.**

“Who is...Marion?” Peter wanted to know, staring down at his folded hands uncertainly, and Wade wanted  _ so badly  _ to reach for him but was honestly afraid he would hurt the omega without even meaning to, so he just folded his arms.

“He's not  _ anybody _ anymore.” Wade said shortly, and scooted away until he was practically on the arm of the couch. “Go back to bed, Peter. In the morning you can go back to your apartment. And we can… we can… I don't know. Just go.”

**_No we want him. Make him stay._ **

**Tell him we want to play. Want to play with the fragile little omega.**

_ Please run away omega. Please run away. _

“My apartment? You don't want me here anymore?” Peter asked, forcing himself not to panic, trying to calm himself down before Wade could sense it, knowing that anything other than  _ complete calm _ from him could set Wade off all over again and turn him back into…  _ that. _

Wade shook his head in reply and tried to laugh, tried to pretend that he wasn't anything other than a shaking, fucking  _ mess  _ right now, arguing with himself in his head.

“I can't have you here, Pete. I know you don't want to see me like this,  _ fuck,  _ I don't even want to see myself like this. Just go. I can figure this out, I just need a little time.” He clenched his fists. “I'm-I'm not safe like this, baby boy. You need to go.”

“I'm not worried about that. You wouldn't hurt me. I'm _not_ _worried_ about it, Wade, you _aren't going to hurt me._ ” Peter said firmly and Wade wanted _so badly_ to believe it. 

“I wish I believed you. Get lost. Let me figure this out.” Wade closed his eyes, laying his head back on the couch. “Please go away. Just go away. ” 

“This doesn't bother me, Wade. None of what happened does. Maybe it should, but it  _ doesn't _ .” Peter said quietly. “I told you I understood and I  _ meant it _ . It was…  _ harder _ to see it in action, of course, but it was worse to see what it did to you, to be that person again. That was...painful, Wade. It was so hard to see that happen to you.”

He was telling the truth. As horrifying as it had been to know Wade had slaughtered those men, it was  _ so much worse _ to see Wade collapse in on himself. To know the voices in his head were tormenting him, pushing him to be something he didn't want to be anymore. To see the conflict in his eyes, across his face even as he gave in to the urge. And now….Peter felt guilty for the way he had looked at Wade in the bathroom, felt guilty for pulling away, but he had  _ seen it _ . He had  _ seen _ what kind of man Wade had used to be in all it's vivid, blood soaked glory. 

And even later, even in the bathroom, Peter could still  _ physically  _ see it, could see the red of an Alpha, the soft brown of Wade and something that looked yellow flash through Wade's eyes, each personality warring with the other, tearing his Alpha apart from the inside out. And he could see Wade flinch every few seconds, as if whatever was going on in his head was hurting him. And when had Wade turned and talked to  _ no one,  _ all Peter could feel was  _ pain, hurt, save me  _ pouring from the Alpha.

So Peter had brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face before taking a deep breath and telling himself to stop feeling sorry for himself  _ go take care of his Alpha _ .

So here he was.

“It makes me sad to see you like this.” he whispered, and sent  _ sadness, sympathy, understanding  _ towards the Alpha. Wade shuddered under the emotions and Peter moved a little closer. “Let me comfort you. I want to. Let’s talk about it, alright?” 

Wade snarled at him, baring his teeth as the voices in his head screamed at him to  **_take, hurt, break._ **

“Let's talk about it.” Peter said again, and when Wade's eyes flashed red at him, Peter's heart jumped in his chest. “Alpha.” He licked his lips nervously. “Can I-- can I do something to calm you down? Tell me how to do this for you. Please, Wade--” 

“Playing with fire, Peter. Give me some space. I'm barely myself right now. Not near calm enough to deal with you.” Wade warned, his voice deeper than usual, and it sent a  _ zing _ of longing through Peter's body, because all of the adrenaline, all of the shock was wearing off, leaving just  _ want  _ in it's wake. 

_ He wanted his Alpha.  _

So Peter gathered his courage and moved close enough to touch the other man, trying to only be  _ acceptance, comfort, understanding  _ for him.

“Alpha.” He said again, softer this time, his voice coaxing. “Please, let me.. let me...” he reached out a slim hand to rest on one of those powerful thighs. “You help me, when I need it, you hold me, and calm me down, such a good Alpha for me...let me try... for you.” He was  _ pushing _ Wade, pushing a boundary that hadn't been crossed between them yet. But he  _ needed  _ to comfort his Alpha, and there was only one sure way he knew to do that. “I can be a good Omega for you... if you let me.” 

“Give. Me. Some. Space.” Wade warned again but Peter shook his head. 

Maybe it was because Peter knew he was strong enough to get out of a bad situation if the Alpha crossed to feral, or maybe because he had never been able to ignore a cry for help,  _ or maybe because his omega was screaming to comfort his Alpha  _ but Peter literally couldn't keep himself from moving forward, moving to the Alpha.

So instead of backing off like Wade ordered, Peter slid off the couch to kneel by Wade's legs, and dropped his head in submission. This was _his_ _Alpha_ , and he was going to do whatever it took to fix this. He _wanted_ to do whatever it took to fix it. And Peter knew exactly what _whatever_ was going to be.

“I'm here if you want me, Alpha.” he whispered. “Let me comfort you. Tell me how to be there for you. We can get through this together. I'm here, I'm here.”

And Peter knelt there at his Alphas feet and waited. 

And waited.

Wade didn't move for a long time. Then with a harsh breath and quick jerk he yanked Peter right off the floor and onto his lap, burying his nose in Peter's neck. His arms went like steel bands around that slim waist, keeping Peter still, forcing him close and when he finally realized the omega wasn't struggling  _ at all _ , Wade began scenting him, huffing little breaths against his neck, behind his ear, nosing down his jawline. Sliding those big hands under Peter's shirt to touch skin, Wade forced him back into an arch, and dragged his nose across a lean chest, under Peter's arm and back up, inhaling as much as he could of the omegas scent.

Peter stayed still and quiet in his lap, letting the Alpha touch him, smell him, and didn't say anything, not until Wade moved back to his neck, and started mouthing and licking over the sensitive skin, rubbing against Peter as much as he could, trying to establish as much skin to skin contact as possible.

_ Mine. _

**_Ours._ **

_ He's marking me as his. _ Peter realized in a rush of clarity and went absolutely boneless in Wade's arms, tilting his head back to expose his throat and sighing contentedly as whole lines of  _ need you, mine, want you  _ threaded between their bodies.

Wade froze for a second when Peter went limp, but then the omega made a little noise and lay back to open more of his neck up, so Wade took a chance and leaned forward, licking, then nipping a little bite over Peter's scent gland, right where a bonding mark would go. Peter let out a moan so soft and low, it nearly pushed Wade over the edge, but then the omega started  _ purring _ , started rolling his hips, started rubbing back against him and Wade was  _ lost _ .

**Take him.**

His eyes shaded red, a growl building low in his throat, and in one quick twist he had Peter pinned beneath him on the couch. Long lean legs fell open, and Peter held his arms up, waiting for him. 

“Omega.” He rumbled and Peter bit his lip, arching his back, pushing as much  _ yes alpha I'm yours I'm here take me  _ as he could into the air. 

“Want you, Wade.” He whispered, and Wade surged forward to kiss him, to  _ mark  _ him, to claim this lovely omegas as  _ his.  _

Their mouth clashed together and it was messy and harsh, teeth and tongue everywhere, bodies moving roughly against each other. Wade nearly ripped Peter shirt trying to get it off, trying to get his hands on that perfect body, and Peter just urged him on panting and whining and twisting beneath him, trying to get those damn skinny jeans off his hips. 

“Wade.” Peter was saying over and over. “Wade, Wade, want you. Let me see you. Want to see all of you. Alpha.  _ My alpha _ . Show me. Want all of you.” He dragged his hands up Wade's chest, under the shirt, trying to get it off.

**_Take him. Omega_ **

_ Mine. _

**OURS**

**_TAKE HIM._ **

_ Want him. Need him. _

**_Bruise him. Hurt him_ **

**Show him who we really are.**

With a harsh groan, Wade pulled Peter off the couch, flipping him onto his stomach, and lay his big body down over him, pushing him into the floor, his cock hard and heavy in the cleft of Peter's ass.

“ _ Alpha. _ ” Peter gasped and Wade rutted against him in hard short thrusts, growling low in his throat, one big hand planted on the floor by Peter's head, the other curled into the waistband of his jeans.

**_More. MORE. Need him_ **

_ I need him. Love him. Can't just take him. Can't hurt him. _

**Take him. MORE. He should know better than to offer himself to you. You're an animal.**

**_Harder take him harder. Animal. Alpha. He's ours. Prove it._ **

Peter was crying out as every press of Wade's hips ground his own erection against the carpet, the zipper on his pants  _ definitely  _ uncomfortable and he tried to raise himself up on his elbows to push back against the Alpha, to get some relief, but Wade snapped his teeth in warning, and Peter lay back down, shaking, half way to terrified at the thought of being taken by an Alpha, but he  _ wanted Wade so badly _ he was going to do it anyway. 

Just not like this, not half dressed, and silently. No he wanted  _ more. _

“Alpha.” He panted. “Skin, more,  _ touch,  _ please. Feel you,  _ please.”  _

_ My omega. Wants me. Doesn't care who I used to be. _

**_He doesn't want to see you though you're a fucking train wreck._ **

**No.**

**_He is definitely not sticking around once he sees you_ **

**Tell him no.**

_ He will understand Pete will understand he's so perfect _

**What if he doesn't understand**

**_You're still healing. You're still ripped up from last night. It's hideous. It's ugly. You're hideous._ **

**Get away. You're going to ruin him if you touch him.**

**_He says he doesn't care but he does. He can't deal with your crazy. He won't want to. Get rid of him. Before he has a chance to hurt you._ **

**Run away run away run away.**

**_Run away run away run away_ **

_ I can't do this. _

“No.” Wade ripped himself off, away from the omega, forcing himself up to his feet and halfway across the room before he even took a full breath.

“Wha-what? What's wrong?” Peter asked, and rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows. “Come back, alpha. Come  _ back.”  _ He looked halfway to  _ fucked, _ bare chest heaving, jeans undone but still hanging on his slim hips.

“I don't want this.” Wade was  _ lying _ , but he still shook his head, taking a few more steps away and crossing his arms. “Not--I don't want this. Not interested. Not at all.”

“You're-- sorry, you  _ what?  _ Why?”

“Just went a little wild there, Pete. Button up and get off the floor and back to bed. This isn't happening tonight.” Wade forced himself into a flippant tone, barely under control but too terrified of  _ himself _ to risk even looking at the omega.

“Really.” Peter was all sarcasm, all irritation now, sitting back up and buttoning his jeans. “Because the way you were trying to  _ fuck me through my pants  _ sure seems like--”

“It's just cause you're an omega.” Wade fired back, his voice rising as he tried to talk over all the _noise_ in his head, still staring resolutely out the window so he wouldn't see how hurt Peter looked. “Any alpha would go a little feral when you start purring and rubbing yourself all over them like that. You wouldn't know that, being a _virgin_ and all, but yeah. A purr is a universal ‘ _fuck_ _me_ ’, and who would I be to ignore such a call? Maybe you should be glad I had enough sense to stop things before you got in over your head and got that cute ass of yours hurt.”

“I wasn't... _ purring _ .” Peter's face flamed red and he reached for his shirt, yanking it over his head. 

“You absolutely were.” Wade scoffed. “And even if you  _ weren't _ , you got on your knees in front of me first and not even a  _ priest _ would say no to that.”

_ Fuck fuck fuck please just go just go before I lose my fucking head Peter you're in  _ **_danger_ ** _ please go. _

“Goddamnit.” Peter dragged a hand through his hair, and Wade wanted to break down as the heady scent of aroused Omega bled into  _ confused and hurt and angry. _

“Fuck you, Wade.” He finally said, and Wade could hear the absolute heartbreak in his voice. 

“No, actually.” Wade said mildly, twitching a curtain aside to look out the window. “We won't be doing that.” He wanted to be sick even as he said the words, but he forced them out anyway. Better that Peter blame this all on hormones and pheromones and heat of the moment. Better that Peter be angry with him because Wade stopped, then  _ destroyed  _ because Wade gave in.

This was better.

It had to be better.

Peter laughed bitterly and got up from the floor. “Well as fun as it it to be rejected so  _ thoroughly, _ I think I'll take whatever's left of my dignity and go lick my wounds somewhere else.” 

“Go sleep in my room.” Wade told him and Peter shook his head.

“Absolutely not. No fucking way.”

“It's the safest room in the house.” Wade's eyes flashed. “Now  _ go _ .”  _ Please. _

“It might be the safest but it  _ reeks of Alpha _ and I can't do that right now.” Peter ignored the glare, ignored Wade's growl and slammed the door to the guest bedroom shut. 

_ Please don't let him leave me. Please let him understand. _

**_Of course he doesn't understand._ **

**He's going to to leave you. We're going to be alone again**

**_Alone is good. We don't want anybody_ **

_ I need him. I won't survive without him _

**_You don't want to survive_ **

**You don't need to survive**

**_How long has it been since we ate a bullet?_ **

**How long will you stay dead this time?**

**_Your gun is right there_ **

**Your gun is right there**

_ My gun is right there. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally get a little smutty smut near the end!

Wade never put his hand on his gun that night. 

Mostly because he didn't want to imagine the look on Peter's face when the omega heard the gunshot.

Partly because for the first time in his life he thought he might actually be able to silence the  _ noise  _ without having to resort to taking his own life.

So he had sat on the couch alone all night, fists tightly clenched, eyes firmly shut, trying to drown the voices with memories of Peter. Laughing, winking at him, his sweet scent, the dorky glasses, the way he blushed, the way he whispered  _ Alpha _ in that low voice. 

And when morning came, he was still there. Still in one piece. And it was the very first time he'd been able to win against himself. 

It seemed like a hollow victory though, when Peter got up that morning and all but ran for his apartment as soon as the doors to the house were unlocked. 

Wade let him go, knowing that it was better this way. Better that Pete get some distance so he could heal. Better that Wade stay away so that he could try to put himself back together. 

The space between them was good. 

_ It was better this way. _

It was almost three days before he even saw the kid, but one day he opened up the door to the office and Peter was there, bent over a stack of paperwork, glasses on, pencil tapping against the desk.

He had looked up and offered the tiniest bit of a smile, and Wade had nearly cried with relief.

But it was still  _ weeks _ before the voices disappeared completely,  _ weeks _ before Wade was able to stop carrying his gun around, before he could put the katana back under lock and key, before he stopped looking over his shoulder.

And it took a while, but eventually they worked together again just fine. Peter would come to him with paperwork, and help around the shop whenever he could. Wade would make half hearted comments about the kid’s ass, and Peter would roll his eyes and flip him off, but he hardly ever laughed anymore and that  _ hurt  _ Wade to his core.

Weekly grocery trips into town, and sharing a beer after work was still the norm, even as summer dropped into fall and night started coming earlier. But the trips to the store weren't cute domestic little outings anymore, and when they had a drink after work it was in silence, sitting a good distance from each other.

They didn't talk much anymore either, other than business, and even then just barely. Certainly never about what happened, not with Marion, not in the house after. Peter never tried to bring it up, and Wade-- well Wade wasn't about to push Peter even farther away by forcing the issue.

Wade hadn't tried to touch Peter at all, not even the teasing touches like when Peter had first come to the shop, when Wade used to make an effort to make him blush with an awkward comment and quick brush of his hand. No, touching was  _ off limits _ now. 

All Wade felt from Peter these days was  _ tired, wounded, sad,  _ and he knew he was just  _ struggling, stressed, angry  _ and the omega avoided getting too close. 

But somehow it still worked, their weird little life, their odd little co-dependent working relationship.

It worked, because neither one of them was willing to walk away first.

It worked because neither one of them wanted to be by themselves anymore, and even living separately in a pale shadow of what they  _ almost  _ had was better than dealing with their demons alone.

It  _ worked  _ because there was still a nearly tangible bond between them that they couldn't ignore. The ripple of awareness when the other entered the room. Reading each other's emotions. The pull to reach out and  _ touch _ even though neither one of them did.

So neither one left.

And it worked.

And Wade fucking hated it. 

Giving into the voices in his head, into the fear and paranoia, giving into the self loathing that told him to push Peter away….

That had been the worst idea of his entire fucking life.

****************

Peter's nightmares were back now, and worse, if his cries were any indication, and Wade paced outside the garage anxiously. 

He couldn't sleep tonight, hardly ever slept anymore, so he'd taken a walk and ended up at the foot of the stairs leading to Peter's apartment, just like he did most nights.

He could hear the omega crying out in his sleep, could imagine him tossing and turning on his bed, trying to escape from whatever awful dream it was this time. It was the third night this week they had been this bad, the third time this week Wade had stood at the bottom of the stairs and paced and listened and worried.

He worried that Peter had nightmares about  _ him.  _ About him killing. About him losing the battle with the voices, and that was enough to make him want to rage.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore--  _ fuck _ , he just couldn't take it anymore, so Wade dashed up the stairs and into the apartment, slowing just enough to open and close the door quietly, and leaned against it, trying to calm himself down with several deep breaths.

“Pete.”  _ Damn it this was a bad idea.  _ The whole apartment smelled like  _ needy  _ omega,  _ sad  _ omega,  _ lonely  _ omega, and Wade nearly choked on it. “Peter?” he said again, and the kid jerked upright in bed. 

“Alpha.  _ Need  _ you.” he gasped, his voice husky and sleepy and  _ desperate _ , automatically calling for the Alpha as his nightmare still lingered, and Wade  _ had _ to move, literally  _ didn't have a choice _ as his Alpha forced him across the room in response.

“Wait.” Peter work up fully. “Wait wait wait. Wade,  _ no _ , no wha--What are you doing here? Why are you in my room?”

“Heard you.” Wade stammered. “Was walking outside... couldn't take it anymore. Can hear how upset you are, Pete and I can't take it.”

“I'm sorry.” Peter drew his knees up to his chest. “I'm fine, Wade. Go back to bed. Sorry for disturbing you. I'm fine, I'm fine. Please just go.” He rocked on the bed to calm himself down, but Wade could hear his labored breathing, could still feel the  _ panic  _ coming from him, and kept moving forward until he ran into the bed frame.

“Can't do that.” Wade forced himself to stop before he just climbed right in bed with the kid. “Can't leave you alone, Pete. Can't handle how sad you are. I can  _ feel  _ it, baby boy, can feel how upset you are. Such a sad Omega, Jesus Christ. Please let me stay-- just tonight? Just once, just for a little bit, and then I can leave if you want. Please?”

“Just go away.” Peter sounded worn out, and he tugged a hand through his hair. “I can't handle a rejection again from you, Wade, not tonight. And I know that's where it will end up. You might be fine for a minute but then you will freak out like you always do and I can't take it. Every time we get the tiniest bit close you change your mind and push me away or tell me we have to wait or that it's a bad idea and I  _ can't do it anymore _ . Please just go. It was just a nightmare. I can deal with it, but I can't deal with you so  _ please get out.”  _

The words were harsh, but  _ pain, sad, lonely,  _ was bleeding from the omega and Wade was not about to leave him like this.

“No. Not tonight. Baby boy,  _ no _ .” Wade hated how his voice shook, how he had to clench his fists to control himself. Hated how he was willing to stand here and  _ beg _ for the omega to let him _ touch, hold, comfort please.  _ “Don't throw me out, Peter. I promise. I  _ promise _ I'll stay with you. We can deal with whatever else tomorrow but I can't take this anymore. Being away from you is making me nuts, and knowing you're upset… please.  _ Please.” _

Silence for so long, Wade thought Peter might have fallen back asleep just sitting there, and then--“Fine.”

“What? Really?” Wade held his breath, worried he might have heard wrong and Peter let out a sigh that was mostly a groan.

“Sure.”

“Can I-can I hold you, Pete? Please just let me--”

“Yes. Yes,  _ please _ , thank god.” Peter breath caught and he scrambled to make room on the bed, pushing the blankets down so Wade could climb in. “I hate that I need this from you but I'm so glad you’re here. So glad. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Need you Alpha, need you.” Peter was babbling now, and all the  _ fear, exhaustion, save me  _ from him nearly broke Wade’s heart. 

“Don't apologize honey, don't have to say sorry, I need this too.” Wade reassured him, reaching for the boy  as soon as he was settled. “Need you closer, come on.” Wade lay flat on his back, and pulled Peter up and over him until Peter was snuggled into his chest, then tugged the blankets up and around them. “Can't leave you alone, Petey-pie. Don't want to anymore. This is killing me. Being away from you is  _ killing _ me.”

“Me too.” the boy sniffed, digging his fingers into Wade's t-shirt. “But  _ you're _ the one who--”

“I know, honey. I know what I did. It was my worst idea ever. And trying to ignore what happened… really  _ really  _ my worst idea.”

“It was a pretty bad one.” Peter agreed, and Wade swore his heart healed a little when the omega chuckled. They lay quietly, just feeling each other breathe until Peter lifted his head again.“Wade. This isn't enough. More. Touch me more. Please, want to feel you.” he whispered, and Wade slid his hands under the shirt and up Peter's back, spreading his fingers to cover as much skin as he could, until the boy sighed and lay back down. “That's so much better. Missed this. Missed you. Miss sleeping in your bed. It was just a week but it was  _ so good.  _ You  _ suck _ , Wade. You suck for trying to ruin what we had.” 

“I know, baby boy. I know I suck.” he petted the omega gently. “You know why I pushed you away though, don't you?” Wade asked, and Peter nodded against his chest. 

“Because you were hearing crazy things and decided to listen to them instead of listening to me?” 

“You sound like you’re pouting and it's  _ adorable _ . But yeah, that's exactly why. They were pushing me to hurt you, Pete. And I couldn't-- can't take that chance. Not then, not now, not ever.”

“Do you still hear them?” Peter asked quietly, and his fingers tightened a little in his shirt. “All those voices? I could see it in your eyes, that night. Like different people were trying to come forward all at once and you were fighting with them. Do you still...Is it still like that?”

“No, they faded after a while. It's just me in here now. I think…I think they’re gone for good-- the rest of them. Or at least maybe until something bad happens again? You get it, right? I told you, warned you how it used to be. You understand why it all came back, don't you?”

“I get it.”

“But you still hate me? Please, Pete, don't hate me. I really… I can't do that, honey. Would drive me right back to crazy. This right here… this is what I want. This is all I want anymore.” Wade rubbed comforting circles on Peter's back, humming softly and hoping beyond reason that the omega could understand.

“I don't hate you, Wade.” Peter sighed, his hands sliding up from Wade's hard chest to rest on his shoulders. “I get it, I do. I can't say I would react any better in that sort of situation.” 

He thought back to the terrifying few weeks of his life that had been  _ Venom  _ and the friends he had hurt while hearing that poisonous voice in his thoughts. “And I know you pushed me away because you were trying to protect me but it still hurt. Like  _ a lot.  _ We were so close… and then you were just gone and I couldn't… I  _ can't  _ handle that from you again.”

“I'm so sorry. So  _ so _ sorry about that.” Wade pressed a kiss into that mop of brown hair and Peter shifted on top of him, stretching a little so his head rested against Wade’s neck, and Wade kissed his forehead. “Tell me you understand though. I'm sorry it hurt you but I was terrified I was going to  _ actually hurt you _ , baby.”

_ I'm stronger than you are. You can't hurt me, not physically.  _ Peter wanted to say, but didn't because now was  _ definitely  _ not the time.

“You need to believe me when I say I'm not worried about you hurting me.” He said instead. “But it's fine because I--I didn't really want it… I mean, not like that anyway.” Peter added hesitantly, and Wade tensed beneath him. 

“You didn't want...Then, why--? Peter you are  _ never  _ to offer yourself if you don't want to be with me. I could have  _ torn you in half _ ! Don't you  _ ever  _ do something like that again! Peter I was  _ already  _ too fucking close to the edge and if you didn't-- Jesus  _ fucking _ \---” Wade was upset, bordering on  _ furious _ and Peter pressed his fingers to Wade's lips to quiet him. 

“Shh. I knew what I was doing.” Peter interrupted. “You  _ needed _ me. Needed an Omega to comfort you, you were so wrecked, Wade. And I  _ wanted _ to be there for you. Like that, I mean. I  _ absolutely _ did. But I wanted... _ more,  _ too. I want more from you. So even though you pushed me away… I mean, if felt like you about killed me Wade, rejection like that was awful, but it's not actually the  _ worst _ thing that you stopped what--what we were doing. I mean it  _ sucked _ , but --”

“Nope.  _ Nope _ . Wait. Go back to the more thing. I'll yell at you later for putting yourself in that position but first--” Wade sat up a little, forcing Peter to look at him. “You want more...from  _ me _ ?”

“Did you think I'd been baring my neck and playing submissive and calling you Alpha all week because I was  _ bored _ ?” Peter asked incredulously. “Where did you  _ think _ I was going with all that? I obviously wasn't just looking to get  _ laid.”  _

“It just seems fast, for you to feel like that about us. About me. I mean we just barely started  _ anything  _ and I thought it would take longer and--” Wade sat up even further, and Peter backed off, until he was just sitting across Wade's waist, staring down at him. 

“Do you  _ not  _ feel like that? I  _ heard  _ you call me your omega. More than once. You were yelling it when all those guys came after you. So were you lying? Do you not want me?  Am I not your-- _ mmph _ !”

Wade dragged him down again and took his lips in a harsh kiss. “Don't finish that sentence.” He snapped. “I will lose my  _ fucking mind _ if you finish that sentence.”

“Well then what?!” Peter jerked away from the kiss.  “What was I supposed to think when you pushed me away and told me you didn't want me? I get why you did it, but you never even  _ apologized _ ! All these weeks I thought you just changed your mind about us! You've just been acting like it didn't happen so that's what I've been doing too and now, what? Is that what we are going to do? Just make up and pretend like you weren't a  _ split second  _ from claiming me? Do you not want me like that anymore? I just thought maybe you just needed some more time, but then you  _ never  _ came to me!” Peter's voice was rising and Wade shook his head frantically.

“Shut up! Stop saying terrible things like that! I could never change my mind about you!” Wade flipped them in the small bed, laying Peter out beneath him, and settling between his legs. “I didn't think you’d want me.” He mumbled between kisses, between rubbing his hands all over every inch of Peter he could reach, moaning when the Omega gave everything back and  _ more,  _ trying to plaster their bodies together, little breathy whines and sighs urging Wade on. 

“I mean  _ damn it  _ sweetheart, I'm probably clinically insane, definitely over the top violent, and  _ scarred _ ,  and Peter you’re so fucking pretty and perfect and I'm just-- and after everything that happened, you saw that side of me and I can't believe you still even want to be around me and---”

“How many times do I have to tell you that's not what I see? Not scars or your past or  _ anything _ .” Peter gave a little growl that had  _ heat  _ jolting through Wade's body, had him pushing the omegas legs farther apart to grind and thrust and rock against him. “And you’re not violent like - _ ah fuck Wade-  _ that every day and even if- _ mmm please--  _ even if you  _ were I'd still want you _ . I'd still want you. Even if you  _ were  _ crazy I'd want you. I'd be here.  _ Fuck Wade-  _ do that again, touch me like that again.” Peter gave up on talking, giving over to the pull of the man above him, over him. “I'll always want you, Alpha. Need you Alpha, need you.”  he was moaning,  _ begging,  _ wrapping his legs around the Alpha, and rolling his hips up, crying out at the friction, at the pressure. 

“Peter.” Wade growled low in his throat. “Omega. You’re  _ Mine _ . Say it.” one hand tugged through Peter's thick hair, forcing his head back so Wade could nip and bite all the way down the smooth skin, rocking against him, grinding their hips together until the omega was writhing beneath him, lifting his hips to meet Wade's with every thrust, crying  _ oh oh oh _ as his pleasure started spiking and Wade took it all, greedily swallowing every little noise from Peter's mouth, watching as a flush climbed the boy’s skin. 

“ _ Say it.”  _ he ordered, “Tell me you're mine!” but Peter didn't,  _ couldn't _ , not when he could barely breathe through the wave of  _ everything,  _ so with a low snarl, Wade lunged forward and bit down  _ hard  _ over his scent gland _.  _ He didn't break the skin,  _ not yet _ , but he locked his teeth together with a growl and a little shake of his head and Peter came suddenly and with a  _ shriek,  _ nearly arching off the bed with a scream, digging his nails into Wade's shoulders, every inch of the omega shaking and trembling, as he poured  _ hot _ and  _ wet _ between their bodies, soaking his sleep pants and his shirt.

“God dammit Peter.” Wade choked out, eyes wide as he stared, unable to look away as  _ heat lust love bond mark take me need you LOVE LOVE LOVE  _ burst from the Omega, filling his nose with so much sweet scent, his mind with Peter's voice, and he could hardly breathe, could hardly keep himself together. “Say it.” he pleaded. “Oh baby boy,  _ please _ .”

“I'm yours, Wade.” Peter gasped as soon as he could speak again. “Want to be yours, want you to be my first. Alpha.  _ My Alpha. Mine.”  _

Wade threw his head back and nearly howled with the pleasure, everything in his body building, racing, tightening to the point of pain, then snapping, pulsing outward into _color light happiness_ _perfect love home peace._

He collapsed over Peter, still trying to hold most of his weight off the omega, still trying to protect him, until Peter shook his head, whined impatiently and pulled Wade down against him. “Stronger than I look, remember?” Peter whispered, stroking over Wade's face and lips gently, wishing he could heal the scars with just his fingers, content to watch Wade's eyes soften with every light touch. “Want to feel you. Always want to feel you Alpha, my Alpha, all of you.”

Ignoring the mess between them, their sticky clothes, they clung to each other, waiting for their hearts to slow, for their breathing to even out.

“Wade.” Peter said softly several minutes later, lying pliant, sated,  _ satisfied  _ beneath his Alpha. “This is the best idea we have  _ ever  _ had.” 

“Oh, easily the best.” Wade agreed, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “Like this with you…Peter,  _ my omega. _ Best idea of my life.”

He knew they still had to talk, knew that there was still so many things they had to work through, but for right now he just wanted to hold Peter, just wanted to feel him breathing. 

He knew their life wouldn't be easy, but this moment was.

So he just curled close around his omega, and let the silence and the peace fill his soul. 

They could deal with everything else tomorrow. 


	11. Chapter 11

 

“Wade, someone’s coming up the drive. I just heard the bell go off.” Peter murmured, and Wade just hummed a little, refusing to let go of him. “Wade.” Peter tried again. “Customer.” 

Wade huffed in annoyance.“They can  _ wait _ , baby boy. I'm busy with you right now. Why are you complaining?”

“I'm not.” Peter assured him, and scratched his nails over Wade's rough scalp, bringing the man back against him. “Not complaining. Never gonna get tired of this.” he shivered when Wade's teeth scraped his skin, when they closed over his pulse point and tugged lightly. “Not...ever.”

“I want you.” Wade took his lips in a long kiss. “Want you, Pete. Can't wait until we can bond. Can't wait for your next heat.”  _ Want you, need you, mine _ .

“We don't have to wait for a heat to be together.” Peter argued as soon as Wade let him up for a breath. “We just wanted to wait until we knew the danger was over, and until we were both sure about this, about  _ us _ . Are you sure about us, Wade?”

“ _ So sure _ , baby boy, you know that. You don't have to ask, not ever.” Wade drew him into a tight hug, pressing little kisses into his hair, across his forehead. “Not ever, Pete. I'm yours.” He knew he didn't have to remind the kid, not once had the vibes from Pete changed from  _ yours, love, want you, my alpha _ and he smiled, knowing Pete  _ knew  _ without a doubt how Wade felt. 

“And I'm  _ yours _ . So what are we waiting for?” the Omega teased, and Wade growled and bit at Peter's completely yummy bottom lip. 

“If only there wasn't a customer waiting in the shop, I'd take you right here. Would you like that, honey? You want to know how good this could be between us? Do you know how hard these last few weeks have been? Wanting to be all over you and trying to keep it to just some snuggles and scenting you when we hug? Laying next to you all night and telling myself not to get between your legs? Trying to keep myself calm when all I want to be is  _ sliding deep inside you and making you scream for me. _ ” Wade's voice dropped into something dark and  _ wicked _ , and Peter’s knees gave out just like that.  

Wade's arms snapped around him to keep him up, and he laughed quietly at the trembling mess of  _ omega _ he was now holding.  

“ _ Alpha.”  _ Peter was purring, whining, rubbing his body up against Wade's. “ _ Please.  _ Forget the customer. Lock the door.”  _ Take me alpha, claim me, need you. _

“Sorry Pete.” Wade set him up on the desk carefully and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “Customer is waiting. Someone’s got to make the money around here.” 

The Alpha stepped away and adjusted his pants with a wince, and Peter's jaw dropped. “Are you-- you’re  _ joking _ . Wade, you are  _ not  _ going to leave me here like this.  **Wade** !” 

But the big man was already out the door, laughing at the top of his lungs and Peter swore and threw anything he could reach at his back. 

_ Fuck. Fuck that fucking Alpha.  _ Peter lay back on the desk, one arm flung over his eyes, still breathing hard, still in complete  _ disbelief  _ that Wade had walked away. 

It had been just under two weeks since they had made up, since their first night together, and that hadn't even been  _ real  _ sex. So hot, and yes, satisfying, but not  _ real.  _

And now they slept next to each other every night, with Wade wrapped around Peter's smaller frame, and kissed every chance they got, and Wade would  _ happily  _ spend hours on the couch licking and nibbling and scenting all over Peter's neck, but the Alpha pulled away  _ every single time  _ if things got too heated. When Peter had snapped and growled at the Alpha in frustration this last time, Wade had just grinned and shook his head and told him they should  _ wait  _ until they were absolutely sure. Then he had swept Peter into his arms and carried him up the stairs, telling him in a soft voice that once they crossed that line, Wade was  _ never  _ giving him up, not now that they had found each other. 

So Peter waited. And  _ waited _ . But  _ fuck  _ he was twenty two, and an  _ omega  _ who had already waited months to be with his Alpha and it got more difficult to wait every single day. 

And Wade was a complete, raging asshole, who apparently had the self control of a saint and the sense of humour of a demon because he took just an obscene amount of pleasure in ramping Peter up and then leaving him wanting. 

Peter blew out a deep breath and forced himself to sit up, because laying on the desk  _ wishing  _ Wade hadn't stopped wasn't going to help anything. And if Peter actually went out and helped with the customer maybe they could get back to doing other things.

_ Naked things _ . Peter thought and then had to laugh because  _ man  _ was Wade wearing off on him.

He got up and straightened his clothes and headed out the office door but-- _ wait-- _

_ Danger, danger, run alpha run. _

The odd tingly feeling he had dubbed his ‘spidey sense’ swept over him and he frowned. It never went off anymore, in fact even when that man had been watching them at the grocery story so many weeks ago, it hadn't gone off because Peter had known whatever happened, Wade could handle it, even  _ before  _ he knew about Wade's past and his mutation.

In fact, Peter was shocked to suddenly realize that his spidey-sense hadn't gone off  _ once  _ since he'd moved in above the shop, because he  _ knew  _ he could trust Wade from the beginning.

The thought made him smile, and then panic, because if it was happening now,  _ Wade _ must be in danger. 

Peter bolted from the office, scanning the garage for Wade, and shoved open the door to the outside.

_ There. _

Wade was fine, apparently, standing with his arms folded, legs spread, staring at a smaller built man who had his hands shoved nervously into the pockets of a dirty hoodie.

_ That guy set off my spidey sense? The fuck? He's just a beta. _

Peter walked across the drive cautiously, and Wade turned to him, holding out his hand for Peter to take as he got closer. Peter took it without hesitating, without questioning it, even though Wade had never held his hand in public  _ ever _ .

“This is Weasel.” Wade said in a tone just slightly above a sneer. “We go way back.”

“Yeah.” Weasel pushed glasses up his nose. “Like back before the whole hamburger face thing.” He stuck out his hand for Peter to shake, but Wade growled a little, so Peter stayed where he was, firmly tucked against his side. “Come on, Wade, let the boy off his leash long enough to be nice. We're practically brothers.”

“I wouldn't say brothers.” Wade set his jaw stubbornly. “ _ Weasel _ here says he came looking to make sure I was okay. Apparently word of the hit made it back to that shit hole he calls a bar.”

“Easy man.” Weasel held his hands up peacefully. “I just couldn't imagine you living this kind of life so I came to see. And look at you, all domestic with a little omega by your side. He's cute, by the way. Is Wade here keeping you against your will?” Weasel winked at Peter. “You can tell me, it's fine.”

Peter still didn't answer, still seething over the  _ hamburger face _ comment, but trying to act neutral. When Wade squeezed his hand Peter knew he wasn't doing a great job of keeping the  _ angry  _ out of his scent so he took a steadying breath to calm himself down.

“So how did  _ you _ find out where I was, if  _ word of a hit  _ out on me just barely reached you?” Wade asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Ah come on, man, you know I have my ways. Easy enough to track down a guy who looks like you. Thought maybe you'd be happy to see me.”

“I would have been  _ happy to see you _ five or six years ago.” Wade snapped and turned back to the shop, pulling Peter after him. “Don't show up here again, you piece of shit.”

“There's more coming, Wade.” Weasel called, and Wade stopped in his tricks. “They know who you are. They know  _ where _ you are. Now they know about your omega. This is only gonna happen again. People have been asking questions!”

“Have you been giving them answers?” Wade asked, and Peter was actually  _ nervous _ , feeling the  _ danger, anger, fury  _ coming from his Alpha. “Weasel.” Wade turned back to the suddenly quiet man. “When these people ask, have you been giving them answers?” 

“Hey man. People come to bartenders for advice. It's just the nature of the business.” Weasel said and Wade's eyes shot to red so quickly Peter could  _ physically feel  _ the change as the Alpha roared to the surface. 

“You son of a--” Wade took two steps forward, fists clenched, ready to pound his ex best friend into the ground but stopped short when Peter grabbed his arm. 

“Don't.” His omega whispered, and Wade through for a split second how  _ ridiculous  _ it was that the omegas emotional pull over him was so strong it actually felt like Peter was physically  _ holding him back _ with just his hand. Which was...crazy of course, but Wade could have  _ sworn _ the kid had forced him to stop. But that was crazy… wasn't it? 

“We don't need any more attention, Wade.” Peter's grip loosened the second Wade stopped walking. “We don't need more attention, Alpha. Let it go.”  

“Weasel.” Wade said without taking his eyes off Peter. “The only reason you're not in pieces right now is because my omega appeals to my better half. So maybe you should take it as a miracle and  _ get the fuck off my property. _ ” he reached up to squeeze Peter's hand lightly, and the Omegas deep brown eyes warmed in approval. 

“You can't win this one, Wade.” Weasel retorted. “And that pretty little piece of ass is gonna pay the price.” 

Peter's hand came up against Wade's chest in warning again, and Alpha growled but didn't go after the loud mouthed Beta. “Home.” Peter said firmly. “Shower. I'm gonna lock up the shop and come home too.” 

Wade's eyes were still burning red, but he turned on his heel and stalked away. 

Weasel had the common sense to wait until Wade had disappeared into the house before speaking again. “Man, you've got him just jumping through hoops for you, don't you? Impressive. But he's always been a sucker for a good lay.”

Peter cocked his head and studied Weasel for a minute. “Can I ask you a few things about Wade?” He asked slowly, innocently. “I don't know him all that well, and I feel like you do. And obviously there's something going on here that Wade hasn't told me. And if you've known him so long--”

“Uh, yeah, I guess. You wanna talk here? Or I can meet you in town later?

“No.” Pete shook his head quickly, thinking. “No, um, pull your car kind of around the back here, there's a back entrance to the shop. Can't see it from the house at all.”

“Sure thing, kid.” Weasel hopped back in his jeep and took off, spinning out of the driveway in a cloud of dust. 

Peter went back to the shop and started locking up, gathering tools, making sure the safe was secure, and closing the office door, checking the house to make sure Wade wasn't watching, then he slipped out the back door to wait for Weasel to return. 

Within five minutes, the jeep reappeared, going much slower to avoid notice, and Weasel put it in park, rolling down his window and motioning Peter over.

“Are you alright, kid? You look real young, are you even old enough to be with Wade? He's not really the best guy out there, and I can get you out of here if----whoa what the  _ fuck _ ?!!"

Peter reached out with one hand and bodily dragged the man out the open window and onto the ground.

“ _ What the hell are you-- _ **_shit_ ** _!!”  _ Weasel tried to yell, but Peter grabbed him around the neck and squeezed hard, lifting him clear off the ground and slamming him into the garage back wall. 

“Holy fuck.” The bartender wheezed, clawing at his throat, staring down at Peter in terror as his air supply was slowly cut off. 

“I don't know you.” Peter said softly. “And I don't know how the hell you found us, or why you thought it was okay to show up and try to talk to  _ my Alpha  _ that way.” He tightened his fingers, pushed Weasel higher up the wall until his feet dangled a couple feet off the ground. “But it. was. a  _ bad  _ idea.” His lips curled in a snarl when Weasel tried to kick him. 

“Why don't you run along back to whatever hole you crawled out of and the next time people come asking about us, you tell them that Wade has an omega that's  _ just as dangerous as he is _ . In fact,” Peter bared his teeth in a smile. “I might even be  _ more dangerous  _ than Wade is. But I  _ promise  _ you don't want to find out.” 

Without releasing his grip on the man's throat, getting an odd sense of satisfaction watching that pasty skin tint blue, Peter turned and  _ tossed  _ him through the air, not even flinching when Weasel smacked into the side of the jeep and crumpled to the ground. 

“Get the  _ fuck _ out of here.” He snarled, and Weasel was scrambling to his feet to try and get in his vehicle. “And  _ Weasel.”  _ Peter sneered the name and the guy looked up, still rubbing his throat, still gasping, trying to get his breath back. “You come back here again, come to  _ my home  _ again and I will  _ snap your neck _ . Try it and see.”

When the dust finally settled, after Weasel had fled, Peter took a few calming breaths and looked down at his shaking hands, flexing his fingers curiously. 

He had no idea where all  _ that _ had come from.

But he had liked it.

Maybe Wade wasn’t the only one with a violent side. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Smut guys. Thats the whole thing.

 

“So Weasel used to be your best friend?” Peter asked later that night as he lay next to Wade in bed. The alpha was laying flat on his back, arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, and Peter knew better than to try and cuddle when Wade was nearly vibrating  _ tension, annoyance, anger _ even several hours after Weasel had left.

“Yeah. Or the closest thing to one I had. In my line of work you don't really make ‘friends’.”

“What happened?”

Wade was quiet for a long time. “I let myself think he and I were anything more than a mercenary and a sleazy arms trader who happened to run a bar.”

“You and he were--um were you guys--?”

“God no.” Wade snorted. “No. I just  _ trusted _ him. And now I don't. Learned my lesson, and it was a real bitch of one.” 

Peter propped his head up on his elbow, turning on his side to look down at the Alpha. “I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it, but you know… I'm here.”

“I know.” Wade closed his eyes for a moment and Peter frowned when the  _ anger, frustration, tense _ still hung around the Alpha. 

Peter wasn't exactly calm himself, the adrenaline from his encounter with Weasel still thrumming from him, and he let his eyes drift down over Wade's big body, over all those muscles, coming to a decision fairly quickly about how to solve both their anxiety.

“I need you tonight, Alpha.” He said quietly.”Will you come here?” 

Wade's eyes opened again in surprise. “What?”

“Need you tonight.” Peter repeated, stronger this time. “Today stressed me out, I need to be comforted, and held and that's  _ your _ job, so  _ do it _ **.** ” 

“I can do that honey.” Wade assured him and opened his arms, raising an eyebrow at the completely out of character brattiness from his omega. “Just come here, I'll hold you all damn night if that's what you want. You know that. Come here.”

“I want more.” Peter said, leaning down and nipping a sharp little bite onto Wade's chest through his shirt. “Tired of waiting. Need you to take care of me. More than just being held.”

“Pete, I don't think tonight is the right time to--”

“I'm not asking, Wade. Take care of me the  _ right way. Or I'll find another alpha to do it. _ ” Peter's voice rose a little and he bit a down a little harder and Wade reacted exactly how any other alpha would react-- with a snap of his teeth and a furious snarl, rolling over to pin the omega to the bed, shoving Peter's hands up above his head and forcing him still.

“You're  _ mine _ , omega, don't you  _ dare _ \--” then he blinked a few times and the irritation in his eyes faded when Peter just grinned up at him. Wade brushed a curl off Peter's forehead, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Baby boy,  _ that  _ is a dangerous game to play, demanding things from me and then threatening to find another Alpha.” 

“Not playing, not threatening. I'm  _ serious _ .” Pete said with a little snarl of his own and a wiggle of his hips and Wade automatically lay more weight against him to keep him from moving, that Alpha instinct to  _ control  _ too deeply ingrained to ignore, even now that he knew Peter was just messing with him. 

“ _ Mmm.”  _ Except Peter had gotten exactly what he wanted, now that Wade was lying on top of him, and the omega spread his legs to make room, moaning again when they rubbed against each other through their sleep pants. “ _ Alpha. This _ is what I want. What I need.” 

“You're sure?” Wade asked and Peter nodded, tugging at Wade's hold on his wrists until the Alpha freed him.

“Always sure about us, you never have to ask.” Peter said, already pulling at Wade's shirt trying to get to skin. “Wanted you before and want you know. Gonna want you tomorrow and the next day, you don't ever have to ask.” 

Wade leaned down and took his lips on a long kiss, sweet and slow until Peter was whimpering into his mouth, rocking his hips impatiently.

“On your stomach, baby boy.” Wade said softly, switching the lights off and Peter hurried to obey, lying down flat on his stomach, fisting the sheets below him, trying not be nervous but  _ god  _ so nervous.

“Wade?” He asked quietly when there was no movement from behind him.

“Right here, honey, just getting a few things.” The Alpha answered, and Peter muffled his soft sigh in the pillows when Wade's big hands slid up his back slowly, high enough to tug at his hair just gently, then back down, nails scratching lightly, until his fingers curled around the waistband of his pants. Peter told himself to relax,  _ yes alpha yes, _ until Wade leaned forward to press a kiss to his shoulder, then pulled his sleep pants off in one quick jerk.

He actually  _ heard  _ Wade's breath catch, and he suddenly wondered how well the Alpha could see in the dark, if Wade could see all of him, if night vision was a side effect of his mutation but  _ oh _ he quit thinking when Wade touched him, calloused fingers over smooth skin sending goose bumps across him.

“You're perfect.” Wade whispered. “I know I've said all sorts of shit about your ass and I swear I meant every word but  _ Pete  _ you're fucking  _ perfect. _ ” he massaged his fingers into the muscles there, making Peter groan into his pillow, and Wade leaned over him again to pepper kisses across his back as he gripped and kneaded the round globes. 

Then he was bringing Peter up against him, until he was straddling Wade's naked thighs, his back pressed up to Wade's bare chest, so Wade could touch every inch of him. 

Peter couldn't help whimpering a little as rough hands roamed over his body, holding his breath when Wade got  _ so close _ but shied away from Peter's cock at the last second, running firm strokes down Peter's thighs, rubbing his thumbs over his waist instead. 

“Wade.” Peter sighed a little, and Wade tucked him closer against his body, higher on his lap, letting his own erection bump against the omegas back, nibbling on his ear and down that slim neck.

“Like how you feel, Pete.” Wade mumbled. “So smooth.”

_ Like how you feel, Alpha.  _ Peter thought, but Wade had turned his jaw so they could kiss, and even though the angle was awkward, Peter kissed him as enthusiastically as he could, their tongues sliding against each other, scraping along their teeth and Peter tried to twist himself to get closer without losing any skin to skin contact.

He knew Wade was self conscious about his body, covered in all those scars and that's why he had turned the lights off, but instead of being off putting or uncomfortable, Peter just wanted to purr and arch closer, the raised edges and textures making him want to rub himself all over his Alpha. 

His desire spiked high then, and Wade paused in his exploration of Peter's body, feeling the pulse of arousal . “What did I do that you liked so much?” He asked, and it seemed like his voice had dropped a whole octave and Peter  _ did  _ purr then, laying his head back on Wade's shoulder and wiggling until the Alpha started touching him again.

“I just like this. Like how you feel. You feel _ good _ Alpha.” Peter said, and rubbed against Wade's chest for emphasis, feeling the  _ incredible, disbelief, thankful _ coming from the Alpha. 

There was a soft  _ click _ and Wade wrapped a suddenly wet hand around Peter's length and the omega nearly came off his lap at the first touch, his whole body jerking in surprise. 

“Oh oh _ yes, _ Wade _ , yes.”  _ Peter hissed, thrusting his hips up into Wade's firm grip. “So good.” 

Wade eased him forward onto all fours, never letting up on his steady stroking, and with his other hand reached low, searching for and pressing against Peter's entrance until Peter relaxed enough to let him in. Murmuring soft words of encouragement, using two fingers now, Wade opened him as gently as he could, and when Peter was pushing back against him, panting for more, Wade added another, curling his fingers until--

“Oh shit,  _ again. More.” _ Peter gasped and Wade felt for that spot again and this time Peter  _ yelled  _ spreading his legs and raising his hips, rocking back against him to encourage him  _ deeper _ , and Wade eased himself away, careful not to move too fast, grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking himself up.

“Ready for me, baby boy?”

“Yes. _Yes yes yes._ Alpha. My alpha, _please._ So ready, been waiting so long for you to--” Peter's words were lost in a low groan when Wade entered him, and he couldn't even draw another breath until Wade's hips met his own, and then he just dropped his head to the pillow and _sobbed_ , “Wade. Yes _yes_ need you, this is so good, _so_ _good_.” 

“ _ Omega.”  _ Wade growled, and Peter shuddered beneath him,  _ around  _ him. “ _ Mine _ .” And the omega just whined in agreement, and rocked a little to encourage the alpha to  _ move.  _

Wade took him gently, conscious that even though Peter had used toys to help though heat, he'd never actually done  _ this,  _ and the Alpha forced himself into a slow rhythm, long deep strokes, shifting and changing his angle until he hit Peter just right and the omega cried out. “Right there?” Wade asked, “Is that good? I've got you baby.”

“More, Wade. I can take it.  _ Please.” _

_ “ _ I can't hurt you, baby boy, I won't. _ ” _ Wade shook his head. “Not after--”

“You won't.” Peter argued, and pushed his hips back against his Alpha. “Please, Alpha. I need more. You won't hurt me, never could hurt me, you just take care of me, such good care of me,  _ my Alpha _ . Need you.”

Wade closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I need you too, Peter. I  _ do _ . I just--”

“Right here, Wade.” Peter murmured. “I'm right here. Yours.” He felt the change in the air when Wade made up his mind, the _gentle, careful, soft_ giving way to _claim, more,_ **_mine_** and was suddenly almost dizzy with anticipation.

“ _ Mine _ .” Wade repeated, and shifted back a little, one hand pressing Peter’s head down further into the mattress, lifting his hips up a little higher. “Want you like this, omega. Like  _ this _ .”

Peter didn't even time to take a breath before Wade was moving inside him again, short hard thrusts, changing the angle until he was brushing over that spot that had Peter seeing stars and crying out for him again. Then  _ oh fuck  _ he was coming faster,  _ harder _ , his fingers leaving bruises on Peter's hips and Peter was stammering “ _ yes yes alpha  _ **_need you_ ** _ been so long didn't realize it'd be so good you're so  _ **_perfect_ ** _ for me perfect inside me alpha yes please please oh fuck  _ **_don't stop”_ **

So Wade didn't stop, not until Peter was begging to come, begging Wade to touch him, and then it only took a few strokes of the alphas hand to push him over the edge into a shaking  _ sobbing _ mess. 

Wade was slamming into him now, chasing his own release, and when he couldn't wait anymore, when his vision started whiting out, he leaned over that gorgeous slender body and stabbed his teeth into Peter's neck in a savage bite, bearing down until he could taste blood and Peter was screaming from the shock of it. Wade's jaw locked tight and he couldn't stop growling, groaning,  _ snarling  _ as he lost himself inside his omega for the very first time.

 

********************

It was several minutes before Wade could bring himself to leave Peter's body, and they both moaned when he rolled over to lay on his back. Peter whined a little, turning over to curl against Wade's body, wiggling closer happily when his alpha pulled him onto his chest, neither one wanting to be separated long enough to clean up.

“I'm so sorry baby boy, I couldn't help myself.” Wade frowned, laying his hand gently over the swollen and bruised bite mark. “I'm so sorry I hurt you like that.  _ Fuck _ .” A bond wouldn't take, not without a heat and not without Peter giving him a mark as well, but Wade  _ still  _ hadn't been able to stop himself from biting him, from giving into the need to  _ claim _ . “Just wanted to mark you so badly. I'll rub some of my blood in it tomorrow, the healing factor will make sure you don't scar or bruise too terribly.” 

“Leave it.” Peter said stubbornly. “I like it. Like when you lose control. It will heal by itself, don't mess with it. It's sexy as hell.” He was already yawning, spreading his legs to straddle Wade's waist so he could sleep, yelping a little when his body rebelled against the movement.

“Lay  _ next _ to me baby boy. You'll sleep better.” Wade laughed a little when Peter shook his head.

“No way. I want to be on you like this, or  _ you  _ on  _ me  _ but your heavy ass will crush me so it has to be like this. Need to be close.”

“Whatever you want, Pete.” Wade kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms tight around him. “As close as you want.”

“Is that all it takes?” Peter asked, his voice muffled as he snuggled into Wade's chest. “A good orgasm and all the sudden you'll give me whatever I want?” 

“I'm always gonna give you whatever you want, honey.” Wade promised, but Peter was already drifting off to sleep, and the Alpha just held him closer to his heart.

“I love you, Pete.” He said into the dark room, and Peter's light snores were the only reply.

 

******************

 

It was dark still when Peter woke to Wade touching him again. In the second it took to orient himself he realized Wade must have moved him back to the bed at some point, because he was lying on his back against the pillows, Wade's calloused fingers stroking over his already hard cock. 

“Alpha?” He mumbled, and Wade's fingers tightened briefly, enough to send a flash of heat through Peter's body, enough to wake him up completely and he thrust up into Wade's palm helplessly. “ _ Wade.”  _ He breathed and the Alpha shifted closer with a soft groan.

“Want you again, baby boy.” Wade said, and Peter was already opening his legs, already reaching for him. 

“Come on then, want you too.”

Then Wade was over him,  _ inside _ him, and Peter was crying out from the  _ stretch _ and  _ fuck  _ it was still so good and Wade was kissing him hard, panting into his mouth, his big hand pulling roughly at Peter's cock until the omega was coming again within just a few minutes, painting his stomach with white, and Wade had to pull away so he wouldn't give in and bite Peter again like he  _ needed to _ . Instead he slipped out completely, stroking over himself furiously until he was spilling his release all over Peter's chest and stomach, and the omega was moaning, running his fingers through it before bringing it to his mouth to taste, which was hot enough that Wade was already thinking about taking him  _ again. _

But when Peter shivered from a last little aftershock of pleasure, he also flinched from the ache inside him and Wade changed his mind.

A quick clean up so they didn't have to be uncomfortable in the morning, and Wade was bringing Peter back into his arms, curling around him and pulling the blankets up to their shoulders.

“For the record,” Wade said quietly as he rubbed his thumb in a comforting circle on Pete's stomach. “You aren't allowed to give me hell about talking all the time anymore. I could barely a word in edgewise with as much as you ramble on in bed.”   
He expected Peter to get mad, or embarrassed, or come back with some snarky comment, but instead the omega just  _ giggled  _ and  _ purred _ and  _ wiggled  _ against him happily and Wade smiled to himself as  _ love, contentment, mine, home, peace  _ flowed in gentle waves between them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so just a quick thing--- back when I wrote this originally, someone commented that the scene with the "fake alpha" comes across as transphobic? I was horrified, and if you guys follow me via tumblr or have any interaction with me at all, you know that I am all for every sexuality out there. Wave your flags, lovelies. I wouldnt ever write something transphobic into a fic, and I was so upset that this chapter came across that way. 
> 
> So I re read it, and changed a few things, and Just in case someone else feels that way, keep in mind its more of a "fake alpha" thing meaning he has used steroids to give himself the violence/aggressiveness that is so natural in Alphas, and NOT that he was born a Beta and had body dysphoria or anything else? He simply wanted the power that comes with being an Alpha, so he takes steroids to get it. 
> 
> Not transphobic, just anti- people who use drugs to make themselves bigger/stronger/more aggressive so they can then threaten Omegas and be taken seriously by other Alphas. Thats all. 
> 
> Also, we get to meet a very violent!Peter in this chapter so buckle up :)

 

Wade looked up and smiled when Peter did a slow sort of shuffle and waddle into the kitchen late the next morning. “Hey Petey-pie how-”

“If you say anything at all, I'm going to break your jaw.” Peter threatened, and Wade took a huge gulp of scalding hot coffee just so he wouldn't laugh. “I'm _not_ _kidding_ Wade.”

“Baby boy. Don't blame me. You know damn well you could have said  _ no _ .” Wade countered, and ducked when a piece of toast came flying at him. “Well you  _ could have! _ ”  He said and Peter leveled him with a glare, but still limped over and settled himself in Wade's lap, nosing into his neck to scent him. “Sweetheart, sitting like this can't  _ possibly _ be comfortable for you. Lay down on the couch or something.”

“Need to be close to you.” Pete muttered, draping his arms over Wade's shoulders. “Kinda hate you right now but also need to be close. Can't help it.”

“I know, honey.” Wade slid one big arm around Peter's waist and took another drink from his coffee. “I feel it too. Need to be close to you too.” 

Peter wiggled against him, whining uncomfortably. “It didn't occur to me that I wouldn't be able to  _ walk _ afterwards when I said I wanted you again.  _ You  _ should have told  _ me  _ no, should have told me how sore I was gonna be.”

“Sweet cheeks, the day I say  _ no  _ to shower sex with you is the day you put me in my grave. And you know Pete, it wouldn't kill you to learn a little self control. Addiction to  _ anything  _ isn't healthy even if it's to my c--”

“ _ Wade!” _

Wade burst out laughing then, and the Omega hissed and snarled at him and tried to jump off his lap. “Don't go, baby.” Wade's arm was like steel behind his waist. “You won't make it very far anyway with that little waddle you have going on, and then you'd be even more pissed off.” 

“Fuck you Wade!” Peter struggled all the harder, and Wade just held on, not even trying to quiet his laughter. “I'm gonna bite the  _ shit  _ out of you.” Peter snapped and Wade just grinned and rocked his hips up against him.

“Please do, honey buns, I’d  _ love _ to feel your teeth on me. Come on and bite me, omega.” He teased. “I bet you’ve got the most darling bite in the word.” 

“That wasn't supposed to turn you on.” Peter huffed. “I'm  _ threatening  _ you, you prick.” 

“Sorry honey, okay you're right, you're vicious, so mean. I'm  _ shaking _ .” Wade soothed him and Peter seriously considered for a minute throwing him through the kitchen wall. In fact, if his ass wasn't so sore, he probably would have. They were  _ long  _ overdue for a talk about Peter's abilities anyway and that would be a surefire way to break the ice.

But for now, all he wanted to do was be plastered against his Alpha, safe in those big arms, so he just groaned a little and relaxed grudgingly into Wade's lap, who instantly switched from teasing him to running his hands comfortingly up and down Peter's back. 

It was almost disconcerting, how quickly Wade jumped between obnoxious and sweet, or from teasing to heated. But Peter loved it. Because he knew no matter  _ how  _ Wade was acting, he  _ always  _ wanted Peter.

Always.

Enthusiastically.

_ Multiple times. _

His face turned pink, thinking back over their night together and Wade leaned down to kiss his head. “I can practically feel you blushing, Pete. Thinking about last night again? Fun, wasn't it?”

“Yeah.” Peter tucked his head in closer. “Thank you.”

“No, no baby.” Wade sighed contentedly. “Thank  _ you.” _

They sat in silence for a few moments as  _ happy, peaceful, love  _ wound between them and Wade just closed his eyes and let it sink into him. 

He was already more in tune with every emotion and mood from his omega, now that they were  _ physically  _ together, and loved it. After so many weeks of tip toeing around each other and that one  _ awful  _ night, to have Peter pulsing with happiness because of  _ him _ was incredible.

He knew the obsessive need to  _ cling _ to him Peter was dealing with was their biologies way of trying to rush a permanent bond, trying to cement their status as mates. He also knew the chances of Peter going into heat within a week or so was very high, for those exact same reasons.

_ Hell yeah.  _ The idea of  _ heat  _ with Peter made him harden in his pants again, but Peter felt him react and started shaking his head.

“No. No no  _ fuck no _ , Wade. Not again. I can barely walk.”

“ _ Omega.”  _ Wade whispered, and growled a little in his ear, his fingers tightening around Peter's waist.

“N-no Wade.” But he stuttered this time and Wade tried to hide his smile because he knew Peter was going to give in. Could practically taste the growing arousal from his omega.

“I didn't even get you in my mouth last night.” He crooned. “Don't you want to know how good that will be?”

“I--I-- _ fuck _ .” Peter said a little helplessly, unable to resist the amount of  _ want you, need you, my omega  _ pouring off his Alpha. 

“Don't you want to know how good my tongue would feel on you?” Wade’s voice was little more than a rumble. “Or in you?”-- a whine from his Omega, slim hips shifting restlessly on his lap. “Yeah, baby boy. I could fuck you with my tongue for hours.” 

“Tell me you're mine.” Wade coaxed, his hands sliding down Peter's back and under the waistband of his pants. “Come on, tell me you’re mine.” 

Peter gave in with a shaky sigh and a little grin and a rush of  _ pride  _ because his Alpha wanted him so badly. 

“I'm  _ yours _ , Alpha _.” _

_ ******************** _

*******************

“So, we need to take little trip.” Wade said, bringing Peter a bottle of water and dropping onto the couch next to him.

“Get your ass up and gone.” Peter kicked at him half heartedly. “Don't come near me. Don't even look at me. Keep your hands and your alpha pheromones and everything below your waist to yourself. Do not come  _ near _ me for at least a week.”

“Baby boy, I'll give you until about eight o’clock tonight.” Wade scoffed. “A week. What the hell are you thinking? It's only been an hour and a half and I'm already ready for bed with you. Welcome to life with an Alpha. Welcome to life with  _ this  _ Alpha.” 

“I'm  _ thinking _ that if I would have known you were carrying a freaking  _ log  _ between your legs I wouldn't have wanted you half as badly.” Peter closed his eyes and groaned a little as he shifted on the couch to try and find a comfortable spot. “I'm  _ thinking _ if I knew when you said you were gonna  _ use your mouth _ you meant you were gonna do that  _ first _ and  _ then  _ you were gonna bend me over the kitchen table, I would have ran away.”

“You would have  _ waddled  _ away,” Wade corrected, and Peter snarled a little at him. “and I don't think you would have even done  _ that  _ because you  _ know  _ that was fun. Besides, I told you  _ on day one  _ that I was all-Alpha, sugar buns, you should have known what I meant.” Wade said with a smirk. 

“I hate you.” Peter mumbled and turned into his stomach, sighing in relief when it eased the pressure. “Go away and let me cry in peace.”

“You know I'm delightful.” Wade retorted. “Now listen, there's this guy I need to go see, need to try and figure out everything that's going on. Like how the  _ fuck _ everyone apparently knows where I live now, or that I've taken an omega, when I'm pretty sure that six months ago not even the mailman knew where I lived.”

“Okay. I'm going to stay here and pop several ibuprofen and sleep.”

“No you aren't. You are  _ absolutely  _ not out of my sight.”

“I'm fine, Wade. Go see your pal and I swear I'll be in bed waiting for you when you get home. I'm just gonna ice my--”

“Peter.” 

The omega turned over to look at the man when his voice turned serious.

“You are  _ absolutely not out of my sight.  _ You're mine to protect, and I need you with me.” 

_ I should just tell him. _ Peter thought, and cleared his throat. “Listen, about the whole protecting me thing. Wade I'm not as… fragile as you think. I can help more than you realize, you don't have to always--”

“Look.” Wade dropped his head back on the couch and sighed. “Pete, I don't care if you need my protection, or even  _ want _ it. I don't care if you have a black belt in jujitsu or are just a fragile little omega who needs helping up the stairs. You could sit here and tell me you have the same healing factor as me, and even though I wouldn't believe you because you can't even sit  _ down _ this morning, I still wouldn't care. I am still going to provide for you and  _ protect you  _ because you have been  _ mine  _ since the day you walked that perky little ass up my driveway, and I am no where ready to let you go.” 

Peter nodded, his throat closing up over the emotion the Alpha was projecting. 

“That being said,” Wade continued, “you have about fifteen minutes to get that ass in my truck before we leave. So go grab a few things, since we might have to stay overnight, and I'll grab you some pain pills and  _ let's go.” _

“Yes, Alpha.” Peter said resignedly and lifted himself from the couch with a flinch. 

“Thank you.” Wade closed his eyes and Peter stopped to press a kiss to his chapped lips before he left the living room. 

“I love you too, Wade.”

Wade's eyes snapped open. “ _ What _ did you say?” 

Peter traced a line over Wade's jaw, running gentle fingers over his mouth. “I said I love you. And for the record, the  _ next time _ you tell me you love me, maybe it should be  _ before  _ the mind-blanking sex so I have enough energy to say it back, you jack-ass.” He leaned in and growled playfully into Wade's ear. 

“Pete.” Wade gathered his omega into his lap, careful not to jostle him, because even though it was  _ hilarious  _ how sore Peter was, Wade didn't want to hurt him anymore. “Omega.  _ My omega.  _ Love you.”

Peter touched their foreheads together and hummed contentedly, happy to just breathe his Alpha in. “I love you too.” 

“I'll go get my pack.” He said after a few minutes, after some slow scenting and careful touches and whispered sweet things. “Just a few minutes alright?”

Peter kissed Wade one last time and went upstairs to throw some clothes in his backpack, sliding the wrist bands that held his web shooters on at the last minute. He had worn them several times around Wade without the cartridges in it already, and after an off handed joke about them being cute bracelets, the Alpha hadn't ever commented on them again. Wade wouldn't think twice about Peter wearing them this time.

“So this trip…” he asked as he thumped back down the stairs. “Is it gonna be a long one?”

“I don't know, but we  _ have _ to go. I have to figure this out, Pete. Or we can't ever just settle down and be happy like this.”

“Let's figure it out quick then.” Peter said with a shy little smile. “Because I'm due for a heat at the end of next week and since we are… well since you…”

“Pounded that ass of yours through mattress?” Wade supplied, just because he knew Peter would turn scarlet.

“Yes, Wade.” Peter flushed a pretty shade of red and rolled his eyes. “Because you pounded my ass through a mattress, I think it might come early. And any sort of stress could bring it even faster, so the sooner we get back home the better.”

“I can't wait for your heat.” Wade grinned and reached for him. “Gonna take such good care of you, baby boy.” He drew Peter into his arms and nuzzled him teasingly. “I'll just have to carry you everywhere for a week after.”

“I'm not really worried about--” Peter froze halfway through his sentence, and Wade straightened up when he felt a jolt of  _ danger danger danger  _ from the omega.

“Pete? What's--”

“Get  _ down _ !” Peter jerked backwards out of his arms, pulling all of Wade's not inconsiderable bulk down onto the floor with him.

“What the hell is--” Wade jumped to his feet and went to flip the curtain to look outside. “Baby there isn't anything happening, what the fuck was--”

“Wade!!!  _ Down!!”  _ Peter was yelling at him, reaching for him, but it was already too late.

He never saw it coming.

The rocket fired from the hill behind the house and plowed through the kitchen before exploding in the living room.

The heat hit him first, searing his skin. 

Then the pain of shattered glass and chunks of splintered wood slamming like bullets into his body.

It was  _ so loud,  _ and Wade knew his ear drums burst almost immediately.

He was thrown out from the house in the blast, skidding across the gravel until he came to a stop, battered and broken. 

But he was screaming for Peter, screaming for his omega, because through the blood dripping into his eyes he could see a team of men dragging the boy's limp body from the burning house. 

**********************

**********************

_ God it hurts. _

Peter knew without opening his eyes that he was tied to a chair, his arms forced back in an uncomfortable stretch, his legs tied down as well. Definitely wasn't at home any more, not that there would be much left of their house after that explosion, but he could smell the dank and damp of a subterranean basement and that made him nervous.;

Everything hurt  _ so badly, _ from his head where it smashed into the floor, clear down to his feet, probably burned from the blast since he had been barefoot.

He had been thrown into the second bedroom when the rocket blew, landing on the bed for a split second before he had managed to flip it over on top of himself and curl into a ball, trying to avoid the worst of the debris. 

He didn't remember getting dragged it of the house, or the ride to  _ wherever _ he was now, but  _ everything fucking hurt _ and he couldn't help groaning when he tried to lift his head.

“Pete?”

_ Thank god Wade is here too. _

“Wade?” He licked his lips and gingerly straightened up. The Alpha was tied to a chair several yards away, ankles and hands shackled, rope wrapped around him several time to keep him immobile. 

“Oh  _ fuck  _ baby boy I wasn't sure if you were okay.” Wade tried to lean forward to get a better look at him. “Been calling your name for hours, I was so worried you weren't going to wake up. You okay? Just banged up? You alright? I am going to  _ kill _ these guys, Peter I swear to god.”

“I think I'm fine.” Peter shifted as well as he could with his arms tied to his sides and wrists handcuffed behind him. “Just sore, I think. Who came after us? Have you seen anyone yet?”

“I don't know who's behind this.” Wade shook his head. Last thing I remember is watching them drag you away, I must have blacked out before they got to me. And we've been sitting here for a while. Camera in the corner, they must be waiting for you to wake up or something, I don't know.” 

“Are you okay?” Wade was covered in blood, but Peter couldn't see any open wounds. “Is all that blood yours?” He was worried, even knowing the Alpha could heal from probably anything. 

“Everything that broke is already fixed.” Wade replied and flexed his big arms, testing his ropes. “Pretty sure I punctured a lung, but breathing got a lot easier about half an hour ago so I think I'm fine again. We need to get the hell out of here, though. Right away.”

“Oh,  _ that's _ not happening.” A door behind Peter swung open and someone new joined them. Wade's head jerked up, his eyes coloring red as they narrowed in anger.

“And who the fuck are you?”

“Oh that doesn't matter.” The man came to a stop right behind Peter, and Wade watched his omega tense uncomfortably. “You don't  _ really  _ care what my name is ad this little snack--” he placed a long thin hand on Peter's shoulder. “--won't be alive long enough to remember, so why bother with introductions? In fact, you can just call me  _ sir _ .” He bent down to Peter's ear, lips brushing against skin as he spoke. “Let's hear you say ‘yes sir’ omega.”

“Don't touch him.” Wade growled and Peter closed his eyes, trying to will his Alpha to stay calm until they knew what was going on.

“You know, Wilson.” The man stood back up, leaving his hand on Peter's shoulder. “I have to say I was more than a little surprised to hear that you had shown back up on the radar. In fact, I thought after that last botched job, that the professor and his silly group of mutants had tracked you down and converted you. But I  _ never  _ expected to find out you were just playing house with a little thing like this. That was ingenious… I mean,  _ really,  _ kudos on keeping such a low profile. How did you hide your fucked up face from the rest of the world though? And for that matter,” the man leaned close again and flicked his tongue against Peter's ear. “What's a pretty little omega like you doing with him?” 

Peter refused to even flinch, even as he got a noseful of _fake_ _Alpha_ and wanted to be sick. The man smelled almost rancid, a sure indicator of extensive drug use, but also a sign of an artificial alpha-- one that was the result of unsafe experiments and back alley injections to rewrite his biology. 

_ Who is this guy?  _

Half a dozen armed guards came through the same door, walking around the room to stand behind Wade, guns at the ready.

“Now then.” The man left Peter's side and headed towards Wade, and Peter finally got a good look at him. 

He didn't look like… anything. Not anything special anyway. Just an average guy in an average suit backed up by a whole lot of muscle with guns. A natural beta, judging by his build, but just  _ reeking  _ of artificial alpha, and his eyes seemed like they were maybe permanently tinted red as a result of the hormones coursing through him.

“Now, I don't have anything personal against you, Wade. Not really. I mean you're an asshole, but most of us are.” He said conversationally. “But someone out there wants you gone and is offering a  _ bunch  _ of money and isn't that just the nature of our work?”

“You're a merc?” Wade looked him over with a sneer. “Don't look like anything special to me. I can  _ smell _ the fake Alpha in you, didn't know they let lab rats carry guns these days.”

The man seemed to flinch a little, then drew himself up even taller. “Yes, well, not all of us are born the correct sub gender are we? And I might not look like anything in particular, but at least I blend in with the crowd. I have to admire your bravery though, it can't be easy to have such a  _ distinctive look,  _ can it? I think you've cornered the market on  _ looking special _ . But whether my Alpha is chemically engineered or not--” he leaned closer to Wade-- “it's not gonna stop me from tearing your little bitch apart as soon as I'm done with you.” 

Peter growled a little and the man turned back to him with an amused expression. “Did the omega have something to say? What a darling little growl that was.”

The other mercenary smirked in amusement. “Honestly, omega, what  _ are  _ you doing with Wilson? Little minx, aren't you? Too bad I only get paid if I bring your body in for proof that I killed you.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a minute before smiling terribly. “It's a good thing it might take me a week to kill you, then isn't it? I'd hate for all that  _ moxy _ of yours to go to waste.”

He held out his hand, and one of the guards handed him a long knife.

“Now Wade, word has it that you can't die. I mean, I have heard absolutely astonishing stories of you coming back from fires and bullet wounds and all sorts of things. Is that true?”

“So far.” Wade replied, watching him uneasily. “Haven't found anything yet that could put me down.”

“And  _ you've  _ tried, haven't you?” The mercenary sent a triumphant glance over his shoulder at Peter. “Pretty omega, did you know he makes a habit of taking his life? I heard once he jumped off a building in front of a crowd of people just to see if it would kill him. Do you still hear voices, Wilson? Or did you put enough bullets through your skull you managed to get rid of them?” 

Wade didn't answer, just clenched his jaw and looked away. 

Peter was staring at him with something like shock on his face, but then he straightened up a little and sent only  _ empathy compassion love  _ towards his Alpha, knowing their captor wouldn't pick up on. Betas couldn't read the pheromones and vibes that Alphas and Omegas could, and he knew when Wade's shoulders relaxed that the Alpha had felt him. Because it didn't matter anymore--what Wade used to do. Not anymore. 

“But you still  _ bleed  _ don't you?” The mercenary pressed, when Wade stayed silent. “Still feel quite a bit of pain? For example if I were to stab you here--”

Wade's eyes widened and he shouted for Peter to look away just as the man drove the blade deep into his thigh.

Peter wasn't sure who screamed louder, him or Wade, but he  _ couldn't look away _ , not when his Alpha was being hurt.

“Did that hurt?” The mercenary actually smiled down at him. “I wasn't told I had to bring back your body at all. So this could get fun. I bet I'd have to cut you into pieces before you stopped healing, huh?”

“Remember, Pete.” Wade called. “He can't kill me baby boy. He can hurt me but I'll heal. I'm fine. Just don't watch. Look away baby. Close your eyes, it's going to be fine.” 

“Wade.” Peter choked out, and wanted to scream again when the mercenary pulled another blade and stabbed his Alpha in the chest, twisting the knife into his heart until blood was pouring from the wound. 

“You know, I can smell how close to heat your omega is.” He said mildly, as if he wasn't standing in a puddle of Wade's blood. “I figure he's a week out at the most and I know stress makes that sort of thing happen faster. I wonder if I could get him worked up enough to drop into a heat right here in front of you? Wouldn't that be fun? And of course, as an Alpha I'd have to help the poor defenseless omega out, wouldn't I? Really it's the right thing to do. Omegas are so vulnerable when they are ass up begging for a knot.” 

Wade roared and strained at his ropes and the mercenary threw back his head and laughed. “Would you like to watch? You're a kinky little prick, aren't you? That seems like it would be right up your alley.” 

“Enough!” Peter yelled, and the man laughed again.

“Don't you know omegas are to be seen and not heard? Has Wade just let you run around disrespecting Alphas all day? That's a real shame. Quiet omegas are so much better.” He said, and smiled at Peter through clenched teeth. “So why don't you sit there quietly and if you’re a real good omega maybe I'll teach you a thing or two about being with an Alpha that's not a freak show.”

He reached out and ripped the knife from Wade's leg, putting it up to the Alpha’s neck instead. “Have you ever watched someone bleed out, omega? It can take a  _ really _ long time if you learn exactly where to cut. Of course, this ugly bastard has that ridiculous healing factor, so it might take him  _ days _ , if it ever works at all. Should we try?” 

He forced Wade's head back, pressing the sharp edge to his throat. 

“I'll be fine, baby.” Wade repeated firmly, but when he swallowed, the blade caught on his Adam's apple, and a thin ribbon of red appeared. “Look away, Pete.”

“I said **enough.”**

The mercenary turned in annoyance, ready to order the omega taken from the room but stopped short when Peter rolled his neck, shifted his weight, and tore the ropes and chair apart when he stood to his feet in one smooth motion. A quick jerk of his wrists and the handcuffs went flying as well, and his fists clenched in anger.

“What the shit?” Wade's eyes bugged out and he forgot all about the blade at his throat when his jaw dropped. “Peter what the  _ fuck _ \--”

But Peter was already moving, webs shooting from his wrists as he ripped guns away from the guards, running and leaping into the air, wrapping his legs around the biggest guys neck and taking him to the ground. The man struggled for all of fifteen seconds until Peter tightened his legs and jerked hard and the man neck broke with a sickening pop. 

A hard kick had another guard denting the wall behind him, his head splitting open, and when a third pulled a knife, Peter actually  _ laughed  _ at him, swiping it out of his hand before plastering the guard to a wall with a pile of webbing over his face and let him hang there, kicking and thrashing as he slowly suffocated.

Two rushed him at the same time, and with an impossibly fast tuck and roll, Peter ducked under one's legs and used him as a battering ram to slam into the fifth guy. They ended up motionless in a heap on the floor.

“Pete!” Wade yelled when the last guard pulled a pistol and Peter froze, halfway into a crouch, then he smiled, slowly, eerily, and beckoned towards the guard.

“Come on. Hit me with your best shot.”

The guard fired, and Peter jerked to the left and raised his eyebrow. “What the hell? You  _ missed _ . Try again.” 

Another shot, and this time Peter bent over backwards, his head nearly grazing the ground as the bullet passed over him. He straightened with a smirk. 

“You are the  _ worst _ at this. Considering your life is on the line maybe you aim a little better huh?”

The henchmen's hand was shaking now and Peter tsked. “You'll never hit me with a shaky hand.  _ My  _ hands though--” he was careening towards the guard, taking him out at the knees and knocking him out cold when his head bounced off the concrete floor. “Always steady. See that?” He waved his hands in front of the unconscious man's face. “Steady as a rock.”

“I'm gonna take his head off, omega.”

Peter's head jerked around when the mercenary spoke, taking in Wade still tied up, the blade drawing blood as it was scraped over his skin. 

“You know, Weasel  _ said _ you were dangerous, but I thought he was exaggerating. Apparently he wasn't.” The man's eyes narrowed hatefully. “What the hell are you? Are you one of Xavier's freaks?”

“I don't know an Xavier.” Peter said, with a smile, and kicked at the guard at his feet, sending him sliding towards the wall. “But I know I'm stronger than you. Faster than you. Better than you.” He stopped smiling and his voice dropped. “So back. the fuck. away.”

“Or  _ what _ ?” The merc sneered. “If you were serious about killing me you would have broken those ropes right when I walked in. But you didn't. Not even when I hurt this piece of shit. You just sat there. And you know what tells me? Even with all that freaky shit you have going on, you aren't going to kill me. Willing to kill some nameless guards but not the head honcho. All you want is your ugly ass Alpha and to leave peacefully, right? You're one of those mutants that only uses your powers for good? A freak omega for a fucked up Alpha?

“What did you say?” Peter twitched a little and the man just scoffed. “What was that about my Alpha?”

“I  _ said  _ you just want to take this gross looking mother fucker and just-- _ mmmph _ !!”

Peter shot a web at his mouth to shut him up, then wrapped another around his waist and pulled hard, slamming the man into the ground and dragging him to lay at Peter's feet. 

“I don't like when people talk badly about my Alpha.” He said softly  _ so softly _ that Wade had to strain to hear him. “And I  _ really don't like  _ when people assume that just because I'm an omega I'm helpless or frightened or weak or  _ anyone's _ bitch.”

The man was panicking, struggling against the webs wrapped around him, and Peter placed his hand on a collarbone and squeezed a little. “Do you know how much pressure it take to snap someone collarbone? Just seven little pounds of pressure. Practically nothing.” His hand closed into a fist and the mercenary started screaming through the webbing-gag as his collarbone splintered between Peter's fingers. “See how easy that was? Hey  **hey** your screaming is really distracting, just be quiet, I'm trying to teach you something.”

He wrapped his slim fingers around the man's throat and rubbed his Adam's apple with his thumb. “They say only about  _ eight _ pounds to snap a neck. But then I heard that you can crush someone's throat with the same amount of pressure you can use to crush a soda can. Have you heard that?” He was talking softly, almost absentmindedly, staring into the mercenary's eyes. “I crushed a car one time. Punched through the roof to get to someone and the whole thing just folded like an accordion. I could do that to you. But I think I'd rather feel your bones break one by one.” 

“Peter  _ no!”  _ Wade shouted. “ _ Don't! _ Don't kill him. Back off Pete!”

“Try and stop me.” Peter hadn't taken his eyes off the shaking man on the ground. “He tried to kill us, Wade. He blew up our home. Kidnapped us.  Hurt you. I'm going to tear him to pieces, then I'm going to find that  _ fucker  _ Weasel and snap his neck. I am  _ tired  _ of people taking what's mine and ruining my life.”

“Peter. We can talk later about all of... _ this _ . But you won't be able to keep going if you kill him, baby boy, you  _ won't _ . You've seen what killing does to me, imagine what it will do to you. Peter, please.  _ Please _ .” Wade was begging with him, tearing at his ropes trying to get free to drag Peter away. “Come on baby you don't want this.” 

“He was going to keep me as a plaything for a  _ week _ . Did you hear him say that, Wade? Because I definitely did.” Peter bared his teeth in a snarl. “I'm going to kill him with my bare hands for that little comment. I could tear him apart without even breaking a sweat.” He crouched low next to the mercenary who was shaking his head frantically.

“You know what the worst thing is about guys like you? You're all jacked on fake hormones and steroids and think it makes you big and bad but the moment the tables turn you're pissing your pants in fear.” Peter stared down at him. “I've spent years putting guys like you behind bars and I think maybe  _ just maybe  _ it's time to try something a little different. I think maybe I'll start with you. I think it might take me a week. How's that sound?”

“Look at me, Pete.  _ Omega!  _ Look at me **now.”** Wade growled the command, pushing as much  _ Alpha  _ as he could into it. He couldn't hear everything Peter was saying but he  _ knew  _ if he couldn't stop things that Peter would kill the guy, and even though it could be justified, it would destroy Peter when he came down and realized what he'd done. 

So Wade dropped his voice and projected as much  _ submit, omega, obey  _ into the air as he could and repeated. “Look at me  **now,** Omega.” and it  _ worked _ .

The omega shuddered a little and looked up at him, fingers twitching, eyes a little wild, chest heaving as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“You'll never come back from this moment, Peter.” Wade said firmly. “Not ever. Do  _ not  _ be this person. You're better than this.”

“Wade you killed  _ all those men who _ came after us. How is this any different?” 

“It fucked me up for weeks!” Wade argued. “It nearly cost me  _ you _ . I'm not gonna let you do it. Get your ass over here, omega. Back the fuck off of him. Those guards… okay you know they had guns and were a danger to you, to  _ us.  _ This guy isn't. All he had was a knife and he doesn't have it any more. Peter this isn't self defense, this is murder and you have to **back off** now **.** Come to me **right now.”**

Peter visibly struggled for a moment, emotions flashing across his face, but finally he took a step away, and then another, until he was standing in front of his Alpha, nearly vibrating with anger.

“I know.” Wade soothed him. “I know okay? But it's better like this. Better for us. Just um, use some of those shocking muscles and get me out of these, okay? And then we're gonna leave.”

Peter just nodded, and placed a hand on each arm of the chair and gave a quick jerk. The chair, the rope, and both sets of handcuffs split right down the middle and Wade stood to his feet with an impressed grunt, brushing the bits of rope off himself. 

“Let's just go, baby. Not worth it alright? Not worth what it will do to you. Let's just go.” 

Peter still wasn't talking, waves of  _ angry, frustrated, furious _ pouring from him so Wade put his hand on the small of his back and steered him towards the door.

“Wilson!” The mercenary on the floor shouted, finally having ripped the webs off his mouth. “This isn't over! You and your freaky omega are  _ dead!  _ You should have let him kill me because I am  _ never  _ gonna--”

Wade reached into his boot and whipped around, a small knife slicing through the air and embedding itself in the man's throat.

A shudder went through Peter's body when the man hit the floor with a  _ thud,  _ and Wade reached out for him, trying to hold him. But Peter slapped his hand away and walked out the door ahead of him.

Wade couldn't do anything else but follow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet feelsy smut, guys.

It was dark when they managed to find their way out of the abandoned building where they had been kept, and after realizing they were just in the next town over from home, Wade hot wired one of the trucks in the lot and they headed back  to see what was left of their lives.

Nothing was left. 

It was all gone.

“Jesus Christ.” Wade threw the stolen truck in park and jumped out of the cab, staring in disbelief. “No no no, what the hell?” 

His house and at least three fourths of the shop had been all but vaporized in the blast. A few chunks of the fridge had survived, there was maybe half of a bathtub lying in the yard. The apartment above the garage was non existent, and thousands and  _ thousands  _ of dollars worth of equipment was lying twisted and burnt in half melted piles. 

What little structure was left standing was still faintly smoking, and the whole thing had been cordoned off by the police and firefighters for safety, several no trespassing signs put up. 

“So hey.” Wade cleared his throat. “You think I can call the insurance company and blame it on a faulty gas line?” 

Peter didn't answer, didn't even blink, and Wade took a deep breath. “Right. Well. Check and see if there is anything worth saving. I'll get to the office.”

It wasn't so much the office he was worried about, but the safe inside it. And not even the big safe, he was much more concerned about the little safe he had buried  _ under  _ the big one.

“There you are.” A solid kick tipped the burnt and blackened safe over on it's side, and Wade was impressed that it had survived at all. There was a little bit of cash in there but he wasn't about to go digging for it, when everything in the smaller safe was more important. Wade opened it hurriedly, pulling out several stacks of bills, an extra gun, and another set of IDs and paperwork for himself as well as a new cell phone. 

It was an emergency fund for if he ever had to pick up and skip town, and  _ now  _ seemed like a good time for that sort of thing.

“Pete!” He tossed everything in a bag in the truck and called for Peter, who had been searching through the house for anything salvageable. “Let's go, sugar pie. We’ll crash in a hotel for tonight and tomorrow take off to a safe house I have across state lines.”

Peter just nodded, dropping whatever he was holding and brushing his hands off before climbing in the truck.

“Are you alright?” Wade asked finally, because Peter hadn't said  _ anything  _ since they had escaped. Wade was willing to give him space to deal with  _ whatever the fuck  _ had happened back there, but he was also getting worried because the  _ anger, frustration, bitter  _ rolling from his omegas shoulders hadn't lessened at all. 

“Look, it's fine, Pete. We’ll just pick up and move on and start over. I've done it before, you've done it before. That's how we met in the first place. It's all fine. We can work out… all of this. Whatever this is. Okay? Nothing we can't get through. We're gonna be fine. We'll make it, baby boy.”

Wade held out his hand encouragingly, but Peter didn't even look at him, just leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes.

“Alright then.” Wade gave one last look at what had been his home for almost five years now, and sped off down the drive.

****************

****************

Peter lay face down on the bed, staring blankly at the wall of their hotel room while Wade took a shower, and tried to figure out what he was going to say to the Alpha.

Because they  _ had  _ to talk now. No getting around it. Peter’s secret was out in the open in the ugliest way possible, and there wasn't anything he could do to hide it anymore.  

And really, it was bad enough that Wade got to see his powers shown off in that awful of a situation, but it was  _ so much worse  _ that Wade had had to talk Peter out of killing the mercenary.

_ Because Peter absolutely would have killed him. Ripped his disgusting body apart and left it for the dogs.  _

A wave of anger swept through his body and Peter shuddered against it. It was almost intoxicating, the anger, the rage. Almost freeing, really, and completely terrifying. Panic starting, anxiety attack inducing, left him shaking  _ \--terrifying. _

Peter curled his fingers into the comforter and tried to smother the urge to scream. 

“Hey.” Wade's deep voice broke into his thoughts and Peter flinched away from him before he could stop himself. “Oh hell no.” Wade sounded pissed and before Peter could react, jumped on the bed and lay his big body right over top of Peter's, caging him in with his arms. 

“Don't you flinch away when I talk to you.” He rubbed his nose in Peter's thick hair, humming affectionately, trying to make the omega relax. “What the hell was that? Don't act like you're scared of me. Since when are you scared of me? What are you doing?”

“What are  _ you _ doing?” Peter asked through clenched teeth and felt Wade shrug against him.

“Well I wanted to come snuggle,” The Alpha teased, “but if you're gonna lay like this with that cute butt on display maybe we can just skip snuggling and go straight to the fuck--”

“ _ Wade _ !” Peter pressed his hands to the bed and pushed himself up, tossing Wade right off his back and into the air, sending him smacking onto the floor with a comically surprised look on his face. 

“Well  _ damn  _ Pete. Use your words next time. If you don't want to snuggle that's fine, you don't have to throw me around!” He managed a wounded look, readjusted his towel around his waist and lay back down on the bed, this time on his back and motioned for Peter. “Come on. Come here” He patted his chest invitingly, his eyebrows raised. 

Peter frowned at him. “Um. That's all you have to say? After  _ everything  _ that just happened? I killed six men today Wade, and you had to basically force me not to kill a seventh. All you can say is I should use my words? That you want to  _ snuggle?  _ That's it?”

Something unreadable crossed Wade's face and he rubbed at the scars on his chest as he thought for a minute. “Well, I'm sure I'll have something funnier to say after I get a good night's sleep, but right now, yeah I guess that's it. Now come here and do that cute cat thing you do where you curl up here and scratch your fingers in me and purr. Come on.” 

“You're serious.” Peter kept watching him. “We  _ really  _ need to talk about some really serious things and you're just---” he motioned helplessly. “You want me to purr? Wade, what the fuck?”  

Wade just snapped his fingers before patting his chest again. “Here kitty kitty kitty.”

Peter blinked at him a few times, but eventually pulled his shirt off, then his pants, stripping down to just his boxers and climbed onto Wade's lap, laying himself out over the Alphas stomach and chest, rubbing his nose over the quickly fading mark the mercenary's blade had left. 

“That's better.” Wade grunted and felt around for a blanket, wrapping it over Peter's shoulders, hands moving in slow circles over the omegas back, waiting for the  _ anger, desperation, fear _ to fade away. “I just want to hold you Pete. I know we have to talk, alright? I'm not trying to pretend like crazy things didn't happen, but we can talk while each other, huh? You’re so sad, honey. Such a sad Omega, makes me so sad. Need to hold you.” 

“You should be more worried about this.” Pete sniffed, still sounding upset. “I'm a completely different person than you thought I was.  _ Fuck  _ after today, I'm a completely different person than  _ I  _ thought I was. I've never been so angry in my life Wade. I've never used my...my powers for anything like that. Not ever.” He burrowed closer into this Alpha and Wade stayed quiet, letting him talk.

“It felt like crushing like… like a piece of chalk, his collarbone? Just like crushing chalk.  Like rubbing sand between my fingers. I think I actually felt it disintegrate. I've never felt that before. Breaking that guy's neck with my legs… it was like instinct. Like I knew if I could get around his neck, and press just right… I've never done that before but it was so easy.  _ So easy,  _ Wade.” He groaned a little. “I webbed a guys face to the wall and let him hang there and  _ suffocate _ . I laughed when someone pulled a gun on me. I should have panicked but I just  _ laughed.  _ I dodged the bullet and then laughed about it. What the hell’s wrong with me?” 

“Nothing’s wrong, baby.” Wade soothed him. “We all have our breaking points, you know?” 

_ “ _ I'm gonna be sick.” Peter groaned. “God dammit, I'm actually gonna be sick.” Peter climbed off him and ran for the bathroom, and Wade followed him after a minute, kneeling beside him to rub his back as the omega bent over the toilet and lost his stomach over and over again.

“Brush your teeth and come on back.” Wade stretched back out on the bed and patted his chest again, waiting until Peter crawled up him and lay down in exhaustion. “There you go. See that’s better. That's better.” 

They lay in silence for a long time, Peter's breath hitching as he tried to keep calm, and when the omega finally started to loosen, to relax, when the  _ anger  _ turned to  _ sadness _ , Wade cleared his throat. “So listen, about this whole ‘rope from your hands’ thing--” Peter immediately tensed above him and Wade held him tighter so he wouldn't move. “--or is it  _ actually _ webs? Are you actually shooting webs from your hands?” 

“I invented like a… synthetic web thing when I discovered my powers.” Peter explained wearily. “I'm also something of a genius so… there's that too. Surprise.” 

“Fair enough. Okay, so about the  _ web  _ thing… I never really thought I had a thing for bondage or anything like that, but feel free to tie me up with that shit and have your way with me. Anytime. Literally anytime. I mean  _ damn  _ Pete, you're like a dream Dom. Super strong, unfailingly patient,  plus we don't even have to buy  _ supplies _ to get nice and kinky. It all comes included in the package.” 

Peter's shoulder started shaking as he laughed and he sat up to stare at Wade. “Really? You find out I have super strength and webs and a violent streak and you want to snuggle and talk about BDSM sex?”

“I just feel like since we're in a relationship, openness and honesty is important and I want to be very  _ honest  _ and tell you I am completely  _ open  _ to being webbed up somewhere so you can do what you want.” Wade shrugged innocently. “I mean-- communication is key in relationships right? Let me communicate to you how badly I would like something like that to happen.”

Peter nodded and laughed harder, until tears were rolling down his face, and then really he was just sobbing because today had been horrifying and his heart was breaking and he was so scared of  _ everything  _ right now, so Wade tugged him back down and wrapped his arms around his omega. 

“Yeah, baby, just cry it out. It's fine. We're gonna be fine. Shh shh honey, I've got you. I'm sorry I don't have better things to say than ‘let's play bondage’ and teasing you… but I'm not really awesome at the comforting thing, baby. So this is all I got. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm right here.” He murmured soothing nonsense into Peter's hair, pressing kisses anywhere he could reach.

“I was gonna kill him Wade.” Peter sobbed into his neck and Wade nodded. “I  _ wanted  _ to kill him. I was so close. Could have broken him without even trying. I  _ wanted  _ to, just like I wanted to break Weasels neck for talking to you so disrespectful the other day. This need to be violent is scary and _ I like it _ and that is so much worse and---”

“I know, honey. I know.” Wade hummed in agreement, and Peter trembled in his arms. “Been there and done that baby boy. I get it. I  _ do _ .”

“Am I different to you now?” Peter asked in a small voice. “Now that you know I'm…different? I'm not just some kid who needed a job, and I'm not a normal Omega, and--and--is it weird?”

“Are you still mine?” Wade asked in return. “After all this today, are you still mine?” 

Peter sat up quickly, wiping at his eyes. “Of course. Of course I’m still yours.”

“Then why would anything be different on my end? Just because you have super strength and shoot ropes from your hands? Have you met  _ me _ ? I killed people for a living, have hit squads banging down my doors, and literally got stabbed in the heart earlier today and only bled a little.” He pulled the omega down against him again. 

“When I told you about my past, remember what you said? All you said was ‘you're a mechanic now, so what does the past matter?’. Do you remember that? Pete, you could have been a web slinging super villain with an army of giant spiders that took over Tokyo, but as long as you're my cute little omega secretary  _ right now,  _ that's all I care about.” 

“Well, I definitely wasn't a super villain, and for the record, I wasn't ever your secretary.” Peter mumbled against his skin. “You don't even have an office anymore.”

“ _ Doesn't matter  _ Pete. As long as you’re mine at the end of the day, we can handle anything else. We’re fine. An ex mercenary and an ex spider----thing. We can do this. As long as you're mine, we will figure the rest out, baby boy.” 

“Always yours, Wade.” Peter sniffed a little. “You know, I think you're better at this comforting thing than you say you are.”

“Aw. Thanks, sweet cheeks.” 

******************

They were still lying there over an hour later, Wade snoring quietly, and Peter letting his fingers roam over the bumps and ridges on Wade's shoulders as he thought about how to tell Wade the  _ rest-- _ about being Spider-Man, about how Gwen died, about the walking up walls and Spidey-sense and exactly  _ how  _ strong he was.

Pressing a little closer to the Alpha, he slid their chests together, humming softly because he  _ loved  _ how Wade felt against him, and he honestly hadn't been sure that'd he'd ever get the chance to feel him again. There had been a few moments after waking up in that basement that Peter really hadn't been sure that either of them were going to walk out of there alive, and that was-- that was--

Peter pushed the thought out of his mind and let his hands trail up and down Wade’s side, counting the ridges of muscle over his abdomen, flicking his tongue out across Wade’s chest, licking over a hardening nipple.  _ I wonder if I should tell him about Harry. Or the Goblins. Or Doc Conners. Would he care about the villains I've faced?  _ Peter thought, and didn't notice when Wade woke up, when he tensed a little beneath him, or how the Alphas breathing picked up as he rubbed across him. 

Peter slid a little higher so he could nuzzle into Wade's neck.  _ Maybe he will want to meet Aunt May. She wouldn't even look twice at his scars. I miss her. She would know what to do about this. She always knows what to do after everything.  _

He cuddled even closer, needing physical contact after such an emotional day, needing a physical reminder that Wade didn't hate him, that Wade  _ understood _ , needing something to remind him that life was still going to go on even though it seems horrible right now. 

_ Does this ever go away? Will I ever stop wanting Wade? Will it be worse after we are officially mated? I can't wait to be yours, Alpha. Can't wait to share a heat together.  _ Peter purred low in his throat and spread his legs to roll his hips lightly over his Alpha.  _ Alpha, need you.  _

Fully awake now, Wade swallowed hard as  _ want, heat, lust  _ started flowing from his omega, and he shifted as his body started reacting to the pheromones.

Peter was completely lost in his thoughts, oblivious to the effect he was having on his Alpha, and bit Wade absentmindedly, more of a nibble then anything, then ran his tongue over the same spot. He missed Wade murmuring his name, missed the Alpha rutting up against him gently, missed the fingers tightening around his waist. 

_ He shouldn't be self conscious about his scars. He has no idea how good looking he is. How much I want him.  _ Peter bit down again, mostly because he liked getting his lips and teeth on Wade, partly because he was curious how hard he'd have to bite to initiate a bonding mark.  _ He has no idea that I can't wait to bond with him. Can't wait to be his. He loves me, even this violent fucked up side of me, and I love him. All of him. _

When Wade had bit him before it had fucking  _ hurt, _ but had felt amazing all at the same time. Being claimed in such a primal way by such a strong Alpha had  _ lit his body up _ and Peter wondered if Wade would like it, too. 

Peter could have asked if Wade wanted to be bitten, if the Alpha would be alright with him trying it,, but he didn't want to stop in his exploration of Wade, so he simply shifted a little higher, nosing over the base of Wade's neck before giving a soft growl and darting forward to snap his teeth together over the scent gland.

And Wade arched his back and  _ howled  _ as he came in a rush, pinning Peter's hips down hard into his own, thrusting up against the omega, his body rocking through the waves of pleasure until he was spent, and collapsed back into the bed with a harsh groan. 

“What the hell, Wade?” Peter asked, jaw hanging open, and Wade tried to laugh but was still breathing too hard to quite manage it. 

“Peter.  _ Omega.”  _ His voice dropped into a growl and he shook his head and cleared his throat. “Baby boy, you can't just move on me like that,  _ bite me like that _ , and think it's not going to drive me crazy.”

“Sorry.” Peter blushed. “I was kind of lost in my head and wasn't paying attention.” He lifted his hips a little and glanced down at the damp towel between them. “That easy though, huh? A few little bites and you're done?” 

“Pete.” Wade rolled them over in bed, discarding the towel and laying heavy between Peter's legs. “I found out today that not only is my Omega just  _ vicious  _ when he's pissed off, but also that he's super fast, and super strong, and  _ super flexible _ and is open to the idea of bondage. I think you could have  _ breathed  _ on me and I'd be done.” He snuggled close over Peter, pressing him into the mattress, covering him with his big body, and gave a contented sigh. “So good to be close to you, baby boy, I was fucking _ terrified _ earlier. Let's just forget about today. We can deal with it later. Give me a second to come down, and then let me take care of you, hm?” 

Peter ran his fingers up Wade’s back, over the scars on his bare scalp. “Um, Wade, we probably  _ should  _ talk about--” Peter stopped and closed his eyes as  _ sadness, anger, disgust _ welled up in him. “I mean, what happened--” his breath started coming faster as the emotions crashed over him again. 

“I'm a mess right now, Wade.  _ Dammit  _ Thought I was okay but I--” he sucked in a deep breath. “Shit, WAde, I'm panicking. What the hell--”

“Pete, it's fine. It dine. Everything else can fucking  _ wait.”  _ Wade said firmly. “I know there's a lot going with you right now but we don't have to talk about it right now, we  _ dont _ . I just want to hold you. Just let me hold you and be glad that we are both--”

_ “ _ But I feel  _ dirty _ .” Peter blurted, and the Alpha tensed above him. “Like I'm covered in filth and I can't get rid of it. And I don't know if talking about it all will help but I have to do  _ something  _ because I feel-- I feel dirty. Like  _ grime _ and  _ ick  _ and  _ blood  _ on my hands. Like there is something  _ black  _ hanging over me and I can't push it away. I can't just laugh with you and snuggle and have everything be fine! Wade I--I--”

“Pete, don't do this to yourself.” Wade raised himself enough to look down at him. “Don't do this. It's not right, you don't have anything to feel guilty about, I  _ promise _ , it's overwhelming right now, but just--”

“Help me feel clean again, Alpha.” Peter’s voice broke on the words, and he tried to curl his body closer to Wade's. “Can't you just wipe it all away? The--the blood, and the anger, and…I'm suffocating. I'm  _ drowning  _ in this. Wade please please just  _ help _ me. I thought it was okay for a minute and it's  _ not.  _ Help me, Alpha.  _ Save me.” _

Wade was quiet for a minute. “Yeah, alright Pete.”  He he lifted himself off of Peter and disappeared back into the bathroom, turning on the water and grabbing several towels before coming back and scooping Peter right into a shower. “I'll help you, honey. I'll wipe it all away.” 

After a quick temperature check, Wade helped Peter step out of his boxers then set him in the shower, sliding into the water behind him and reaching for the soap. 

“Come on now, baby, let me wash you.” Wade took his time, his rough hands massaging the lightly scented soap into every inch of Peter's skin, spending extra time on his back and shoulders, on the knotted up muscles until they gave way, then working his way down to press and knead into Peter's ass, listening for when the Omegas breath hitched a little.

He moved on, kneeling behind Peter to massage down his calves, lifting his feet to wash them carefully, digging his thumbs into the arch, until Peter jerked away because he was ticklish. 

“Turn around for me.” Wade instructed, his voice sounding so much deeper in the shower, and Peter trembled a little as he obeyed. 

The Alpha started all over, reaching again for the soap, working it between Peter's toes, up and over his ankles, long, firm strokes up lean thighs, up to the slim waist, then back down because Wade couldn't resist wrapping a big hand around Peter's length, pulling over him slowly, coaxing him to complete hardness. 

Now Peter  _ was  _ trembling, and Wade moved up to his chest, standing back up to tilt Peter's head up, washing over the barely bruised bite mark he had left from their night together, wondering for a second if Peter had a healing factor as well, and that's why the bite was already almost gone. 

Wade tucked that thought away for later and reached for the shampoo, tipping Peter's head back even farther to wash his hair, massaging the suds deep into his scalp, big fingers pressing and scratching hard, working through all that beautiful hair, wiping soap away from Peter's eyes as he went. 

“Feels good.” Peter mumbled and Wade nodded in agreement, pushing him back a step into the water to rinse the shampoo out, and reaching for some conditioner. 

“This has to sit in your hair for a few minutes.” He said quietly, working the thick liquid through Peter's hair. “Okay? Step out of the water for me just a little bit. Perfect, there you go. We just need to wait a few minutes before we can rinse it out. Let me keep washing you.”

“But where else do you need to--oh shit, oh  _ Wade.”  _ Peter's eyes were closed, but his hands clamped down on Wade's shoulders when the big Alpha dropped to his knees and took his cock in his mouth. “ _ Jesus.” _

Wade hummed around him, one hand holding Peter still, the other running in soothing strokes and circles over his thighs and around to his ass. Pressing closer, opening wider, Wade took Peter as far down as he could, then swallowed around the sensitive head, and took him even  _ further _ . He pulled off slowly, his tongue working up and down the shaft, careful to avoid using any teeth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard around the tip, making Peter buck his hips and swear softly.

Reaching behind, trailing his fingers between Peter's cheeks and lower, searching for his entrance, Wade released Peter's cock, leaning lower to lick and mouth gently over his sac and Peter's hips jerked.

“ _ Please.”  _ Peter sounded pained, and Wade took him down again, until his nose was pressing into Peter's stomach, until his tongue was working around the thick base. “ _ Yes.”  _ Peter thrust against him cautiously, experimentally, and Wade made a noise of agreement, backing up just a few inches and urging Peter forward.

“Oh  _ shit,  _ oh god, Wade.” Peter gripped his head and started fucking into his mouth, fast and hard and Wade just sank into his knees and tried to relax his jaw, letting Peter use him as he needed. “ _ Close.” _ Peter said through clenched teeth after no more than a dozen strokes and Wade hollowed out his cheeks to make a tighter seal for him, and slid two conditioner slicked fingers deep inside Peter's hole with no warning, curling and twisting, searching carefully until he found the right spot to send Peter over the edge.  

_ It was too much. _

The omega slammed forward, crying out hoarsely as he emptied himself down Wade's throat, and the big Alpha let him, even with his air cut off, even with his eyes watering, he held himself still, swallowing everything his omega could give him until Peter was shaking and weak kneed and gasping for breath.

Then Wade released him, pulling of Peter with a pop and catching the omega when his legs gave out, sitting back on his heels and then onto the shower floor, bringing Peter with him. 

Peter curled up on his lap and closed his eyes, crying everything out into his Alpha's arms, completely exhausted, completely drained.

“Hows that? Clean now? Is this better?” Wade asked, and in between sobs Peter just nodded and clung tighter. “No more darkness Peter-pie, we wiped it all away. It's gone babe. And if it ever comes back we will just wipe it away again, okay? I've got you.” 

All Peter could do right now was hold on tight, and feel his Alpha's heart beating with his own, and somehow feel at peace.

Because all Wade cared about after learning  _ all of that _ , after seeing  _ all of that  _ was that Peter was still his.

Because the eccentric, one track minded Alpha didn't think anything about the webs and the powers beyond thinking they were sexy and suggesting bondage.

Because when Peter didn't know what to ask for, Wade knew exactly what he needed.

Because for the first time in his  _ entire life _ , Peter knew exactly where he belonged.

And it was right here.

Wade had been right.

Things were still scary, and they had a lot to figure out, but as long as they were together, everything else in the world could fucking  _ wait. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, final chapter!  
> Thanks for reading along, enjoy some heavy feels and some heat smutty smutness!

The safe house was almost a carbon copy of the house next to the shop- a small two bedroom, two bath with bullet proof glass and security doors.

“It's almost like deja vue.” Peter teased. “Right down to the weird floral print and giant stove for pancakes.” 

Wade grinned over at him. “I have a certain type.” He said with a shrug. “I like my houses split level, my trucks blue, and my omegas bendy and sassy with a gorgeous little butt.” He patted Peter's rear and winked at him. “You ready for some more fun, baby? It's been a couple days and I feel ready to pop.”

“Maybe we should try  _ sleeping  _ in the bed before we try  _ breaking  _ the bed, Wade.” Peter retorted. “Just because you know I'm strong now doesn't mean you can just try to wreck me. Slow and steady wins the race.” 

Wade outright laughed at him. “Slow and steady? It's been three days since I tapped that ass, Pete.  _ Three days _ . Might as well have been a year. I'm gonna put this stuff away and go check on a few things, then I expect you naked and waiting.” Wade gave him a deep kiss and headed up the stairs to drop their bags off and Peter took the opportunity to look around the house a little more.

He was glad they'd finally made it to the safe house, after spending several days on the road, taking turns driving just to get as far away from the shop as possible. After their long night at the hotel, Wade had basically thrown Peter in the truck and taken off. They hadn't even stopped long enough to spend the night together, not even really talking, both buried in their own thoughts. 

Wade hadn't stopped touching Peter though, resting a big hand on his thigh, or lacing their fingers together as he drove. Even when it was Peter's turn to drive and Wade slept in the passenger seat, he had one hand reached out to his Omega at all times. 

The urge to touch each other, the drive to bond had been getting worse as Peter’s heat came closer and closer and this morning, as Wade had excitedly told him they were only a few hours away from the house, Peter had felt the first symptoms of his heat, his stomach cramping and body temperature rising. 

He had doubled up on his suppressant and scent blocker dose, trying to delay it, but now as he stood in the house he could feel another bout of cramps coming on. The scent blockers still seemed to be working because Wade hadn't said anything, but they were going to quit any minute now, he just knew it. With an available Alpha so close, his biology was going to work overtime to make sure Wade couldn't resist him. It was kind of surprising Wade hadn't picked up on it yet, but the Alpha was completely distracted trying to get them somewhere safe, and both of their scents plugged with so much _anxiety,nervousness_ , that any other scent got lost beneath it. 

But now--

_ Fuck. _ Peter bent over double when a heat cramp hit him again, worse this time, reaching for his shirt to pull it off as his body temperature skyrocketed.

_ He wasn't ready. _ This was a new place, and he wasn't comfortable yet. They didn't have any supplies or anything. He supposed he could work through the first wave of it himself while Wade got them food but--  _ oh oh oh shit. _

This next one was worse, coming so quickly behind the first and he collapsed onto the floor, banging his fist on the hardwood in agony. It had never come on so strong before, but then again he had never had an Alpha waiting to mate with him either so--

“Hey Peter Pumpkin? I'm gonna run out to the store real quick. So do we need any--- hey hey, Pete, are you okay?” Wade came thumping down the stairs, but ran to Peter's side when he saw him shaking. “Baby boy what the hell is--” he took a deep breath in and a groan punched from his chest. “Oh  _ fuck  _ Petey.” The scent blockers had all but bled to nothing and Wade was suddenly swimming in a wave of sharply scented omega  _ heat _ .

“Need you, Alpha.” Peter gasped, hands pressed into his stomach. “ _ Hurts _ . Can't believe how bad it hurts. Worse this time. So much worse, oh my god.” 

“I--I--yeah.” Wade blew out a deep breath, covering his nose and inhaling through his mouth so he could think enough to form a sentence. “Okay. Okay okay okay. Let me get you up stairs, baby. Come on. Gonna take good care of you, honey. It's probably worse because we want to bond, huh? Came on stronger? It's alright, I'll take care of you.” Wade stooped and picked him up easily, cradling Peter close to his chest. “I'm gonna take you up to the bedroom, let you nest or whatever you need to do. Do you want a shower? I'm gonna go get some supplies and then we can--”

“ _ Alpha.”  _ Peter's head lolled back and Wade almost dropped to his knees when a fresh burst of omega  _ heat  _ hit the air. “Need you  _ now _ . Can't wait. Please don't leave me.” Slick started flowing from him, soaking through his jeans almost immediately and the scent nearly pushed the Alpha to feral. 

“Pe-Peter I, um--” Wade set him down gently, leaning him against the living room wall and backed up a few steps, covering his face with his hands. “Okay I just need a second to breathe, okay? Okay. Okay.” He swallowed hard and stepped back to the heat drunk omega. “Okay baby, can you look at me? Need you to look at me and talk to me because I'm about two seconds from mounting you right here in the hallway, okay? Damn it Peter  _ look at me  _ before I lose my shit.” 

Dazed brown eyes, dilated to nearly black, met his own, and Wade blew out a deep breath. 

“This is a big deal, baby. Heats a  _ big deal _ . Sharing one is a big deal and... _ wow  _ I can't believe how much I want this but honey, you need to tell me that  _ you _ want  _ me _ , okay? Need some serious,  _ complete _ consent before we can do anything, alright? Pete? Look at me and tell me what you want.”

“Just you, Wade.” Peter moaned, trying to arch closer so Wade would touch him. “Always you, Wade. So sure about it. About us. Been waiting so long. Need you, Alpha.” 

Wade couldn't help smiling because  _ damn the kid made him happy _ , and he dropped his head to Peter's neck, licking over the almost gone bite mark from their first time together, taking in a deep breath of pure  _ heated omega. _

“Wade.” Peter said again, and Wade nodded against him, nuzzling and mouthing over as much smooth skin as he could.

“What is it, sweetheart, what is it? Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you. I  _ promise. _ Gonna give you everything, Pete, everything. Anything. Just tell me.” 

“ _ Take care of me _ .” The omega whined. “Or I'm just going to web you to the bed for a week and do it myself!” His voice rose a little at the end, irritation flooding his words, and Wade grinned.

“I wouldn't say no to that.” Wade teased, nipping at his ear. “Bratty little thing. But this time I'll take care of you honey, always gonna take care of you. Don't worry.”

“ _ Yesssss _ .” Peter hissed a little when Wade leaned into him, looping his arms around his Alpha's neck to keep him close.

“I love you, Pete.” Wade whispered, and Peter melted against him, purring low in his throat. 

“Love you Wade. My Alpha.” he whispered right back, so much  _ happiness, love, need you, mine mine mine  _ threading between them that Wade couldn't stop himself from stepping closer, kissing his omega for a long time, until Peter was whining for more and pushing at him, so Wade shifted his stance, crowding him into the wall, fitting a thick leg between Peter's thighs.

“ _ Oh fuck. _ ” Peter's eyes fluttered closed when Wade rocked into him, already so hard Peter could feel him through his jeans, and he rolled his hips in a lazy motion, right up Wade's leg, hissing because the friction was  _ so good.  _ A fresh burst of slick had the omega wiggling and shifting as his pants became uncomfortable and he bit demandingly at Wade's neck. “More, Wade.  _ More.”  _ And Wade nodded quickly, eyes shading red as the sharp scent of omega heat filled the room. 

“Yeah, baby. I know, I know, I got you.  _ Want you, _ omega, want you so bad. Waited so long to have you like this.” Wade slotted their mouths together, his tongue pushing against Peter’s lips impatiently. “Open your mouth right  _ fucking  _ now, Pete. Let me in.”

“ _ God _ , Wade.” Peter gasped, and Wade surged inside to taste and lick through his mouth, their tongues twisting and curling together. With a quick jerk, Wade lifted Peter right off the floor and held him pinned against the wall.

“Mine.” Wade panted, “say it. You're mine.” and Peter whimpered frantically, wrapping his legs around Wade's waist, trying to wiggle closer. 

“Yours.  _ Yours.  _ Want you Alpha, want you now. Oh god  _ please.”  _ Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck to bring him back down to kiss him again. “More, Wade.  _ More _ . I'm ready,  _ so fucking ready.”   _ He felt nearly out of control, the first wave of heat all the way upon him, and he was mewling, whining, trying to get his hands on as much of Wade as he could.

A continuous rumble was coming from Wade’s chest now, and he slid his arms around Peter's back to lift him closer, to bring their hips together, groaning because it was  _ so good _ . “Wanna mark you, Peter. Tired of waiting. Can't wait to  _ bite you, taste you, claim you.  _ Not this time, gotta get one out of the way honey, but soon. Want it to be good and sweet and slow when I bite you, want you to know how much I love you. Gonna make you mine baby, nobody gonna take you away from me now.” 

“Oh _ fuck.”  _ Peter cried and nearly slammed his head on the wall when a tremor racked his body. “Please touch me, Wade. I'm gonna-- _ shit-- _ just touch me.”

Wade licked a long line up Peter's neck and nibbled at his ear. “Feel how hard you make me, baby boy? That's all for you.  _ Every fucking inch.  _ Can't wait to be inside you. Want me to take you here?Against the wall? Wade ground down into him and Peter's eyes rolled back with a low moan, his fingers digging into Wade's broad shoulders.

“ _ Wade _ .” It was little more than a whisper, and the Alpha took his mouth in a bruising kiss, biting and licking at his lips.

“Down.” He muttered, dropping Pete back to his feet, then kneeling and with a quick burst of Alpha strength ripped Peter's pants right off of him.

“ _ Yes.”  _ Peter cried and Wade slammed him back against the wall, opening his own pants with one hand and pushing them down his legs. 

“Ready baby? Wet for me?” A quick slide of his fingers between Peter's legs left him coated in  _ slick  _ and he groaned out loud. “ _ Yeah,  _ Pete you're ready. Deep breath baby take a deep breath in and---”

Peter  _ screamed _ when Wade thrust into him, even at the beginning of heat, when he was loose and open and wet  the alpha was  _ so big  _ it still hurt. 

“Got you honey, come on come on  _ come on _ .” Wade was swearing under his breath, his voice guttural and  _ harsh,  _ telling Peter how beautiful he was, how good this was, how he couldn't wait to  _ taste and touch and claim  _ as he thrust into him over and over, spurred on by Peter wailing, scratching at his back, begging for more. 

“Gonna knot you, baby boy. Gonna feel so good. You'll see, we're fucking  _ made  _ for each other. Tell me you want me honey, sweet thing, baby, come on, let me hear it.”

“Want you!  _ Hurry up _ need you need  _ more,  _ give me your knot, I'm so empty, Wade so empty without you.” Peter was babbling, rambling, unable to stop talking, too deep in a heat wave to even  _ care  _ what he was saying. He just knew he needed  _ something  _ and that his Alpha could give it to him. 

“ _ Wade Wade Wade _ .” He was chanting, nearly incoherent as he dug his fingers into Wade's shoulders, and Wade held him tight, one hand pinning him to the wall, the other running through his hair and down his chest in comforting strokes as he moved inside him. 

“Come for me, baby boy.” Wade grunted, “come for me now, come on.  **Come on.”**

And Peter was too wound up, too far gone to need much more than just  _ that,  _ just a command from his Alpha and he started shaking as heat swept up his spine and his vision started blanking out.

“ _ Alpha.” _ He nearly sobbed and Wade urged him on, got his rough fingers around the cock that was  _ so hard _ and it took just a few strokes before Peter's legs were tightening and he was biting his lip bloody trying not to scream as his orgasm crashed over him. Wade spread his legs a little more and yanked Peter down hard against him, his knot forcing it's way past the stretched muscles to lock into place inside the omega and then he was coming too,  _ shouting _ for his omega as he pulsed and throbbed inside him, entire body shaking as he held them both up.

“Pete.  _ Pete _ . Baby boy love you so much.” Wade told him over and over, holding him tight, trying to touch every inch of him, rocking against him because his knot was still pulsing, and he was very nearly dazed from it all and could hardly stand but  _ it didn't matter  _ because his omega was trembling and panting and whining a little as he came down, and Wade soothed him with soft kisses and comforting strokes of his big hands. “You good? You alright? That was beautiful. Jesus,  _ look  _ at you. You're gorgeous. You okay, honey? You okay?”

“I'm okay.” Peter finally gasped, and threw his arms around Wade's neck, burying his face in his chest. “Wade.  _ Alpha.  _ I can't--”

“I know.” Wade kissed him long and slow. “Oh I know. Me too, baby boy. Me too.” 

*******************

*******************

Peter tried to move and they both yelled as the movement pulled on Wade's still inflated knot. 

“ _ Dammit  _ hold still.” Wade said with a hoarse laugh. “I need like half an hour, sugar. Come on, let's get turned around and I can sit against the wall and you can just sit on me.” 

Coming down from his high, the heat daze breaking, Peter managed a chuckle as they made their way awkwardly to the floor. “So you never hear about  _ this  _ when you read about heat sex.” 

“What's that? The whole awkward ‘locked together so I can get you pregnant thing?’”

“Exactly that.” Peter moaned as Wade finally settled down. “And this is definitely a bad time to ask… but how do you feel about kids, because I'm not on  _ anything _ . Didn't think I would need it, and this all happened so fast I didn't have time for a prescription.” 

“Kids?” Wade kissed him thoughtfully. “I feel like a dozen is a good number. Nice big flock of children.”

“A  _ dozen? _ A-a  _ flock  _ of children? _ ”  _ Peter squeaked and Wade cracked up laughing. 

“Peter-pie look at you panicking. Adorable.” Wade kissed him again, just because he could, just because it made Peter so happy. “We um, don't  _ actually _ have to worry about that, babe. Um, we never talked about it before...but that's not really an...option...for me.” 

“Because of your--” Peter started to ask, and Wade nodded. 

“Exactly. But we can adopt one, or two, or a dozen… or like, eight.I don't care. If you have your heart set on kids then I want them too, honey, as soon as we get all this taken care of. How big of a family do you want? Should we adopt sets of twins? We could be like the Von Trapp--”

“God  _ stop  _ with that.” Peter interrupted with a laugh. “Let's get a dog. Like a big, droopy bull dog that we can name… Maximus or something. Or a tiny little fluffy thing named Chaos or Zeus. I'll let you pick him out.” and Wade thanked whatever god was apparently looking out for him for giving him such an amazing omega. 

“So while we are waiting--” Wade lifted his hips and Peter nearly howled as his entire body lit up with  _ zings  _ of pleasure.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ He bit out. “ _ Fuck  _ I could come again from just  _ that  _ Alpha. You feel so good.” 

“Yeah?” Wade raised an eyebrow. “I was gonna ask you a few things about your powers but this is a  _ much  _ better idea.” He held Peter's hips tight and rocked the Omega on top of him and Peter cursed again. “Come for me again, baby.” Wade whispered, and started working on making Peter do  _ exactly  _ that.

 

***************

**Epilogue**

***************

Wade admired his bonding mark in the mirror, as he brushed his teeth, glancing over at the coordinating one on Peter's neck.

It had been a  _ good _ week.

“Proud of yourself?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“I survived a week of heat with a super powered omega.” Wade retorted. “Any average man would have thrown in the towel on day three or four  but I'm no quitter.”

“You didn't have a choice by day four.” Peter countered and Wade licked his lips, remembering Peter making good on his threat to  _ web him to the bed  _ and take what he wanted. That had been a  _ fun _ round. 

“So we still need to figure out who the nameless mercenary was.” Peter said, dropping his towel and sliding a pair of jeans up over his slim hips. 

In between waves of heat they had talked about  _ everything _ . No more secrets between them. Wade knew all about Uncle Ben and Gwen and being Spider-Man, and Peter had learned far more than he ever wanted to about Wade's time as Deadpool.

“Yeah. And figure out who’s sending everybody after us. We will have to head back east though, I have a few contacts in New York to look up. Think your Aunt May would care if we dropped in for dinner?” 

“I'm sure she will be thrilled.” Peter said with a smile. He  _ really _ missed his aunt. “Hey, did you have a suit, when you worked?” Peter asked suddenly. “A disguise like I wore?”

“Yeah.” Wade pulled a t shirt over his head. “Red and black. Made my muscles look big. My dick look bigger.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Don't roll your eyes at me, kid. I've seen  _ your  _ pictures. Swinging around the city in your super tight spandex. Like you need to show off your ass while you lead an army of spiders to do your bidding.”

“For the millionth time Wade, no army of super spiders.”

“But yes to the spandex?”;

“Yes to the spandex.” Peter admitted and Wade clapped his hands happily.

“You know what this means, right?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “It means we need to  _ suit up _ and head to New York and kick some ass.”

“Suit up?” Peter said skeptically.

“Sure thing, baby boy. Want to see you swinging from some sky scrapers in something stretchy and maybe see through if I get it wet. We can get busy on top of the Empire State Building! Eat tacos on rooftops. Have all sorts of super-powered shenanigans. I'm sure that goody two shoes Steve Rogers and his bratty squad of Avengers wouldn't mind us sharing their space. New York is big enough for all of us.”

“I don't know if I'm ready to go back to New York. I tried to leave that all behind and going back…that might be a bad idea.” Peter said hesitantly.

Wade’s mouth dropped in mock outrage. “What do you mean a  _ bad _ idea? I only have  _ good _ ideas. Besides,” he tilted Peter's chin up gently. “You and I can handle anything, baby, team us for the win. We are  _ ready _ for New York. New York just isn't ready for  _ us _ .” 

He lay a long kiss on Peter's lips and then was dashing downstairs with a whoop.“It's gonna be fun Pete!!” Wade hollered and Peter sighed. 

New York was probably a bad idea. 

But Wade was right.

It was definitely gonna be fun.


End file.
